Rocky Road
by GlibLittleActor
Summary: Set at the start of Season 2. Tim Riggins has spent his summer getting drunk. Julie Taylor has spent her summer wanting to avoid what's left of her old life. A chance encounter at a petrol station could put an end to their bad choices. All they really need is each other. Tulie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FNL.

 **Authors Note:** This is my first story I've ever posted. I am new to writing so bear with me, while I'm learning. It seemed fitting it was an FNL fic as Tulie were the reason I discovered fanfic :D

The horizontal line in my stories will signify a change in scene or point of view.

Big thanks to JohnGreenGirl for Beta reading this chapter.

* * *

 **Rocky Road – Chapter 1**

This summer sucked. Hell, life sucked! _Chink._ Another empty beer can shot out towards the horizon. Billy was acting like… well his usual self. The new coach was an even bigger asshole than Billy. Jason was never around but he had his own problems.

Tim gulped down the last drop of beer before tossing the can onto the ground. _Chink_. This year was going to _suck!_ Tim didn't want to wake up tomorrow, let alone start a new school year. He wanted to wallow in self-pity, passing time in a haze seeking oblivion.

As darkness, loomed Tim thought it best to pack it in. He drove away from the cliffs, headed to the pep rally. There was always spiked punch at school events. He wanted more of a buzz then he already had. A flashing red light appeared on his fuel gauge. Tim pulled into the next petrol station, squinting as the bright lights invaded his sight.

He opened his wallet and regretted buying those cartons of beer a few hours earlier. He checked the ash tray of his truck. With loose change, he had enough to get him home. Tim stepped out onto the pavement as a blonde began cleaning the windscreen on the maroon car up ahead. A white van had followed Tim into the station and now sat alongside the maroon car.

Tim wondered how he was going to get more money, Billy didn't have any. Fuel poured into his truck with each passing second as Tim tried to keep his focus on the rising price gauge. Familiar laughter drew his attention. Tim searched for the source. The blonde was none other than Julie Taylor. Tim eyed her outfit noticing how it accentuated certain god given assets. She was talking to a scrawny dark-haired male who had been driving the van.

* * *

"Have you ever cleaned this before?" Julie said to her friend Lois, sarcastically pointing to the flecks of grime on the windscreen.

"You shouldn't be complaining! I'm your ride. You can't get your licence yet remember?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't remind me... I'll clean it while you pay."

"That's why I put up with you," Lois said, a smile tugging at her lips while she grabbed her purse.

Julie stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her. She removed the squeegee from the bucket of water and ran it across the windscreen. She heard the rumble of Tim Riggins's truck, it wasn't hard to miss, much like the player himself.

Julie let her hair drape further forward shadowing her face. Studiously not looking in his direction. They'd never said two words to each other this past year, even at her parent's awkward dinner with Tim's brother Billy.

Julie heard the crank of a handbrake being pulled followed by a car door. A quick glance revealed her crush, fellow lifeguard The Swede. Julie clasped the squeegee tighter, intensely focused on the task of erasing grime. The desire to flee was present: she could simply climb back into Lois's car and avoid him.

Why did he have to come into _this_ fuel station? She wasn't prepared to see him! She didn't have any lines or topics prepared!

She was grateful, at least, that she wasn't with her parents or in her comfy sweat pants. He'd only caught her cleaning her friend's ratty old car. Julie froze in place as his footsteps neared. She had to say something or he'd think she was weird.

"So, have you made it a point of stalking me or something?" Julie sassed, struggling to keep her bundles of nerves under control.

The Swede cockily smiled at her and sauntered closer to the car.

"No, it's a lucky coincidence though. What are you doin?" he asked sitting on the wheel arch.

Wasn't it obvious?

"I'm debugging my friend's windshield." Julie turned around, placing the squeegee back in the water bucket. Her face felt impossibly hot in his presence and she hoped he couldn't tell.

"No, I mean tonight. What are you all dressed up for?" he queried, pointing at her outfit.

"Oh, um it's the big Panther pep rally," she replied fidgeting with her bracelet. His head tilted back and a boisterous laugh escaped his lips. She joined him, affected by his easy-going manner. Julie caught Tim observing them from the corner of her eye.

"Oh yeah... oh man...that sounds like fun," he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Yeah… you have no idea." Her tone was equally sarcastic as their eyes met. It was refreshing to have someone in her life who didn't care about football. He had other interests, like music that she knew of.

"I'm sure I don't. You know what… why don't you hop in? I'll take you in the most majestic vehicle on earth."

Was The Swede flirting with her? Julie couldn't take her eyes off his silly grin. She heard Tim snort and saw him trying to contain his smirk. Why was Tim so amused?

"Um..." Julie hesitated. Technically she was still dating Matt. They hadn't hung out in a while. Things weren't the same between them.

"Come on," his eyes were begging, "really, I'll give you a ride."

What was she afraid of? Her heart pounded in her chest, screaming _yes,_ but her pesky brain was slamming the breaks.

She whispered, "Okay, I just gotta go tell my friend Lois though."

"Yeah," he smiled in victory, strolling back to his car to fill it up with fuel. Julie slipped Tim a curious glance as she went to find Lois in the store. What was taking her so long? You'd never guess she ate like there was no tomorrow. Her figure didn't disclose a diet of anything but sweets.

* * *

Tim scrutinized the 'majestic vehicle' on his way to pay, snickering to himself. That guy had no game!

He was hit with a strong aroma as he passed the driver's window. _Was that pot?_ He glowered at The Swede, this dropkick expected Julie Taylor to take a ride with him. He'd been sitting in his van too long. There was no way Taylor would go anywhere with him…she wasn't that kind of girl.

There was something about him that Tim couldn't place. _How does Taylor know him?_

He's not someone Coach would approve of hanging around his daughter. Tim remembered how unsettled coach would get around Seven, who was pretty mild mannered, to be fair.

Tim exited the shop as the guy walked in. The only time Tim saw Julie outside of school and football was at the local community pool. That's where he'd seen him.

"You work at the pool, right?"

"Sup, name's The Swede," he pointed his index finger at Tim, "I've seen you there... with a string of different girls. Enjoy being on the team while you can. After high school I don't think you'll be as sought after."

Tim couldn't help but notice the distain in his voice, "You got a problem with me?"

The Swede laughed and raised his hands in innocence, "Nope, not you. High school in general, football, this town... Isn't your pep rally on tonight? Better run along, you don't want to be late."

Tim fought every fibre of his being that was screaming at him to teach this kid a lesson. He took the high road and shoved past The Swede. That was Tim's high road; he wasn't a saint.

This guy wasn't worth the hassle if any of the Dillon coaching staff heard he was brawling. Tim got enough satisfaction from the slight gasp of air that escaped his mouth when their shoulders met.

Tim opened his car door and threw his wallet on the bench seat beside two unopened cans of beer. In the store, he could see Julie and her brunette friend walking towards the exit. The shop doors moved aside to allow them through. They had plastic bags bursting with candy in tow. He smirked at their innocence before sighing with longing and a hint of sadness.

"Licorice Cats…" Tim's blood ran cold at the site of his once favourite childhood snack visible against the stretched transparent bag. He forced his eyes away from the pair, drawing a long breath. Memories assaulted him, rendering him unable to focus on the black carpet at his feet.

 _"Licorice Cats?"_

 _"Please Dad..." Tim begged jumping up and down._

 _"Why don't you ask your mother when we get home?" His deep mocking laughter sending chills down Tim's spine. "But wait.. she's not there. She left because of you. That's right, all that fighting between you and Billy is what drove her away."_

 _"I'm... I'm sorry I didn't..." Sorrow closed up his throat as he fought back tears._

 _"Shut up! You're pathetic!" His father ripped the packet of sweets from his grip to put them back on the shelf when he hesitated. Tim watched his father lick his lips and take them to the counter. They walked through the shop door headed for the car._

 _"You see these?" He said, holding them up for his son._

 _Tim nodded excitedly, holding out a hand, grateful his dad softened and bought them. He watched the Licorice Cats get tossed into a nearby bin. Tim lowered his hand and looked up at his father, frowning._

 _His lower lip quivered at the sight of his father's scowling face._

 _"You don't deserve them. You never will. All you do is bother everyone... Can I have this?... Can I get that?" A finger aggressively poked Tim's undeveloped chest. "No-one cares what you want! It's about time you learnt that, boy."_

Tim touched his chest; it was like it happened yesterday. He could feel the phantom pain of his father's finger paling in comparison to his words, which cut deep, straight to the heart.

Tim opened a can of beer, sculling half the liquid in a desperate attempt to quell the voice in his head. Childhood memories, _those_ he could definitely do without.

He started his truck and drove towards the roadway, pressing the brakes while he glanced back in his rear-view mirror. Tim did a double take, at a loss for words. Julie was climbing into The Swede's van. He remembered Matt asking around for her at a party the past weekend. Seven was always flying solo lately or with that Albino kid, Landry.

* * *

Julie wanted to get to know him, make small talk, but she couldn't bring herself to start a conversation. It was an uncomfortable silence all the way. Music echoed through the carpark as the so called popular kids attending the pep rally were getting drunk, laughing amongst themselves. It was so cliché. Julie didn't want to be a part of that world anymore. She never wanted to date the quarterback of a football team.

"Well, hey, it was nice seeing you again," his forced smile slipping.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride." Julie observed his chapped lips, wondering why he'd offered to drive her. Had she just messed up her shot with him by keeping her lips sealed? Flashing lights from the pep rally were reflecting in his eyes.

"Next time you wanna-"

Julie's lips moved softly across his and he wasn't pushing her away. She leant back and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You can call me some time?" she said, smiling, as she stepped out of his van. Julie didn't look back, hearing his van fade into the distance. She'd finally worked up the courage to make a move, seize the moment. Her summer lifeguard duty was coming to an end soon and they wouldn't be in each other's lives anymore otherwise.

Amongst the crowd she spotted Matt and her mood plummeted. She needed to tell him how she felt. They couldn't keep going on like this. Matt met her gaze when she was close, his expression giving nothing away.

"Hey, I'm sorry, did I miss the show?"

"It doesn't matter. It's the Smash show anyway." Julie sat down near Matt, but not _too_ close.

"Look, I think we really need to talk." He stiffened and lowered his head.

"Okay, talk..." Hostility was seeping into his voice. Matt was angry and it was her fault. She'd been giving him lame excuses all summer.

"I just think that maybe we've changed or something." He looked up at her, his expression softening. He knew what was coming.

This was horrible. How do you dump someone that you care about but don't love anymore?

"The point is… it's me… it's not you, you didn't do anything," Julie said.

Matt blinked his eyes closed for longer than necessary. "I know I didn't do anything... I know it's not me... I know it's The Swede-"

"No, it's not The swede!" She said, her voice breaking as she begged for his understanding.

She knew Matt was tired of their situation, what they had become.

"How about...just be honest with me," he said avoiding her gaze. She felt her eyes filling with tears. "Just tell me the truth."

He sat waiting while Julie struggled to find the right words. "It's just... it's The Swede. It's my parents. It's me feeling trapped. It's me turning into my mom. It's just... I don't know, nothing seems right anymore and I really need some space."

Matt surged up from his chair, tossing aside a piece of grass he had been twirling between his fingers. He stormed off without another word or backward glance. Julie watched his retreating figure, anxiety snaking through her.

Matt Saracen was going to become nothing but a memory and she wasn't sure how that made her feel. She didn't love him anymore. He deserved to find someone who did. He was hurting now but she knew in the long run it was for the best.

"Whoa, easy Matty!" Smash yelled to Matt as he shoved past him. Unable to hold it in any longer, Julie felt her first tear of many roll down her cheek.

* * *

Jason watched Tim's beer spill onto his hand as his QB replacement bumped into him. Tim and Jason shared a curious look as they watched Matt enter the carpark.

"What was that about?" Tim shrugged disinterested, wiping his wet hand on his jeans.

Jason turned around and saw Julie sitting alone by the pool crying. What just happened? Jason looked to Tim for answers but his eyes were on a redhead wearing a barely their skirt. God, Tim can't keep up one conversation.

"I'm going to check on her."

Jason wheeled himself over to Julie.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

* * *

"Huh?" Julie jerked her head up, quickly wiping away her tears. "Yeah, sorry, I'm just gonna go."

Jason moved in front of Julie blocking her escape path, forcing her to sit back down.

"You don't have to leave. I mean, I've seen lots of girl's cry... you know I'm friends with Riggins." Julie let out a small chuckle. Jason had always been her dad's favourite player to coach. She recalled too many dinners growing up listening to her father sing his praises.

"Obviously something happened with Saracen?"

Julie saw Tim in the distance peering at her over the top of Jason's shoulder. She floundered in embarrassment and hardened her expression. Jason frowned and turned his head to see what she was looking at. Tim promptly averted his gaze, knowing he had been caught.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." Julie bitterly laughed, not wanting Jason to spread the news. "But in this town, who am I kidding… I'm sure you'll hear about it soon enough… Matt and I... we broke up."

Jason offered her a sympathetic nod, reaching out to squeeze her leg with his hand. If anyone knew how painful a split could be it was him. Julie had heard the rumours about Lyla and Tim. She couldn't imagine how she would have handled that situation. Jason, he was strong. He couldn't be broken. Julie shrank back to wipe away another tear with her jacket sleeve.

"Thanks for checking on me. I'm gonna go find Lois and get a ride home... Can you tell my dad if you see him?"

"Sure. Believe me everything will work itself out. You'll see," he said warmly. Julie threw him a half-hearted smile.

* * *

Jason waved bye to Julie and wheeled himself back over to Tim who was now fixated on a nearby buxom blonde. Jason cleared his throat then rolled his eyes hoping Tim would notice.

Tim did, grinning down at him seconds later.

"Well, what was that about?" He asked, tipping his head towards where Julie had been.

"Seven and her split up." Jason was met with silence, Tim choosing to sip his beer instead.

Moments later Tim added, "Not worth spilling my beer over."

Jason shook his head at his friend's cavalier attitude. Oddly Tim didn't seem that surprised.

* * *

The hot Texan sun beamed down upon Tim as he basked under its rays. The local community pool was the only way to survive Texas's scorching temperatures. This Saturday in particular, bikini clad girls were everywhere. Tim floated on a lounger as several nameless girls tried to get his attention. He could care less, all of his attention was on Julie Taylor and The Swede over by the canteen. The pair stood alone, deep in conversation, her face lighting up in laughter every so often. Weren't they meant to be life-guarding? What if he needed rescuing? Tim noticed the not so subtle caresses on Taylor's arm from The Swede.

The night of the pep rally, Tim had seen them kiss in the carpark. They didn't know there were any witnesses and Tim didn't tell a soul. He hadn't pictured her as the cheating type. He understood when she split with Matt the same night. Taylor knew it was over, she just hadn't told him yet, but judging by Matt's mood that night he knew what was coming. Tim was beginning to wonder if she was interested in this guy, the doobie head.

"Nah, Taylor's too good for him." He closed his eyes, pushing the unsettling thought away. Tim rested back against the lounger, tilting his hat lower.

After a few hours of drifting around the pool, Tim decided to head home and watch a game. He changed back into his jeans in the showers at the pool. Tim was headed for his car when he saw The Swede smoking a joint by the fence. A group of young girls walked past and giggled approvingly as The Swede exhaled a large plume of smoke. He nodded in their direction, sporting a wide grin. Tim couldn't ignore this clown any longer. He stalked towards him, standing in his personal space.

"You again? No offense man but I'm busy," The Swede said angling himself away from Tim.

"Stay away from Taylor," Tim commanded.

"Taylor?"

" _Julie_ , the lifeguard!"

The Swede laughed, "You bet Sherriff, Yes Sir." His voice was insincere as he took another hit on his joint, blowing the smoke in Tim's face.

Tim smacked it out of his hand and pushed him back against the fence. "I said stay away from her, got it?"

"Easy, geez. Not to brag but she's like putty in my hands. You ever had a virgin?... I'm about too-."

"Shut it! She'd never go near you if she was herself, so back off!"

"Tim, isn't it?... You're in high school-"

"So is she don't forget!" His condescension was grating on Tim's last nerve. "A guy your age hanging around school girls trying to get some tail...you're a desperate creep."

Tim grabbed The Swede by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him harder against the fence.

"We both know I could kick your ass… in fact, I think I'd enjoy it. So, don't tempt me. This is my only warning. Keep your hands off her."

The Swede remained silent, not disputing his words, pinned in place by the fullback's elbow. Tim waited until his message was received before he loosened his grip. He directed a menacing grin towards The Swede and ruffled his hair.

What a little bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FNL.

 **Authors Note:** I won't get into the habit of putting these every chapter but I forgot to mention that parts of the dialogue are lifted from the show to set the scene. As fans of the show you would have realised this. Initially this chapter was joined to the first so I'm still setting the scene. As it continues I will move away from the show picking and choosing bits that fit into my story.

xxx Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, review and favourite or follow. Journey4eva you're officially my first reviewer on fan fic :D xxx

Big thanks to JohnGreenGirl again for Beta reading this chapter.

* * *

 **Rocky Road – Chapter 2 **

_**Hey r we meetn up 2night**_

Julie waited in anticipation, checking her phone sporadically. After her shower, when she woke up, and between classes. Days passed and still nothing.

The Swede was totally blowing her off.

Julie quivered with indignation reaching for her phone. Her fingers became a flurry across the keys. She read over the text and squeezed her eyes shut. Sending this wasn't going to get her any answers.

Julie deleted her words instead asking the question on the forefront of her mind: _**Did I do something?**_

He replied seconds later: _**I think we're better as friends. I don't want da drama. C u at da pool.**_

Disappointment sagged through her upon reading his message. He seemed to be into her when they hung out last weekend at the pool. She remembered their kiss in the carpark at the pep rally.

What could have happened between then and now? Maybe somebody said something to him?

Matt.

Julie couldn't believe it! Where did he get off? Lois had told her that Matt was dating already, some new girl. The news had cut like a knife, he was never in love with her. If he was, he couldn't have moved on so quickly. She typed another text, this one was for Matt.

 _ **Wat did u say 2 The Swede?**_

 _ **Wat r u talkn about?**_

 _ **How dare u say somethin 2 him he wasn't y we broke up**_

 _ **I never said anythin 2 him, I'm fine by da way**_

 _ **I know ur fine ur datin a cheerleader, u've movd on so hav I**_

 _Knock, knock._ Her bedroom door opened. "Dinners ready."

Julie offered a half shrug pretending to focus on her phone. The tension between her mother and herself had been building all summer. Ever since her father left she found herself at her mum's beck and call, not that she ever heard a thank you. Eyes full of contempt and lectures awaited her if she wasn't chipper 24/7.

Julie trudged from her room to the kitchen, exhaling loudly. Tacos again. Her mum knew this was her least favourite meal. The glare her mother shot at her was a warning to keep her mouth closed. Julie opened the cutlery draw and selected a knife and fork. She picked up her plate and headed for her room, kicking the door closed once inside.

Avoiding her mother was getting easier by the day. Unfortunately, her sister Gracie was caught in the middle. Julie turned on the television, finding _Reno 911_ repeats. They always cheered her up without fail. How it was allowed on air she'd never know.

Her mind drifted back to The Swede when she went to bed. Maybe he had found someone else and was just going to ignore her. An older girl, possibly, and he didn't have the heart to tell her. Matt was the only one that knew about him besides Lois, and she wouldn't do anything to hurt Julie.

 _Tim!_

She sat up in bed. He knew. "He saw us together at the petrol station and he's always at the pool."

She took her phone from the side table, opening a new message. "Damn it." She didn't know his number. Julie put it back on charge and pulled her covers up. Tomorrow, she would confront Tim.

* * *

At school, after practise, Julie waited for him by his truck. Dillon's finest players strolled out from the locker rooms. Tim was taking his time by the look of things, marching to his own beat. Julie shifted her weight from one foot to the other, hoping to regain some feeling.

"I'm out of here."

Julie spotted Tim's brown locks and his broad shoulders. He nodded bye to some second-string player whose face beamed at the acknowledgement Tim provided. He hadn't seen her yet.

A slight smile appeared on his face when their eyes met.

"Taylor, you wait'n on me?" Tim threw his school bag into the bed of the truck.

"This might seem like a strange question, but you didn't say anything to the lifeguard about me, did you? I know you saw us at the petrol station."

"And in the carpark. Why?" Tim ran a hand through his wet hair.

Julie noticed a glint of mischief in his eyes. She raised an arm to rest on her hip.

"Did you talk to him?" Tim smirked in response to her now hardened gaze. "What did you say?"

He shrugged and Julie didn't move an inch, waiting for his actual answer. "It was private."

"Private!" she threw her hands in the air, "unbelievable! Can't this town stay out of my business? We don't even know each other. Why are you getting involved, because Matt's on the team? Did he ask you to say something?"

Tim leant against the truck, folding his arms. His stance emphasised his already towering physique.

"I was looking out for Coach, that's all." His attitude too smug for her liking.

"He's not your Coach anymore. Remember? He left you," she offered spitefully.

"You can do better," Tim uttered.

Julie was stunned into silence at his words, since when did Tim notice _her_?

"Shouldn't you be busy getting drunk…?" Julie paused as his body tensed from her insult, immediately regretting it. She softened her voice and added, "Just butt out and leave me alone, Tim. I know what I'm doing."

"Doesn't seem like it to me," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think you know me?" He didn't answer, instead letting his green eyes bore into hers. Julie started to feel her steel weaken, so she whirled around and stormed off towards the school entrance.

* * *

Julie sat in the passenger's seat of The Swede's van with the window down. The cool night air blew on her face as she deliberated the potential success a relationship between them would have. Did he even want something serious? After meeting his friends, she had her doubts.

Hours earlier, at the pool, Julie had apologised to The Swede for whatever Tim had said. In return, he'd invited her to hang out at his place after work. She'd texted her mum and switched off her phone.

 _ **I'm gettn a ride home. Won't b bck til late.**_

The whole night was long and uncomfortable, especially when a joint was passed around. She didn't want to appear childish but drugs weren't her thing. Julie wasn't a nark, so she simply passed it on. This crowd was definitely _not_ for her.

She had wanted some time alone with The Swede to see what they had in common.

His van came to a stop in front of her house. Julie still had hope that they could make it work. She leant towards him, meeting in the middle for a goodnight kiss.

"Get in the house right now!" Julie pulled away from The Swede to see her mother marching across the lawn. Her face turning red, Julie glanced at her watch, it was after curfew.

"I'm not going in," Julie said defiantly. "Take me somewhere," she begged The Swede.

"I can't, that's kidnapping." Her mother pounded on the car window.

"I don't care... I'm not going in."

Her mother stepped closer, opening the car door. She began to forcefully drag Julie from the car.

"What is _wrong_ with you?! Have you totally lost it?! What are you doing?!" Julie screamed hysterically.

The Swede sped off, taking her last hope of a relationship with him.

"I am your mother, alright! You have not grown up yet… and you're not rid of me yet, you hear!" She screamed for all the neighbours to hear.

"Go to Hell!" Julie spat in her mother's face.

 _SLAP_. Pain and the sudden need for revenge shot through her. Julie was paralysed in place. Nobody had ever laid a hand on her, let alone her own mother. Once the initial shock wore off, she held her cold hands up to her face, trying to ease the sting.

"You got rid of me when you had Gracie and Dad left. So, you know what… you need to learn to live with that," Julie whispered, unable to keep her voice steady. She hustled it to her bedroom and locked the door before her sobs broke free.

* * *

Beep, Beep, BEEP, BEEP.

Julie hit the snooze button on her alarm. The sun was barely up as she woke. Julie momentarily forgot about last night's events… until she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. She climbed out of bed edging closer to her mirror.

The slap wasn't just a bad memory, it had left her with a faint bruise around her eye. Worry gnawed at her, she didn't want anyone to know.

Julie tried to cover it by applying her usual makeup. It was no good, the purple bruise was clearly visible underneath. She fumbled through her makeup basket searching for heavy concealer. That did the trick. Julie styled her hair down across her face for extra surety.

Julie slunk out of the house with her lunch and textbooks before her mother woke. With no licence, she was walking to school for the foreseeable future.

By lunchtime, Julie was relieved that nobody, including Lois, could tell anything had changed.

Granted, Lois wasn't the most observant person to begin with. Tyra was never around anymore, so it wasn't all that hard of an act to keep up.

The foundation of Julie's life was crumbling out from under her but she kept up a show of normality. It was funny how you could feel so alone when you were surrounded by so many people.

The cafeteria emptied and the hallways filled with students, headed to their classes. Julie strolled up the internal stairs, lost in her thoughts when she plummeted forward, reeling from a sharp stab of pain in her back.

Julie toppled into the stair railing trying to steady herself. She glanced behind her into the crowd, heart pumping, wanting to find the culprit.

Sporting a sly grin on her face, there stood Lauren, Matt's seemingly perfect cheerleader girlfriend, at the bend in the stairwell. Julie was careful to keep a neutral expression. This girl did not get to see how much she had rattled her. Julie carried on walking up the stairs, softly rubbing her back.

It was comforting to know that Lauren was ugly on the inside and definitely not perfect.

In Science class, constant whispers and bitchy cackles had Julie on edge. She wondered who everyone was gossiping about now. Vanessa and Brittany, your typical blonde cheerleaders, sat directly across the room from her. Julie heard some more of her classmates muttering under their breath.

She glanced around to see a few quickly focus on their books or use their hand to hide their smiles. _What was going on?_

From the corner of her eye she could see the cheerleaders pointing at her. She turned towards them, glaring, and they glared back at her before whispering to each other. These types of girls seemed to travel in packs waiting to attack.

Julie couldn't wait for the day to be over, grateful when the school bell rang. She lifted her backpack up to the bench, feeling something wet and sticky on her fingers. _What was that?_

Pink gum was stuck all over her backpack. She heard their mocking laughter, turning in time to catch them each blowing a pink bubble while exiting the room. Julie sighed and grabbed a tissue. She began picking the gum off her bag.

This whole year was going to _suck_.

To make matters worse, she was seeing The Swede this afternoon. She wished she never signed up for extra shifts. Julie would be happy to avoid him indefinitely, mortified over the events of last night. Who was she kidding? They were never going to work out. She laughed to herself. Maybe Tim Riggins was right, she didn't know _what_ she was doing.

* * *

Tim hoped Taylor was working after school. He lifted the child safety lock on the gate at the community pool and found her sitting atop the tower. She'd been acting odd all day, didn't smile or say much to her friend at lunch. Instead, she stared at her lunch tray and dragged her fork around the food.

Her change in appearance wasn't hard to miss, blonde hair strewn half across her face. Before school she wore sunglasses, which wasn't abnormal, but for her it was. She never wore them, not once that he could recall. Tim remembered the tricks his mum would use when his dad let loose after too many drinks.

Something was up with Taylor and he was determined to get answers.

She climbed down off her lifeguard stand. He decided now was the time to talk to her. He heaved himself out of the pool, grabbing his towel. Tim quickened his pace so they would meet at the corner bend.

"Hold up."

"Not now, Tim." She sighed moving to veer past him.

"Stop, will you? I just wanted to say..." Tim squinted as if the sun was reflecting off her sunglasses. Taylor lifted them to sit atop her head. Her makeup had melted in the heat allowing her bruised eye to shine through. He crumbled inside, raising his hand to touch her eye. She flinched in anticipation.

"How'd that happen?"

"None of your business," She responded angling herself to flee, stopped by Tim's fingers which now encased her wrist.

"Did _he_ do this?" Tim said, staring at The Swede. He simmered with anger, balling his fists. Of all the mistakes he'd ever made, that was a line he would never cross, putting his hands on a woman.

"What? No!" She answered quickly, biting down on her lower lip.

"You've been avoiding him?" Was she trying to cover for him? He glimpsed a haunted expression flash briefly across her eyes. She opened her mouth about to speak but gave him a frosty look instead. Tim wished he could read her thoughts.

She folded her arms across her chest. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Her eyes darted around to nearby swimmers. Tim dragged her around to the side of the pool shed out of everyone's eye line and earshot.

"Tim! What the hell?" She shrieked, pulling free from his hold on her arm.

"Was this Seven?" he said between gritted teeth. Tim would make him pay, it didn't matter in the least that he was a teammate.

"No... Matt... No," her eyes started to glisten. "He would never do that."

"You can tell me." Tim searched her eyes for what felt like an eternity. He wanted Taylor to trust him, to feel safe around him.

She closed her eyelids, exhaling heavily. "It was my Mum…"

"Mrs Taylor?" he muttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, so you can go tell everyone now, happy? Spread some gossip, that's what everyone loves to do in Dillon." Julie kept her eyes from meeting his.

"Is everything alright at home?" he whispered, brushing off her last comment.

She bitterly laughed at his question before silence set in between them. He was happy she didn't run away. He gave her time to regain composure and hopefully open up to him.

Tim lifted her chin with his finger so their eyes met. "Jules."

"No, I..." she paused as her voice cracked. "I feel like I'm drowning… Have you ever had that? My life's falling apart and… I don't know what to do." She didn't hide her tears, letting them roll down her cheeks.

Tim felt his heart constrict at the sight. He didn't want her to cry. Tim wasn't comfortable being emotionally close to anybody. He wasn't sure what to say, but he wanted to comfort her.

Tim put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She leant into the hug resting against his chest. A small sob escaped her throat. He wrapped his other arm around her trembling body, his fingers meeting the bare skin of her back.

"Julie?... JULIE!" a female voice called, minutes later. Tim watched Taylor wipe her face dry and distance herself from him before he could object.

* * *

Tim looked down at his shirt, the remnants of her tears present as he drove home from the community pool. Julie Taylor was feeling the same as him. He'd just assumed she had a perfect life. Perfect family. Perfect grades. Perfect body. What could she possibly have to complain about?

Everything he knew about her was second hand gossip. Inwardly wincing, he thought she'd probably heard all about the Riggins family too. Holding her close to him minutes ago, it felt right. She needed someone in that moment, to care about her.

Last year was a nightmare for Tim. Jason's injury shook him, his on/off again relationship with Tyra had ended and nobody would ever forget the disaster that was Lyla Garrity. Tim didn't know what he was doing either, his life was a string of bad choices.

Julie Taylor's blunt words had stuck with him.

 _"Shouldn't you be busy getting drunk."_

She wasn't wrong, all summer long he had leant on his faithful crutch. That was another thing Tim could thank his dysfunctional family for. It was the best coping mechanism he currently had.

The Taylor's were the only bright light in what was a very dark year. Deep down, deep, deep down if he was honest… he needed someone to care about him too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FNL.

Thank You once again to JohnGreenGirl for Beta reading my story.

Have Fun Reading, Everybody Else! :D

* * *

 **Rocky Road – Chapter 3**

"Tim, you can't mess around this year. You need to start taking your life seriously."

"Yeah, Yeah," Tim moaned. Tired of hearing the same old sentiment from his best friend. He stared at the marks on the hallway floor ahead. Why bother? He wasn't going to college. He'd probably never leave Dillon. That was Jason's dream.

"Are you coming?" Jason tilted his head towards the weights room.

Tim hesitated, spotting Taylor up ahead by the coaches' office. She was sat cross legged on the floor reading. She wore skate shoes and skinny leg jeans as usual. Her straightened long blonde hair billowing around her face.

Ignoring Jason, Tim walked towards her. "Tim!"

"I'll meet you in class." He waved his friend aside, focused on Taylor.

Tim stood a few metres from her, remaining unnoticed. He couldn't help but wonder what was so interesting about that book? His whole life he'd yet to find a book worth reading. The faint sounds of whatever she was listening to were barely audible. Taylor looked peaceful in her own little world. A lot better than when he'd last seen her.

Tim leant on the wall beside her, casting a shadow on her page. She looked up from her book and removed an earbud. Her music echoed in the silent surroundings before her hand encased it.

"Hey," he drawled.

"Oh... Hi," Julie breathed giving him a half smile.

Tim pointed to her T-shirt. "Sum 41?"

She glanced down following his finger line. "It's a band... The coach should be back soon, he left a while ago."

"I wasn't looking for him."

"Oh…Okay." She went back to reading her book.

It seemed as though Taylor wanted him to leave. Yesterday she'd melted into his embrace. Tim hoped head games were not in his future. He'd had enough of them to last a lifetime. He wanted to make sure she was okay but didn't know how to ease into it.

"What are you doing down here outside his office?"

"Reading. Old habit I guess. It's quiet, so I don't get distracted... well it _was_." She giggled at her own quip.

She was starting to soften. "Am I a distraction?"

The first bell rang and Taylor closed her book placing it in her backpack. She stood and put her headphones in her pocket. "I told Lois I'd meet her before dance class."

Tim watched her rush down the hall, eagerly fleeing his presence. He decided cornering her at lunch would be the best plan of attack. She wouldn't be able to use the excuse of class, to run from him again.

* * *

Julie's eyes roamed the cafeteria. The room was buzzing with chatter. Lois's loud slurps on her straw drew her attention back towards their table. Over her friend's shoulder she spotted the number 33 emblazoned on a hoodie.

Tim stood holding his lunch tray with one hand, waiting to use the vending machine behind a much shorter and gawkier Nicholas. Julie hoped Nicholas was having a better day. She had seen two Panther's players tormenting him outside of class this morning. His timid nature and lisp made him an easy target for cold hearted meatheads.

Nicholas hit his hand on the machine repeatedly then hung his head. She watched him turn around and speak to Tim. Nicholas straightened his glasses smiling up at Tim after he took the money handed to him.

Julie was surprised Tim even acknowledged Nicholas. He had helped him despite the negative effect it had on his cool factor. Tim had helped her too when she needed it.

Tim Riggins, he was your stereotypical jock. Wasn't he? Perfect Body. No brains. A Lothario. He was the reason she had a rule about dating football players.

Tim was headed her way. As he neared, dread filled her stomach remembering his attempt to strike up a conversation this morning. He was definitely a distraction, no question. Now she needed to decide if he was a welcome one.

Tim didn't wait for an invitation, sitting himself down next to her friend.

"Lois, I take it? I'm Tim."

"I know." She beamed, her eyes bugging out at Julie.

Julie smirked as Lois tried to contain her excitement. She'd always had a crush on Tim. The students nearby and his Panther's teammates were staring.

* * *

Matt felt Landry tap him on the arm and point across the cafeteria. Matt saw Lois and Julie eating with Tim.

"Looky here, seems Tim's got himself a new target. Didn't take him long," Smash joked, elbowing Matt.

"Good luck, he's not Julie's type," Matt uttered bitterly. He lowered his drink down onto the table a little harder than necessary.

Smash laughed, his pearly white teeth on display. "I think you'll find he's every girl's type... for a night."

* * *

Tim unwrapped his vending machine chocolate bar. "What are you doing?"

"I'm eating my lunch. I thought you were smart?"

"You don't eat here Tim, the team's over there. People are looking." Julie discretely glanced around the cafeteria.

"Don't be rude," Lois scolded, narrowing her eyes in Julie's direction.

"If I want to eat here I will. It's a free country last time I checked."

"Tim!"

"Taylor!" he mimicked. They locked eyes in silence. What was he up to?

"I… ah… just remembered I need to go to the Library. I'll catch up with you in English," Lois said standing up and pushing her seat back in place. Julie did not want to be left alone with Tim.

"Wait up Lois! I need to get a book too."

"Tell me what it is, I can get it for you?" Julie face-palmed, Lois couldn't be that clueless.

"She doesn't _really_ need a book." Tim answered, winking at Lois. Julie watched Lois swoon and exhaled loudly waving her friend away.

Tim sat there dipping his hot chips in sauce like everything was normal. Like him and her having lunch together made perfect sense.

Julie cringed inwardly remembering the inner most thoughts she'd shared with him. If she stalled long enough, Tim might give up and move on to another girl. She picked at her fingernails but he remained at the table. Maybe that was wishful thinking. "Sorry for the other day, I'm fine now… Really, everything's great. You can go join your friends."

Tim laughed, picking up his hamburger and taking a mouthful. She watched him chew. She was uUnsure of how their conversation would play out.

"That needs a bit more practice if you want people to believe it. I'm fine now… _really,_ everything's great," Tim deadpanned. "See I've been saying it for years. I'm a pro."

That wasn't a joke, he was serious. _He'd been unhappy for years!_ Julie had heard that Tim's parents weren't around anymore. It must be hard knowing they didn't care enough to stick around, that you don't matter to them. You're not worth their time. He was good at hiding his feelings for the most part. The only red flags were his excessive drinking and reckless behaviour.

"I don't want to talk, especially not here," she whispered.

"Believe me, I _know_. I'm just eating my lunch." Tim smirked.

Julie conceded defeat and let herself relax in his presence. She ate her lunch comforted knowing she wasn't alone, he was miserable too.

When he had held her in his arms she'd felt safe like nothing bad was going to happen. She wondered if he knew the calming effect he had on her? Maybe that was why Tyra stayed with him, when he was sleeping around?

* * *

Minutes drifted by and Tim remained oblivious to her inner musings.

"Onto her next player already. Damn the girl moves fast."

"She's not a virgin anymore. Probably never was, the slut."

Julie looked up to see Vanessa and Brittany, Lauren's friends, cackling obnoxiously after their loud remarks. Julie did not want to start a screaming match or cat fight in the middle of the cafeteria, so she kept quiet. All daddies' money in the world couldn't buy class or a brain.

Tim wasn't quite so calm, jumping to his feet, grabbing one of the girls by the arm. "Say it again?" he challenged. Brittany looked down at Julie with a devious smirk.

"Tim," Julie begged touching his arm across the table, "stop!" He let go of Brittany taking in the hushed whispers around them and sat back down.

"You shouldn't let them say that about you," he griped.

"Like I care what they think... they're idiots." Tim grinned in response. "It's true."

"I'm not disagreeing, it's nice to hear someone else say it."

Julie chewed on a snow pea, tired of living in Dillon.

"Everyone in this town feels like they have the right to tell me their opinion. How dare I break up with the quarterback when the season's about to start? Like it matters... I can't fight everyone." Tim placed his hand over hers, softly stroking his thumb against the back of her palm. Julie's eyes were drawn to their hands on the table. His soft touch. He had the hand of a man, not a boy, weathered by scars.

"Tim."

Julie jumped at the intrusion and edged her hand out from under his. Warmth filled her chest when she saw Tim frown as their hands separated.

"Street." Tim grunted, keeping his eyes on her. She fought her body's desire to feel his touch again, sipping on her drink instead.

"I didn't know you two were friends," Jason pried.

Tim sprawled out on his chair. "We're talking."

" _I_ _bet_." Jason's tone of voice showcased his contempt. "Are you coming to sit with the team?"

"Why? So, you can lecture me? I've heard it all before."

"It's one of my favourite pastimes. Don't take it away from me." Julie smiled at his sarcasm. " _This_ … you're asking for trouble."

Tim rolled his eyes at Jason's overreaction and took his time to answer. "We're eating lunch relax. I'll talk to you later."

"Tim-"

"I said I'll talk to you later," his voice stern as he glared at Jason.

"Fine!" Jason looked at Julie pointedly. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Tim resumed eating his hamburger and Julie grinned at his nonchalance. "Jason seems worried. Should I be?"

"Don't you trust me?" he garbled with a mouth full of food.

"Said the wolf to little red riding hood."

Trust and Tim Riggins in the same sentence. Could she trust him? Something had changed between them this past week. He had involved himself in her life. His touches, they made her feel alive, like her old self. She wondered if he had felt it too? Tomorrow he would probably go back to finding her invisible.

Julie pulled out her book and read. Her thoughts were too depressing. He was a welcome distraction and if he moved on she'd be alone again.

The bell soon rang for class. She didn't make a move to leave. "Class, Taylor," Tim said, nodding in the direction of the hallway.

"I'm waiting for them to go first. I don't want to deal with questions about _this_ right now." Tim looked at her confused. Julie smirked. "You've lived here all your life. You of all people know how this town works."

"I don't care what people say."

"Yes, you do."

"Do you think you know me?" She smiled at his use of her words.

"Not as well as I thought I did." She was beginning to see why her Dad and Jason never gave up on him.

Once the other students had vacated the cafeteria, she stood up. They walked over to the bin. Tim held the lid open for her while she tipped her rubbish in and emptied his tray next.

Julie placed her hand on his chest and leant up planting a soft kiss on his cheek. He gazed down at her, the corner of his mouth quirking up. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem," he whispered back, gently resting his hand on her hip.

"I... um... I guess I'll see you around." Tim nodded in reply. She felt his strong hand fall away from her body, instantly missing his warm touch.

* * *

"I thought I missed you in the crowd. Are you the last person to leave?" Lois was waiting outside the cafeteria the whole time, unbelievable.

"Tim's still in there."

"Is he?" Lois smiled, waggling her eyebrows.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Tell me everything! How did I not know you two were hanging out?"

Julie wanted her private life, to stay that, private.

"We're not, he was checking up on me. I totally embarrassed myself at the community pool and cried in front of him."

"You cried?" Lois cringed.

"A lot's happening at the moment. You know, changing at home and with school... and he kept picking at me till I broke."

"I'm sorry you're having such a hard time. It'll be okay. By next week Tim will have forgotten everything." Lois said. Julie felt Lois's arms wrap around her in a big side hug.

"I'm over it anyway." Julie hated lying but she hated being vulnerable even more.

"If you ever need me, I'm here." Julie smiled and opened the door to class.

* * *

At football practice after school, Tim was greeted by Jason. "Glad to see you bothered to show up and you're on time."

"Is this coach or friend Six I'm talking to? I can't keep track."

"Maybe you should stay sober, then it would be easier to follow." Tim laughed, Jason always made him laugh. He was a straight shooter.

"Riggins get over here!" Tthe new coach yelled.

During wind sprints Tim could see Seven glancing his way, no doubt wanting to ask what was going on between him and Taylor. Maybe she was right and he was about to be hit with 20 questions.

Matt appeared alongside Tim. "How come you had lunch with Julie?"

"Felt like it." Here we go.

"You know Julie's dating that lifeguard?"

"She was... She's not anymore," Tim grinned, knowing what it would imply.

"Oh... Are you two-"

"Nope." Tim picked up his pace wanting to get away from Seven.

"I'm with Lauren now," he yelled to Tim's retreating figure.

"I know," Tim smirked over his shoulder. Evidently, Seven wasn't over Taylor.

With each minute spent on the field, Tim felt more ill. A hangover and the heat combined had caused him to miss several blocks.

"Better not start this again Rigg," Smash yelled, shaking his head.

"33 give me laps and run the stairs till I tell you to stop. You understand?!" The new coach must have noticed he wasn't exactly clear headed. Punishing Tim by pushing him harder than anyone else out there.

"Yes, Coach." Tim felt lightheaded but ploughed on, wanting to save face in front of his teammates. He passed Jason, barely able to make out his figure amongst the sweat beading over his eyelids. Tim's legs began to give way as he swayed unsteadily.

"Tim!" he heard Jason call, his hearing drifting in and out before his world went black.

Tim opened his eyes to find Matt and Smash standing over him. He heard Smashes voice, "Wake up, brother."

"Tim, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Tim focused on Jason's concerned face. A cool breeze was now present. Jason placed a cold towel on Tim's forehead.

"Go sit on the bench, you're no good to us today. Where is 33's replacement?" Coach groaned.

This old codger could care less about him. Tim was pissed after pushing himself to the extreme for nothing. He wasn't going to get this guy's approval and he no longer wanted it. Tim stood up and stormed off towards the locker room.

"Get back here, I told you to bench it! Don't think you're playing this week." The threat only carried weight if Tim cared. He could live without football.

* * *

Julie was lying on her bed in vain trying to read in vain. Her mind kept drifting back to her lunch with Tim Riggins. She huffed in surrender closing the book and placing it on the bedside table. Her phone buzzed. It was a message from Tyra.

 _ **Hey sorry it's been so long. Anythin new wit u?**_

Word must have spread that she had lunch with Tim. Landry would have told her.

 _ **No same old. Matt & I split but u probably heard.**_

 _ **I did u okay?**_

 _ **Yeah it's a bit weird seeing him with Lauren already**_

 _ **Guys are pigs wat more can I say. Speakin of pigs I heard u & Tim had lunch. **_

"Here we go, the reason she actually texted me, nothing for weeks," Julie muttered to herself.

 _ **We didn't have lunch. I barely know him**_

 _ **So ur not hanging out?**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **Okay if that's ur story**_

 _ **It is cause that's the truth**_

 _ **Landry thought maybe u 2 were datin**_

 _ **Landry needs 2 mind his own business**_

 _ **Calm down just asking**_

 _ **I know. I'll c u at school**_

Her mother paused by her door. "You still up?" They were the first words she had said to her all day.

Julie sat up on her bed and rubbed her temples. "I'm going to shower."

Her mother walked away without another word. Julie turned her phone off, no longer wanting to deal with anyone. She lifted her pillow retrieving her pyjamas and headed for the shower.

In her dreams, the water always washed away all of her problems.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FNL.

xxx Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, review and favourite or follow xxx

JohnGreenGirl - Beta reader for this chapter. Have fun with your fireworks!

* * *

 **Rocky Road – Chapter 4 **

Julie daydreamed of all the adventures she could have with her newfound spare time. Quitting her lifeguard job this morning was definitely the right decision. Knowing The Swede was out of her life for good, made a temporarily stagnant bank account totally worth it.

Julie swung her feet up onto the coffee table in the lounge room. Her channel surfing stopped, once she found a 90's made afternoon movie. A corny but watchable low budget film was just what she needed to relax. A cold breeze blew through the sliding door. Julie wished she had a warm body to cuddle up against. Tim was the first person that came to mind. She chuckled to herself. Somehow, she couldn't imagine him watching 'Stolen Innocence' with her.

 _Bring-Bring, Bring-Bring_.

Julie muted the television and walked over to the telephone. "Hello."

"How's one of my beautiful girls doing?"

She checked the clock, the man was punctual. "I'm okay."

"How's school going?" Every time the same question.

"Okay. It's school Dad."

"How's Matt?"

Julie hadn't told him about the split. He wasn't around anymore. He'd come home to visit less than a handful of times all summer. He didn't deserve to know. It worked out well not having her mother at the school. They were both out of the loop.

"He's... happy." Adding under her breath, "With Lauren."

"Anything new I should know about?"

 _The truth. She broke up with Matt. She briefly dated an older guy and now she's single. All communication with her mother was tense after 'the slap'. She was interested in getting to know Dillon's fullback._

"No." The lie was easier.

"Is there a reason you only grunt one or two-word answers to me?"

She huffed into the receiver. "Everything's the same as it was last week when you called. What do you want from me?"

 _What was one more lie?_

"Julie. You know something, I'm getting sick of that little attitude of yours."

"Maybe you should stop calling then." She was unable to hold in a small laugh.

"Put your mother on the phone!" he commanded.

"She's not here. Is that all you wanted? My show is back on." Adrenaline coursed through her veins. She had never spoken to her father disrespectfully, it was liberating.

"I swear... When will your mother be home?" He didn't know how to handle her when she was like this.

"I don't know, she was gone when I came out of my room this morning."

"She would have left a note."

"Actually, she didn't. My guess is she's spending time with Gracie and Glenn, her new family. She's doing me a favour. I get the house all to myself. I could invite over some company, Matt maybe. Same time next week?"

Julie hung up the phone before he could respond. She had been fighting the urge to rile him up for weeks. Her resolve to abstain had weakened with each passing day he was MIA.

 _Bring-Bring, Bring-Bring_.

There was no way she was answering, to have her ear chewed off.

 _Bring-Bring, Bring-Bring_.

Julie felt lighter somehow. Unloading on him had released some of her pent-up anger. When was she ever going to matter more than football? He had just up and left this time. It wasn't enough that her childhood was constantly disrupted for football, moving from one town to another.

 _Bring-Bring, Bring-Bring_.

Julie put her feet back on the coffee table. She turned up the volume on the television to drown out the incessant ringing.

* * *

Julie listened to music as she laid on the bleachers and watched the sun track across the sky. After dinner yesterday, she had been expecting her Dad to call again or her mother to unleash a verbal tirade but it was business as usual. Nothing happened.

Julie figured her parents must not have spoken yet. She did not want to be around when they did. Her cowardice got the better of her and she hightailed it out of the house nice and early.

Julie knew she should be practising, not cloud watching. This year Lois and her were front and centre in the new dance. The teacher had awarded them the privilege of adding their own choreography for a small section of the routine.

Julie lifted her arm to check her watch and groaned. The doors would be unlocked by now. She traipsed down from the bleachers and headed towards the dance hall.

"Julie."

She turned around to see Lyla jogging up to her, hair perfectly in place. _Not another one of Tim's exes_.

"Hi, Lyla." She was always so well spoken and well presented. It bugged Julie.

"I know we aren't close..."

 _Meaning, I've only ever said a few words to you but I feel like I should tell you how to live your life._ "Mm," she mumbled waiting for Lyla to continue.

"Since I've become more involved in the church I feel it is my duty to impart the Lord's wisdom."

Julie bit onto the side of her cheek to stop from smiling.

"I know you're a good girl… and Tim… he can be very persuasive."

Julie wasn't sure what exactly went on between Lyla and Tim. She did however not believe the towns' story in which the sweet and innocent Lyla was corrupted by the evil Riggins boy. She had cheated on Jason when he was in the hospital, no less. Now she was preaching to Julie. What a hypocrite.

Lyla and her weren't friends last year and she couldn't see anything changing.

"Tim and I were just talking... I have to go or I'm going to be late for dance... ah, thanks, I guess?"

Julie scurried off, thankful Lyla didn't know when practice actually started. Why was she there early anyway?

Julie stopped in front of the dance hall and grabbed the door handle. She heard laughter in the distance. Through the small glass window in the door, she spotted Jason and Lyla talking. Julie momentarily paused mid-stride. She was taken aback at how chummy they seemed after everything they'd been through.

She continued through the doorway once the shock wore off and closed the door behind her. It made her reflect on her relationship with Matt. Sadly, they hadn't said two words to each other since the split. At some point, she hoped they could be friends.

* * *

The quiche smelt so good while she waited in line for her lunch. Julie's stomach growled and she hoped no one else heard. The cafeteria line started moving and she grabbed two serves of quiche leaving the wedges behind.

Julie was enjoying her first mouthful when Tim joined her. She gulped it down, stunned he was sitting with her again.

"My lunch buddy skipped school yesterday."

 _His lunch buddy_. Where did that come from? "I wasn't feeling well... Are you okay?" Lois had texted her yesterday to let her know Tim collapsed at practice.

"News spreads quickly," he shrugged.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds longer than necessary.

"I'll be fine." She nodded, doubting he was being honest with her.

Julie took another bite of her quiche and noticed the table was shaking. She was perplexed until she spotted Tim tapping his foot. The jiggling of his leg sent vibrations through the table.

Julie put her foot over his, softly pressing down to stop the movement. She felt his other leg wrap around hers locking her foot in place.

He ducked his head like he was waiting for her to retaliate.

"You're so crafty," she teased, amused by his antics.

Tim straightened but didn't release her leg. Affection glowed in his eyes when they met hers.

When she was around Tim she found herself lost in their own little world.

"The new coach has it in for me. I never thought I'd miss your Dad yelling at me or his angry scowl. "

Julie remembered all the times she'd seen that scowl directed at her. "I miss him too. He called yesterday."

She gazed out a nearby window staring down to the students below. She could feel Tim's eyes on her and hoped he wouldn't interrupt.

"He's not as intimidating when you can't see his face... The things I said, I've never spoken to him like that before." She looked up at the ceiling trying to blink away the wetness pooling in her eyes. "It's different now... everything's different. Even if he comes back it won't be the same."

Tim softly rubbed his foot against her leg. His subtle gesture providing the comfort she needed.

"I'm thinking about quitting the team."

Julie shifted her eyes back to him grateful for the change of subject. "What? You can't."

Tim swallowed his mouthful of quiche. "It's not fun anymore. I don't like being told what to do, not even by Street."

"He's your friend. I'm not going to lie, I don't understand all the fuss about football but you love to play. I've seen you out there on game nights. You were one of Dad's star players at the state championships. Don't let… whatever his name is, ruin it for you."

His eyes lit up in mischief. "You've been watching me on game nights hey?"

Julie flushed realising what she had said, "I watch _all_ of the Panthers on game night. It's part of my job as the Coaches' daughter and being a Taylor it's mandatory to chat about football for hours."

Tim laughed, taking another bite of quiche. "So, you'll come watch me play this season?"

Julie shook her head. "My Dad's not the Coach anymore. Remember?"

"You can still come. I could use the support, I only have Billy in the stands and you've met him."

She couldn't tell if he was being serious. "I'm sure there's plenty of rally girls and cheerleaders screaming for number 33."

"They don't count. I know you won't turn on me if I miss a block." Tim rubbed his foot against her leg again. "To sweeten the deal, I'll even let you hold my towel."

Julie snorted. "Lucky me! Do I get to hold this sweaty towel for the whole game or is it passed around to other girls?"

He grinned. "Just you Taylor."

He really did want her there. "I'll think about it, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I don't have to touch that towel." He roared with laughter and she found herself doing the same. A happy Tim was infectious.

"My Mum will be suspicious, me wanting to go watch the Panthers play of my own free will."

Julie stared vacantly at her plate considering her options. Friday night football would get her out of the house. Did she want to spend another year sitting on the bleachers?

"Tell her you're still pining after Seven."

"She doesn't even know we broke up."

* * *

"Finished reading plays Matty?"

Matt sat down next to Smash. "For now... Is Tim at school today?" He hadn't seen him at practice this morning. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You know it. He's still trying to work his magic on one Miss Julie Taylor. Coach T would be so proud." Smash gestured towards Tim. His eyes were immediately drawn to the pairs intertwined feet.

"You okay Saracen?"

"Huh." Matt turned to find Jason intently watching them too. He looked back over at Julie and Tim. "It's fine. I mean we're not together anymore. I don't-"

"Mm-hmm sure you are." Smash laughed.

Matt didn't know what to think about them. He had told everyone it was a mutual breakup. Secretly, he'd only wanted it after Julie gave him the brush off during summer. He had Lauren now anyway, he didn't need to think about Julie Taylor anymore. Matts' chest tightened a little as Julie and Tim wore bright smiles.

* * *

"Was I right about yesterday? Did you get hassled about us having lunch?" Julie said grinning.

"Yep." Tim sighed. "You?"

"Your exes really don't like you." They both burst into laughter.

"They miss me," he teased.

"Tim…" Julie wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer but had to ask. "Why are you here with me again?"

"I saw you eating alone-"

Julie pointed to a nearby student. "She's eating alone."

Tim gave her the once-over and then did the same to Julie.

 _Urgh! Was he serious right now?_ "Tyra said you were a pig."

He raised his hands in innocence. "I'm a guy and it was a joke, you've heard of those."

He was so cocky. If he wasn't going to be straight with her she would make him uncomfortable. A bit of payback for the leering look wouldn't hurt either.

"My Dad once told me guys are only interested in sex."

Tim let out a small laugh. "Sounds like something Coach would say."

"Is it true?"

His expression sobered. "What's the right answer here?"

Julie mimed sealing her lips and throwing away the key.

Tim shook his head at her theatrics. "It's crossed my mind but sex isn't why I'm here. If that's what you're asking."

"He said you'd lie."

Tim peered at her in suspicion. "Did I pass your little test?"

It was fun watching him squirm. Julie shrugged, unsure of what she wanted to hear. On one hand, she wanted him to be attracted to her but she didn't want to be like all the other girls.

"You should go, Lois will be here soon."

He pulled away. The removal of his leg caused her foot to abruptly hit the ground.

"I guess I failed. You want me to leave?"

His green eyes burrowed into hers as she contemplated her answer. Being around him lifted her mood. The downside was the spotlight it created. Julie wanted to stay out of the gossip mill if possible and drift into obscurity.

"Yes," she blurted out.

Tim said nothing mulling over her answer. "Fine by me, I'll go."

Julie opened her mouth about to ask him to stay, but reconsidered. This was probably for the best. She didn't have the best track record picking boyfriends.

He picked up his tray and walked around to her side of the table. He leant down to whisper in her ear.

She could smell his cologne and feel his warm breath on her neck.

"You're getting better, I almost believed you."

When he left, Julie let out a shaky breath she didn't realise she was holding in. Julie glanced over her shoulder unable to keep a smile from appearing on her lips.

* * *

Tim headed towards his teammates, the scent of her perfume lingering in the air. She didn't want him to leave. Julie Taylor liked his company. This summer he had felt numb inside. Before, he was literally drunk, and now, he was drunk on happiness.

He noticed Seven subtly peering past him trying to keep an eye on Taylor. Tim sat down at the table affectionately slapping Street on the back. Seven didn't acknowledge his arrival. He played with his posh girlfriend's hair as she sat on his lap.

Seven was lucky his new girl remained blissfully ignorant of the longing glances he directed at his ex.

Tim was lucky Taylor had forgotten all about Seven.

"Struck out?" Smash said.

Tim ignored him. He watched two students nearby playing a game of chess. He hadn't played chess in years, since game night at Street's.

"Girl's sassy and she's smart. What made you think she'd wanna hang out with you Rigg?"

"You should be a comedian," Tim stated blandly, unable to bite his tongue.

"I'd like to hang out with you." Rachel appeared beside him. She was a bottle dyed redhead who he had previously hooked up with. She must have overheard their conversation.

"I bet you would." Tim grabbed her a chair. She sat next to him and he draped his arm over her shoulders. He wasn't remotely interested in this girl. She could, however, be used to prove Smash wrong.

"Good. I'll be glad to tell Tyra you and Julie aren't dating," Landry said.

Like it was anyone's business if Taylor and him were dating. "Tyra scared I was gonna be off the market?"

Landry scoffed, then said, "I'm pretty sure she's over you. In fact, she was over you when you were dating."

"Pretty sure or sure?" Tim winked at Landry.

Smash chimed in, "Yeah, I seem to remember a steamy afternoon in my lounge room with her fine self."

Tim yawned disinterestedly. "She was always easy. You'd know that by now Landry."

"You're a jackass you know," he replied storming off. Tim couldn't help but smile at how easy it was to ruffle his feathers.

He followed Landry's back and saw Julie collide with him. Tim checked to see if she was okay, stretching a little taller than his teammates' heads. He watched her pick up the books she'd dropped. Taylor glanced around the room. Her eyes darted from Tim's almost as quickly as they had met. His glow of happiness was fading fast at the sight of her back and cold reception.

He felt fingers caress his neck. _Rachel_. He had forgotten she was sitting there. That was why Taylor barely looked at him.

Tim distanced himself from her, striking up a conversation with Street. He acted as though he didn't hear her moan of protest. Tim knew how to give a cold shoulder. Just ask Billy, Jason, Tyra... well most people had been on the receiving end at one point in time.

Julie Taylor was the only girl he wanted touching him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FNL.

xxx Sorry it took so long. I was sucked down the rabbit hole of Love Island and Outlander hehe xxx

JohnGreenGirl - Beta reader for this chapter.

* * *

 **Rocky Road – Chapter 5**

"I'll see you after school, no later than 3:30. You hear?"

Julie nodded absentmindedly at her father; her eyes were fixed on the black Chevrolet pickup which had entered the school carpark.

"Are you listening...? What are you looking at?" Her dad turned to peer out his window.

Julie's heart raced in fear of being caught gazing at Tim Riggins. Fortunately, he had driven past leaving her father none the wiser.

Over dinner the past weekend, she had told her parents Matt was no longer her boyfriend. The split was a convenient excuse for her 'bad attitude', as they termed it.

Her mother now understood why she had been socialising with The Swede. Her father's brain became intensely fixated on the subject. Hammering her with questions, angry that he was only just hearing about the older lifeguard.

To keep her parents from flipping out Julie chose to omit any mention of Tim and their new-found friendship.

She opened and closed the car door and pulled on her backpack. Julie found herself lost in flashbacks of the night her father sat her down and let her know he would be returning to Dillon.

She was so overwhelmed that she burst into tears. He'd wrapped his arms around her and promised he'd never make the same mistake. His words stuck in her mind _'This family matters more to me than anything in this world'._

"No dawdling." His stern tone had her attention.

"Yes, Dad."

"Well alright then." He pounded his hand on the hood of the car and strode towards the administration.

He was a man on a mission, determined to reclaim his old life. Apparently, Buddy Garrity had been in talks with the principal to get him back as the head coach. Mr Garrity wasn't a man many people said no to. When he wanted something, he got it by any means necessary.

Julie walked towards the school's entrance, passing Tim on the way. He gave her a nod to wait up before stepping out of his truck.

She slowed her pace to allow him to catch up with her.

"What's Coach doing here?" he said slipping her a curious glance.

"You'll see," she replied keeping teasingly tight-lipped on the details. Tim would be pumped when he heard the news, even if he wouldn't show it. It was sweet how much he admired her father.

He studied her face like he would find all of the answers there. She did the same, mesmerized by his long lashes and childlike demeanour.

"Can we talk?" Julie heard Tyra's voice and whirled around to face her. Tim did the same.

Tyra glared at him. It was obvious she still harboured anger against him from their rocky relationship. Julie saw his jaw tighten in Tyra's company.

Tim leant closer to her. His expression softening when he was out of Tyra's line of sight. "We'll catch up later, Taylor."

He stepped away and left them alone to talk.

Tyra wore a smug grin as she watched him leave. "What did Tim want?"

"He was wondering why my Dad's here." Tyra raised an eyebrow asking the same question. "Seems like he'll be the coach of the Panthers again."

"You're not happy about it?" She deduced. The pair started to walk towards the entrance of the main building as they spoke.

"I'm...happy he's home, but it's... It was nice not being off limits."

" _Off limits_?"

"Being known as the coach's daughter gets old. Guys are too afraid to come near me. Everyone just associates me with football. Admittedly, it didn't help dating Matt."

"I get it. Everyone knows Mindy's a stripper... It sucks sometimes, but she's my sister y'know?"

Julie peeked over at Tim. His black button up shirt accentuated his broad shoulders, making him harder to ignore.

"Don't hate me…" Tyra said tentatively at first. "I have to ask..."

Julie braced herself for what was to come.

"Are you and Tim-"

"We've spoken less than a handful of times in over a year."

Her words weren't technically a lie, only more intentionally misleading. She frequently found herself searching for him in the sea of people between classes. She unhealthily obsessed over their little conversations. She had all the symptoms of a girl with a crush.

Last night he'd even worked his way into her dreams, she couldn't escape him. If she mentioned a word of it to Tyra, she would be on the receiving end of a disapproving lecture.

Julie didn't know how Tim was feeling. He was hard to read at times. She remembered how cosy Rachel and him were in the cafeteria only minutes after he'd left her table.

"Sorry about being AWOL this summer, I can make it up to you."

Julie took a sidelong glance at Tyra, intrigued. "How?"

Her friend's eyes sparkled in glee. "Wanna go to a party Friday night at Beau's place? He asked if you would come. There'll be free beer."

"He did?" Julie fiddled with her bracelet, trying to remember who Beau was. "He's on the basketball team, right?"

"Tall, tan, athletic, blue eyes. What more could a girl want?"

Tyra barged a mild-mannered, second-string Panthers player aside as she entered the school foyer. "Move it." Julie ducked her head apologetically and followed her brazen friend inside.

"I think I can make it." She smiled up at Tyra who was a little too excited by her answer.

Beau wasn't exactly her type. She didn't really know him. The fact that he had nothing to do with football was a plus.

The bell rang for class. Maybe he could help take her mind off Tim Riggins?

* * *

Julie strolled into the Library and returned her books after the last bell for the day. Classes on Monday tended to feel longer. Her teacher's monotone voice during social studies put her into a daydream-like state. She found a few books to help with an assignment and headed for the carpark.

The players and coaching staff were scattered on the field. She checked her watch and with a huff realised she was going to have to wait around. She no longer had the freedom to walk home. She scuffed her shoes along the gravel, headed for the bleachers.

Lauren was adoringly watching Matt from the sidelines. It made her remember a time when she did the same.

Lauren straightened the blue bow which sat atop her ponytail. Julie knew Lauren wasn't the right girl for him. Matt was too good for her. The boy she knew would realise it soon enough.

Familiar laughter, _his_ laughter, the dream invader, drew her in like a magnet. She spotted Tim and a leggy cheerleader deep in conversation by the team's water cooler. A twinge of jealousy struck her when she took the measure of how close they were standing. Everything was back to normal. He was all over the latest pretty face willing to give him some attention.

Bitterness filled her mouth as she fantasised about interrupting the pair.

Today in the cafeteria, Tim had acted as though she was invisible, his eyes never sought to make contact with hers. She thought he had intended to say more to her this morning before Tyra had interrupted them. Maybe he only spoke to her out of a sense of obligation to her dad?

Julie climbed the bleachers and found a spot far away from Tim and his little fan.

She took out a book from her backpack, feeling more dejected than she should about whatever they were to each other. She laid down on the cool bench and reminded herself this was his MO. He wasn't a girlfriend type of guy.

* * *

Julie completed a chapter and looked over to see if the practice was over. The players were still on the field. She groaned and inwardly willed her dad to hurry up.

Loud hooting drew her from the page. Her father headed to his office passing Tim who was by the refreshments on this particularly hot Texan afternoon. She was pleased to find there weren't any girls batting their eyelashes at Tim.

With a few pages left she absorbed herself in her book, only to be interrupted minutes later. "Taylor!"

She scanned her surroundings and spotted a player standing on the field below the bleachers. She squinted to make out the man was Tim and he was waving at her.

She returned the wave and went back to her story. The sound of footsteps grew closer.

"Not to brag, but you'll be cheering for me at the games this season."

His body blocked the sun as he towered above her. He was gorgeous. Julie rested her book on her stomach and gawked at Tim, stupefied by his presence.

"You're not quitting the team?"

"Nope and I'll get to play, thanks to your Dad." Tim wore a blinding smile as he purposefully shook his wet hair.

Droplets of water rained down upon her. A few landed on the exposed skin above her scoop neck shirt. They ran towards her neck and she innocently wiped her hand across her chest to spread the cool liquid.

She looked up to find Tim staring down at her with dark eyes. "I'll be there supporting him like I always do."

She sat up, unzipped her backpack and slid her book inside. He took the spot beside her on the bench and watched his teammates siphon off the field into the locker room.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_.

Julie pulled her phone from her jean pocket. It was a text from Beau. Tyra must have given him her number.

 _ **U just made my day babe. Can't wai Friday. We'll have some fun. Beau**_

Julie felt her face heat up as she read his message.

"Is that the lifeguard?"

She'd forgotten she had an audience.

"You're blushing."

"I don't talk to him anymore."

"You're welcome." Julie playfully punched his arm and he cracked a smile.

"Tyra's giving out my number."

"Of course, she is," Tim said dryly. She sent a reply and placed the phone in her pocket.

Silence fell between them. He wasn't normally this quiet. Tim appeared sullen as he sat beside her, lunged forward with elbows resting on his knees.

She didn't know what to say.

Her phone chimed again. It was another message. She pulled it from her pocket and Tim swiftly snatched it out of her grasp. "Give it back!" she squealed.

He held it away from her, high in the air. "It's not polite to ignore the person next to you… Who is it?"

"That's none of your business." She was afraid he might read the messages.

"Smash?"

" _Funny_." She stood up and he pulled her back down to the bench almost onto his lap. She stretched with her free hand across his body to try and grab the phone. Her reach wasn't enough.

"Pretty please?" she begged in a sweet voice. It always worked with her father.

Their faces were inches apart. She felt his breath on her cheek and it made her stomach flutter. His thumb softly stroked the back of her hand.

A gust of wind blew Tim's sweaty odour her way. "You should go shower... you smell."

"Do I?" he challenged.

She caught a cunning glint in his eye as he put her phone beside him on the bench. He lunged at her trying to wrap his arms around her.

"Don't even think about it. Get away Tim."

The subtle upward quirk of his mouth told her he was stifling a laugh as she desperately tried to scoot backward, away from him. Julie used her free hand to push his head away. She felt something wet on the palm of her hand and recoiled from him.

He used that moment to grasp her free wrist and playfully force her down onto the bench sideways. "You're trapped," he remarked triumphantly.

She struggled to break free from under his body, it was futile. She was wedged in place. "Tim!"

"Yes, Taylor?"

She giggled at his proud voice, unable to see his face. "I take it back. You don't smell, YOU STINK!"

His body shook in laughter next to hers.

He pulled her up into a seated position and let go of her wrists. "You really know how to make a guy feel special."

Julie rolled her eyes and held out her hand. She expected him to give her the phone. Instead, he gestured for her to take it. This felt like a trap.

With a plan of her own, she confidently stood in front of him and leant forward placing a hand on his thigh. He frowned down at her hand in confusion. She tucked a lock of hair behind his ear struggling to keep a straight face while he squirmed in discomfort. She huskily whispered by his ear, "I wish _we_ could shower _together_ then I could show you _exactly_ how special you are to me."

She drew back from his shocked face and stole her phone from the bench beside him. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed, skipping around in victory.

Tim took a few moments to visibly relax, letting out a soft laugh.

She sat back down and opened the text she'd received before he pounced on her.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_.

In the reflection of her screen, she saw his smile fade at the sound of an incoming message.

She felt his weight lift off the bench beside her while she typed. He headed for the showers without a word.

* * *

Julie was alone in the bleachers, quiet, amongst the murmurs of those around her with family and friends. Her mother had stayed at home with Gracie. Lois was taunting her with spoiler filled texts of the television series they could've been watching together. She had no self-control.

The familiar scent of freshly cut grass was in the air as she spent another Friday night watching football. It had been relatively smooth sailing at home the last few days. She had been talking to her mother, helping with dinner and her sister. She was no longer retreating to her room, instead choosing to read on the couch while her dad studied old games.

It was like this summer never existed. She had feared it would never feel the same. They were all trying to put it behind them.

At halftime she found herself mesmerized by the swarm of moths that buzzed around the field's floodlights. Before she knew it, the game was back in action and the Panthers had taken the lead.

Julie needed the Panthers to win; otherwise, her father might change his mind about letting her go to Beau's party. She had been sporadically texting Beau throughout the school week and Tyra was going to pick her up after the game finished.

* * *

The Panthers took the lead in the final quarter to the delight of the home crowd. Her eyes had been innately drawn to Tim all night. He was playing better than last year. Her dad would be chuffed.

With only a few minutes left in the game, Matt threw a pass to Smash and Tim acted as his bodyguard slamming into anyone in his way. His clearing efforts allowed Smash to score a touchdown. The crowd erupted in applause as the scoreboard timer ran out.

Julie followed the spectators who were fleeing the bleachers in droves. She walked onto the field and hugged her father. "Nice job."

"Thanks, baby girl, I've missed these," he whispered back.

"Me too."

Buddy slapped him on the back in congratulations and she felt her father's grip loosen. The people of Dillon had swarmed around them to welcome him home. They _liked_ the new coach but they _loved_ her father.

Julie slunk backward away from the crowd.

She spotted Tyra in the distance, leaning against her car with folded arms. The image made her chuckle. Tyra hated Friday night football. She hated living in Dillon.

Julie hastily headed for the carpark, passing Tim on the way. He removed his helmet and winked at her. She kept walking and let a smile grace her lips at his attempt to charm her with a wink. "Tyra's waiting," she offered as a way of explanation for her behaviour.

Tim opened his mouth to respond. He was cut off as his brother leapt on him.

Tim was the star of the game and there was no doubt in her mind that he would be batting off numerous female admirers tonight.

She reached Tyra's car a little out of breath. "What took you so long?"

"I practically ran over here when the game finished."

"Can't wait to see Beau?" Tyra probed.

"I know you have no patience," Julie sassed with a little smirk.

"Get in." She laughed at her friend's lack of a comeback and opened the car door to climb inside.

Julie wound down her window when she was buckled in, to shamelessly scour the crowd as Tyra drove them towards the exit of the carpark.

Rachel was standing alongside Tim and Billy. She scolded herself internally for caring.

* * *

He could no longer see Taylor; his viewpoint had been spun by Billy. His brother's arms had engulfed him and wouldn't let go.

Billy was only supportive when the team won, otherwise he handed out his usual onslaught of put-downs. When he released Tim from his clutches, he began to cast an eye over the crowd for Taylor.

Rachel approached them amid his search.

In the distance, he spotted her walking into the carpark. He wondered where she was off to in such a hurry with Tyra.

"Will you be at Beau's tonight?" Rachel said wistfully. The hand on his bicep clarified what she was hoping for, a piece of him.

"Nah," he answered, not swayed in the slightest by her pouting lips.

"I'll make it worth your while."

Tim felt his skin crawl, tired of meaningless hook-ups. "I'll pass. I've got other plans."

"Tim!" Billy's face was a mixture of emotions mainly shock and anger.

"What? I'm not going."

"You're an idiot, little brother. Take it while you can, while it's... perky." Billy leered at Rachel.

Tim rubbed his forehead in embarrassment. Billy was more of a screw-up than he was sometimes. If he touched the girl he'd end up in jail, not that it would stop him. "She's fifteen, Billy!"

He shrugged. "A guy can't look?"

Rachel giggled, coyly.

Disgusted by the pair, Tim headed for the locker room. He could head out to the cliffs.

These were the nights he used to enjoy celebrating at the lake with Street. His best friend hadn't shown up to the game. He was understandably having a hard time. The win was bittersweet. The glory reminded Tim of everything Street had lost.

In the locker room, he took off his sweat-stained pads. The smell brought back memories of his playfight with Taylor. He'd struggled to keep his thoughts pure after she'd given him an eyeful down her scoop neck top that day. She seemed completely oblivious to his advances.

* * *

After showering, Tim dressed and began packing his duffel bag.

Seven was by his locker a few down from Tim's. He had a smear of red lipstick on his neck.

Tim was grateful Julie's lips would never grace Seven's skin again. Landry had joined Seven's side.

"Are you and Lauren coming to Beau's party tonight?"

"Maybe… I guess you're going with Tyra?" Seven said.

"Yeah, she wants to meet there. As your best friend I should tell you, she's bringing Julie."

"Julie's going?" Tim could hear the ache in Seven's voice at the mention of his ex.

"You're dating Lauren now," Landry said.

He'd heard it too.

"I know. We'll come after we get some food."

Beau's party was suddenly a lot more appealing. Someone had to keep an eye on Taylor and Tim was the man for the job.

He shut his locker door, alerting Seven to his presence. In return, a scowl was directed his way. Unfazed, he zipped up his bag and strolled out of the locker room.

On the way to his truck, he thought about how often he'd seen her smiling at that damn phone. Taylor wasn't normally a party goer. He bet the guy she had been texting would be there.

The idea of her moving on with someone other than him was enough to keep him awake at night.

* * *

Tyra kept her focus on the road ahead as she spoke. "I brought you a top to change into. It's in the bag on the back seat."

"Which one?" Julie reached around behind her chair and grabbed the bag.

"It's a new one."

She opened it and pulled out a red singlet top with lace detailing. "This _isn't_ your style?"

"I got it for you, to say sorry for this summer."

"You didn't have to." Julie removed her long sleeve shirt and pulled on the singlet top. It accentuated her bust and cleavage.

"Is it too much?" There was _no way_ her parents would let her out of the house wearing it.

Tyra glanced over at her. "Never, you want him right in the palm of your hand."

Julie shook her head. She didn't know what she wanted from Beau. Truthfully, she wasn't sure if she wanted him at all. "What's the plan tonight?"

"To get you and Beau together."

"Tyra!" Julie had a feeling Tyra just wanted her away from Tim.

"I'll stay with you for a bit, relax. Landry is coming later tonight."

"I can't believe you're dating Landry." They were definitely an odd pairing.

"I know." Julie snorted at her friend's shame.

"I've never dated someone like him… He actually gives a damn about me. I'm not used to it. How messed up is that?"

Landry wasn't Julie's biggest fan and nor was she his. Tyra deserved someone who wouldn't cheat on her and Landry worshipped the ground she walked on. It was sweet to see them together. It kept a little ember of hope burning that against all odds maybe Tim and her could work too.

"You're my ride tonight, so don't run off with Landry, no matter what he says."

"I'm not going anywhere. Try to have some fun, okay?"

"Yes, Mum."

Tyra parked her car and they walked hand in hand towards Beau's house. Intoxicated youth were crammed inside traipsing on the blue and red cups covering the floor. They were fashionably late to the party. Dillon's basketball players didn't value Friday night football.

"Let's get you a drink." Tyra led her into the kitchen and filled two disposable cups with beer from the keg. Judging by the way she navigated the house, she must have been to Beau's before.

Julie saw Beau sporting a backward baseball cap, playing beer pong in the dining room. The small crowd cheered as he dramatically celebrated nailing his shot. His actions had her reconsidering their date. _Did he think that little dance was cool?_

When he noticed her, he rubbed his hands together in delight and gestured for her to join him.

"That's my cue," Tyra said letting go of Julie's hand.

"Not yet," Julie replied, panicked, turning to her friend. Tyra was already gone, metres away, waving at a guy in the lounge room.

"You made it." Julie found Beau standing next to her.

He was definitely tall. That was surely a requirement to be on the basketball team. "I said... I was... coming," she stammered nervously.

"Have you played beer pong before?"

"Nope."

"I'll show you how it's done." He held out his hand for her.

She gingerly took it and followed him through the crowd. He pushed to the front of the table. It was his party, he could do that. Not that anyone would pick a fight with him, he could technically be a giant.

Julie stood beside Beau and watched his friends 'Skeeter' and 'The D Meister' repeatedly fail their shots. Beau casually draped an arm over her shoulder and tucked her in close to his side as laughter bellowed out of him.

He had the crowd part when it was his turn. "Watch this." His ball bounced on the table, then hit the wall and rebounded into a cup.

His two sidekicks pounded their chests together and started the crowd chant, "B-dog, B-dog, B-dog."

"My mouth was getting a little dry," sarcastically replied the boy who lost the point. Beau was good at the game, he didn't miss a shot. Her guess was he played a lot. He seemed competitive like her father when they played table tennis in the garage.

Beau paused mid-play. "Do you want a turn?"

"I'm okay, you go." Julie didn't want to humiliate herself.

Beau decided to join her and let his two pals play. This also meant he could drink. With each mouthful he took, he grew more brazen.

It started with a hand on her hip followed by a quick kiss on her shoulder. Matt happened to walk by, his eyes widening briefly as Beau planted the kiss.

After a long hour of watching drunken boys try to land ridiculous shots from across the room off of various pieces of furniture, she was certain she'd never watch anyone play beer pong again.

"You okay?"

"Mm." She doubted her forced smile was convincing. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Tim. She wondered if he was at the party.

"Come on." Beau moved them to the lounge room.

He sat down in an armchair and pulled her onto his lap. He rested a hand on her thigh. "Is that better?"

She wasn't exactly sure what he was referring to. Skeeter and The D Meister had unfortunately followed them to the lounge room. Beau slid his hand a little higher on her thigh. She caught him out the corner of her eye winking at the snickering pair.

"How's school?"

"Good I guess?... How's school for you?"

"Boring, basketballs better. Have you seen me play?"

"I've never watched a basketball game."

He scrunched up his face in loathing. "That's right, you like football."

She wouldn't describe herself as someone who liked football. It was the only sport besides dance she knew anything about. "I like to dance."

"You're a dancer. That means you're flexible?"

 _Ick. He was definitely better in texts._

Her opinion of him did not improve as they made idle small talk between songs.

Beau put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She felt uneasy surrounded by more of his gawking teammates. The group was sitting a couple metres away egging him on each time he made a move on her like she was a piece of meat. She had to get away from him and his party.

She innocently took a quick look around the room praying for Tyra to materialise and rescue her.

With no such luck, she had another method of escape planned. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll come with you and show you where it is," he offered. That _wasn't_ part of the plan.

On the way to the toilet, Beau cornered her. His hand slid up the back of her singlet top while the other squeezed her behind. It was too much.

"Wanna go upstairs? I can show you my trophies."

There was _no way_ she was going to his bedroom.

"Come on... I don't bite," he pled trying to sweet talk her. He moved his hand to the front of her stomach as if to entice her, peeling her singlet up a little higher.

"Beau, stop!" Julie pulled her top back down. She hoped no one around them saw him pawing at her.

"Don't be a tease. I've seen you hanging with 33. You can't tell me you're not giving it up to him?"

She stiffened and stood a little straighter. _Was that what everyone thought? Was that why he'd asked her there?_ "I'm never going upstairs with you!"

He abruptly shoved her back against the wall and stepped back. "I knew you were a stuck-up little bitch!" he spat, drawing attention from bystanders. "No one wants the football team's scraps anyway."

Julie fought the urge to slap him. Instead, she fled the hallway to keep a little dignity before she burst into tears. Matt had never been like that with her. No boy had ever spoken to her so disrespectfully.

It was a mistake coming to the party. She should have trusted her instincts.

Why did she think Beau was going to be any different? Basketball players, football players, it was all the same. She had a rule for a reason.

* * *

Tim was lounging by the swimming pool in Beau's backyard waiting to spot Taylor. He had the perfect vantage point if she entered the backyard.

He was a few beers down when he saw her blonde hair.

His eyes bugged at the sight of her. He felt his pulse pick up, she was looking fine tonight. Her red top had her on display to all the ogling males. Tyra's influence he figured; she wasn't one to be modest.

Anger crashed through him at the thought of some guy's hands all over her, enjoying everything under that top.

Her eyes darted around the yard never meeting his. She was frantically searching for someone. Her shoulders slumped and she went back inside the house empty-handed.

"I knew you'd miss me," a familiar voice said.

Tim turned around to find Rachel, glistening under the fairy lights, as water dripped from her bikini covered body.

"Wanna come for a swim? Clothing's optional." She seductively untied the string on the side of her bikini bottom.

"I need another beer," Tim muttered. He swiftly shot upward from his pool chair and stalked towards Beau's house. He had to find Taylor before some chump decided to make a move.

The house was buzzing with activity. Cigarette smoke had created a slight haze. Tim grabbed another beer and spotted her through the crowd.

"Taylor!"

He wasn't sure if she heard him over the music. She entered the laundry room and closed the door behind her. What was she doing in there?

To remain unnoticed, he walked over to the laundry room a few minutes later. He turned the door handle to find it was locked. "Let me in."

"Tim?" she said quietly.

"Let me in."

"Go back to the party." Her voice was louder now.

He spotted Rachel entering the hallway. "Come on Taylor, open the door… Rachel's found me."

He heard the door unlock and entered to find her facing the wall.

"You know this is a laundry?" She didn't answer. "Why are you in here?"

" _Why are you_ hiding from Rachel?" She deflected his question and kept her back to him.

He placed his open beer down on the vacant benchtop by the sink. The liquid courage in his veins had him ready to soften her up. "I'd rather hang out with you. I don't see you at lunch anymore."

He tentatively caressed her shoulder.

"You see me at lunch every day. We all eat in the cafeteria."

He crept closer and put one arm around her waist pulling her flush against his chest. "I can't touch you with all those eyes on us." He kissed her shoulder and trailed his fingers across her skin as he slowly slid her singlet strap down. "Now I've got you alone."

"Tim, we shouldn't..." Her protest was weak as goosebumps appeared on her arm. She pulled her singlet strap back into place. "You're drunk."

"I'm not, I'm celebrating a win." He lifted her hair to the side and blew cool air on the back of her neck sending a shiver down her spine. He followed this up by planting a soft kiss in the same spot.

She removed his arm from her waist and put distance between them by turning around with a hand outstretched.

Tim saw her smudged makeup and fresh tear tracks.

"My night's crappy... I was just called a bitch for not wanting to have sex with a guy I just met."

This guy had made her cry.

"He saw me with you at school and assumed I was easy."

He didn't want her to catch any flack for his reputation. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She gave into his embrace, resting her face on his chest. He softly stroked her hair as he held her close.

"Sorry, you don't want to hear about it," she said shrugging out of the hug when she was composed.

Tim wiped her cheeks dry with his thumb. He cupped her face in the palms of his hands keeping her gaze on him. "Don't be. If we hang out, people _are_ going to talk."

Tim edged closer wanting to kiss her, hesitating a few inches away. Desire percolated between them as she bit down on her lower lip. He closed his eyes in anticipation. At the last moment, he felt her pull away from him.

He opened his eyes to see she had grabbed his beer from the benchtop and was guzzling what was left of it.

"Easy, your folks will never let you out of the house again if you come home drunk."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "True... that's why I'm no fun. I shouldn't have come here tonight. It's the last time I let Tyra fix me up."

He took the empty bottle from her grip and placed it in the sink. "You're fun... I have a feeling you're trouble..." Tim bowed his head trying to appear unperturbed. "Who was it?"

She frowned in confusion.

"The guy, was that who you've been texting all week?"

"It doesn't matter. As soon as I find Tyra, we're leaving."

His eyes shot to hers and he loomed closer intertwining their fingers. "You don't have to go, we could hang out."

" _Hang out_ …" She studied him and giggled. "That sounds... PG."

He wanted her. There was nothing _innocent_ about it. "Nobody will see us if that's what you're worried about?" Like a predator, he started walking her backward until her back bumped into the wall.

"You want to _hang out?_ With _me_?" He wet his lips in anticipation, amazed she was clueless to the effect she had on him.

"We never have to leave," he joked.

She looked unconvinced. With more sincerity in his voice, he told her, "You're the only reason I came tonight."

Recognition dawned on her face after hearing his words and he felt her fingers squeeze his. "I had to keep an eye on you. It's not smart to let Tyra take charge."

"Tyra's not my boss."

Tim scrutinized her top or lack thereof questioningly. In return, she hit him with their joined hands.

"I don't need every guy here to see how sexy you are. It gives them ideas." Tim knew he should be playing it cool, instead, he wore his goofy grin with pride.

He lowered his head so his lips could trail down her neck. He found the perfect spot. One she would struggle to cover and proceeded to suck with bruising intensity on the sensitive skin below his lips. He wanted everyone to know she was his.

"You were pretty awesome tonight, on the field," she whispered in a breathy voice letting go of his hands.

He stopped marking her neck to look at her face. "You think?"

She nodded and he felt her grip the bottom of his hoodie.

He placed his hands over hers impeding her movement. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

She glowered at him and folded her arms across her chest.

He leant back and lifted his hoodie up over his head. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'm joking."

She returned the favour pressing a kiss to his bare chest. "I don't want to fight this anymore."

His heart melted at her candid admission. Their eyes locked while her hands explored his abs. "How are things at home?"

"Better, now that Dad's back."

She warmly stroked his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her hand. "Good."

Although Tim had never been close with his own parents, he could see how much she had missed hers. He glanced down at her mouth.

"Do you really want to talk about my parents _now_?"

"Hell no!"

"Me either." She put her other hand on his lower back and pulled him against her.

Tim leant forward without hesitation and pressed his lips to hers. They were plump and soft like her skin, it was exactly like he'd imagined.

He drew back to check her reaction.

She linked her arms around his neck and gave him a wink. He affectionately smiled back and kissed her again.

This time her lips parted allowing his tongue to meld with hers. Their kisses became more heated and frantic as they gave into their mutual attraction.

He wanted to devour her right there in the laundry room. Her roaming hands and probing tongue told him she felt the same.

His body throbbed with need as he felt her fingers scrunch his hair, eager to keep him close. He struggled to get a breath of air. She was a good kisser.

He slid his hands down over her behind and lifted her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he pinned her hard against the wall.

He ground his body into hers and a pleasurable gasp escaped her lips.

He eased his body off hers to see if she was okay with this kind of touching. She moaned in protest at the separation and ran a finger across his lips.

She pulled him back to her and Tim starting to rhythmically grind against her. Taylor's legs squeezed tighter around his waist.

"Ah, Tim." She threw her head back in ecstasy with closed eyes.

He planted kisses along her jawline and down her hickey marked neck, followed by the tops of her breasts. Her fingernails dug into his bare back each time he pressed against her.

"Mm," she purred releasing her heavy breath near his ear.

"Jules," he groaned in a raspy voice knowing she could feel every inch of his excitement. With one hand on the wall, he used the other to knead her breast over her bra and singlet, not wanting to push his luck.

He heard a faint creak and chose to ignore it, busy discovering the beauty before him.

 _Clink_.

He definitely heard the door.

"We should stop."

Her words hit him like a bucket of cold water.

His body screamed _no_. She was enjoying herself a few seconds ago. "Who was it?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Matt."

His body surrendered knowing the moment was lost. "Seven?... Of all the people who could walk in."

"That's my luck lately." She rested her head on his shoulder for a few seconds and planted a little kiss on his neck. "That was-"

"Fun?" They both laughed nervously.

"I was going to say unexpected."

Tim let her down from the wall despite how much it pained him. He watched as she straightened her clothes and tied her hair up. She walked to the door and then paused.

"You can keep celebrating. Tyra will take me home."

 _How was he meant to do that unless she was going to finish what they started?_ He picked up his hoodie from the floor and pulled it back on. "My night was just getting interesting," he shamelessly said.

She faced him and her cheeks reddened when her eye line dropped below his waist, taking in his prominent bulge. Her reaction told him Seven hadn't gotten very far when they'd dated.

"Come home with me?" He blurted out loud.

"Tim-"

"I don't know why I said that. You don't have to explain, it's too soon."

She walked towards him and straightened out his hair. "I've started enough rumours tonight."

She wiped her lip gloss off his neck before shyly asking, "How do I look?"

With a coy smile, he drawled, "Like trouble… no one would suspect a little temptress."

Her wicked grin took his breath away. She was his angel and he was at her mercy.

* * *

Tim hadn't planned on getting so hot and heavy with Taylor. She had been sending him mixed signals. Now he found himself holed up in the laundry room after she left, waiting for his body to calm down.

He exited Beau's house and managed to escape the clutches of any girls, most notably Rachel. He climbed into his car and closed the door behind him. Oncoming headlights shone towards him as he checked his rear-view mirror. A fleck of glitter shimmered on his cheek reminding him of her.

The sensation of Taylor's lips and the feeling of her warm body against his were vivid in his mind. Winning another football championship would pale in comparison.

He wished for nothing more than to hear his name fall from her lips again. If tonight was anything to go by, for whatever reason, she craved him too.

* * *

Julie couldn't sleep that night after Tyra dropped her home, too exhilarated by her encounter with Tim. She had given in, gone after what she wanted. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Julie was astonished at how quickly they'd been all over each other. She'd never felt that kind of all-consuming passion with anyone. He felt like breathing, so natural, part of her even wanted to go home with him.

Tonight, he had made it clear he was attracted to her. He didn't want Rachel or anyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rocky Road - Chapter 6**

* * *

Julie flicked through the pages of her history textbook. It seemed like an impossible feat to memorise all this information. Chapters on chapters of random names and dates were floating around in her head. She prayed she could retain everything until she sat her test.

A tap on her shoulder got her attention. Tyra was moving around to the other side of the table.

Julie paused the music playing on her phone and pulled out her earbuds. Studying in the school cafeteria wasn't the most productive, but otherwise, she struggled to find the time between dance, watching her sister and having a social life.

"Is this spot free?" Tyra asked while she slid onto the bench seat opposite Julie, not waiting for a reply.

After the wonderment of her time in the laundry room had worn off, a feeling of dread had formed in the pit of her stomach. This was the moment that had kept her awake last night. How loose had Matt's lips been about her hook-up with Tim over the weekend? If he told Landry, she was sure Tyra would know by now.

Julie moved her books aside, accidentally knocking over her drink bottle in the process. She was trying to keep a calm demeanour as her insides screamed. She wasn't ready to face any of the possible ramifications of her actions.

"Where's Lois, the brown-haired girl?"

Julie relaxed her tight grip on the bench seat beneath her. Tyra would have been shouting out her accusations if she knew anything. "Lois said she was sick, but my guess is she's avoiding our Art class. Her project wasn't finished."

"I wish I'd stayed in bed. Mr. Haigh just sprung a quiz on us and I'd bet money I failed."

"Pop quizzes suck. You have a genius for a boyfriend. How could you fail?"

"We don't spend our time _studying_."

"Gross!"

Tyra laughed at her discomfort.

"Do you want some help after school?" Julie offered knowing she could use it as an excuse to avoid the football field. She was looking to do a whole lot of avoiding, too nervous to face Matt or Tim.

"I can't today, I've got detention. Rain check?"

"Sure. What did you do... to get a detention?"

Tyra shrugged nonchalantly, answering after Julie raised an eyebrow prying for more information. "I might have pushed a mouthy princess into a desk on the way out of class."

"You _might_ have?" Julie scoffed, shaking her head at the lack of restraint Tyra possessed. "This is why my parents think you're a bad influence."

"Oh please, Mrs. Taylor loves me and all of our little talks in the guidance office."

It was petty, but something about her friend's relationship with her mother bothered her. The way they talked about each other. Tyra's complaints were hollow, she lapped up the attention thrown in her direction.

"Have you seen Beau today?" Tyra asked, pulling Julie from her thoughts.

"Nope." Her clipped reply had Tyra curiously staring.

"You were pretty quiet on the ride home the other night. What happened?"

Julie remembered Beau's hands pawing at her body and internally cringed. He was the type of teenage boy her father loved to warn her about. All he wanted was sex, so he could brag to all of his buddies. "He's... He's just not my kind of guy."

"That mark on your neck had me thinking otherwise?"

Tim's mark. Julie glanced down to hide the smile which tended to appear any time she thought about Tim. She had managed to keep her parents oblivious to the hickeys existence. Clearly, this concealer wasn't any better than the last one she used. "Beau and I have nothing to talk about. I don't want anything to do with him."

"I can tell."

Julie sighed, unsure of how to make Tyra drop the line of conversation. Her friend could be relentless when she wanted answers. Julie began to pick at her lunch, it was hard to talk with a mouth full of food. She kept her eyes averted from Tyra.

"There are plenty more fish in the sea or so I've heard." Tyra broke their silence with an overused cliché. Julie looked across at her friend who wore an apologetic warm smile. "I've been spending too much time with your mother."

"Promise to not set me up again?"

"Deal."

"I might pick a nerd next time since you're enjoying it so much," she sassed, knowing she already had her fish.

Tyra threw a grape at her head in a petulant manner. Thinking quick she opened her mouth wide and caught it. Tyra scowled at her as she obnoxiously chewed on the grape.

Tyra threw another grape and Julie ducked out of the way, giggling to herself. It was fun to get under her skin.

* * *

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

His vision began to blur as he vacantly stared amid his daydreaming.

"Matt, hello, are you listening?"

"Yeah, I'm listening… you were saying something about… Tyra?" It was his best guess. She was all Landry talked about these days. Landry rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He hardly saw his best friend anymore because he was so preoccupied with her.

"Where's your head at today? Here, I'll show you." Landry held his phone in front of them and started a video of some heavy metal band.

 _Where's my head at?_ If only he knew. The image of Julie and Tim intimately interwoven had marred his mind all weekend. At this very moment, he was biting his tongue and trying to ignore the subtle looks Riggins was directing at her across the cafeteria. He was sure Tim would've been at her table if Tyra wasn't there.

Matt chastised himself for still caring enough to keep an eye on her at that party. If only he had left it alone. Now, he had this secret and a whole lot of questions he wasn't sure he wanted answers to.

How close were they?

How long had they been together?

Did anybody else know?

Julie's eyes had gone wide when he opened the laundry door that night. He figured he was the last person she expected to see. Landry nudged him and Matt noticed the video was finished.

"That's what she said!" Tim's voice boomed down the table filled with Dillon Panthers players. He shook with laughter amused by his own asinine joke. What was she thinking hooking up with him? He was a screw-up, everyone in Dillon knew the stories. Tyra had experienced it firsthand.

Matt was the only one with a straight face. "My man, cheer up," Smash said patting him on the back.

He gave a delayed fake laugh at Tim's joke causing several teammates to look in his direction, Tim wore a sour expression as he briefly acknowledged his presence. Tim's reaction had him wondering if his interruption had ruined the mood between the pair at the party.

He took comfort in the fact that they had no classes together. Tim could only see her at lunch, practice or on game nights. With Mr. Taylor back in Dillon, it wouldn't take long for him to put an end to their _relationship_ or whatever it was. He was always watching his daughter like a hawk.

"Fellas," Coach Taylor said nodding towards the players seated at the table. He rested his hand on Jason's shoulder. "We missed you at the game Son. Will we see you this afternoon at practice?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll be there," Jason's voice beamed with sincerity.

"Good, I need someone to help me keep this team in line." He glanced at Tim making it clear who he was referring to. Jason smiled in reply while Tim focused on the empty tray of food in front of him. "How about you come over next weekend for dinner? Tami's making a whole feast."

"That'd be great. I'm sure my folks won't mind." Jason had always been the Coaches favourite. Nobody else on the team had been invited to his house.

"Riggins." Tim's eyes shot up like he was expecting an invite. "I've got a new player for you to work with. Buddy Garrity recruited him and he needs to learn the ropes fast."

"You're picking Riggins?" Smash uttered, low enough to go undetected by Coach.

"Who is he?"

"His name's Santiago. He should be around here somewhere." Coach searched the cafeteria but came up empty-handed. "I want you to take it seriously, we can't afford to lose any games."

"I will."

Tim couldn't be serious for two seconds. That offer was going to bite him in the ass.

"The rest of you, I expect to be on time today. Riggins, Saracen and Williams I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on the greatest game known to the history of men."

As Coach walked away, Tim began begging Jason to bail him out at the last minute. _What a catch_.

* * *

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After the day's classes were finished, all of the first and second-string players gathered in the locker room. Since returning to Dillon, Coach had been selecting a few players to showcase their knowledge of the game with the rest of the team. Today it was Matts turn, among others.

Smash was the first to do his speech, self-appointed of course. He'd put a lot of effort into it and used the whiteboard to demonstrate various plays. The audience was in the palm of his hand the whole time due to his animated delivery and wit. Everyone except Tim. He vacantly stared at his feet the entire time. Matt couldn't understand why he even came to practice.

"QB, you're up," Landry offered encouragingly beside him.

Matt slowly rose from his seat and apprehensively made his way to the front of the room. Public speaking was not his forte, he'd much rather sit in the audience.

Halfway through his presentation, he spotted Tim staring at a nearby wall with a slight grin on his face. Matt temporarily lost his train of thought, stuttering, as he wondered if Tim was thinking about Julie.

He tried to remember the point he was going to make. Smash gave him an encouraging smile and Matt glanced back in Tim's direction.

Smash grabbed a towel and threw it at Tim's head. "Riggs, get ya head in the game fool!"

Soft chatter spread through the room and all eyes turned on Tim. "It's not my fault Seven's boring." The players hushed and eyeballed Matt, awaiting his rebuttal.

He hadn't been expecting Tim to insult him. The players burst into laughter while Matt stood silent and unmoving. He hoped Coach Taylor would intervene, turning to see him rubbing his forehead in frustration. He had to say something. "Why don't you come up here and share your insights if I'm so boring?"

Tim folded his arms across his chest as he lazily slouched on his chair. "I would, but it's the strangest thing, my dog ate mine. I had it all written down with little pictures drawn too."

He managed to keep a straight face as he said it. He was so full of shit. Coach exhaled loudly and straightened his cap. Matt was sure he was regretting his decision to give Tim a bit of responsibility.

"You don't have a dog, dumb ass!" Smash said.

"Fine, you want the truth? Billy ate it. We didn't have anything else in the fridge, he had to eat the paper to soak up the alcohol."

The team roared with laughter. "Now that I believe. You is some poor ass white folk."

Tim glowered at Smash before he picked up the towel and pegged it at Smash's head.

"Enough!" Coach Taylor yelled as he directed an angry scowl in Tim's direction.

The room went silent under his scrutiny. "You keep going," he said to Matt. "The rest of you are to ignore Riggins and if he knows what's good for him he will start showing some respect." Matt continued his speech and Tim went back to staring at the wall.

When he was finished, the team sluggishly applauded as he walked back to his seat. Tim always got away with everything. He could make a joke and distract everyone. He could smile at a girl and she'd bend to his will. It was really starting to piss him off.

"Thank you, boys, for doing what was asked," Coach announced. "Riggins, I'll see _you_ in my office tomorrow."

" _Ooh_ , that sounds like a date," Smash taunted causing his entourage to burst into laughter.

"Get out of here before I give you all detentions."

The players heeded Coaches threat and headed out onto the field.

* * *

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Bring it in," Matt bellowed on the field organising a huddle to revise their strategy. Coach Taylor's separation of the players, unfortunately, meant his team included Tim Riggins. When the whole team was present he addressed them. "We are gonna try Red 40 Texas, Blue 22, and Blue 19. Is everyone clear with the plays?"

As the quarterback, he was trying to encourage his players to perform to the best of their ability. The weak link was the fullback, number 33. "We'll go over that last play again so everyone can follow… even the fullback. Listen for Red 44."

"Your voice is putting me to sleep again," Tim muttered under his breath.

"Like I was saying, we will run it until Riggins understands it. He's a little slower than most of us. Probably all that drinking."

Tim condescendingly laughed, amused by Matt's irritation. "The claws are out now."

"Everything's always a joke with you. Some of us are here to practice, win games and go to college. We have a future to look forward to… outside of working at the local gas station." Tim squared his shoulders and narrowed his gaze. Matt was pleased he'd struck a nerve.

"I think being QB has gone to your head. Nobody even knew your name in Dillon last year. You're only playing because Street can't. We all know it." Tim looked around for confirmation from the rest of the team. "You better hope Santiago can't throw a ball."

Matt laughed brushing off Tim's accusations. "Like you're such a talent. You can run into someone. The reason people in Dillon know your name has nothing to do with football."

Tim glared at him while nearby players stood around, keeping a keen eye on them. Tim's hand fashioned a tight fist by his side. He was so reckless he'd probably get himself kicked off the team with no interference from anyone. It wouldn't take long for Julie to see his ugly side and run in the other direction.

"I'm ready Mr. QB. Ready to make the team proud." Tim's voice dripped with sarcasm.

The players got into position on the line of scrimmage, ready to run another play. Matt surveyed the grounds and his center before he yelled the play signal, "Blue 22, Blue 22, HUT!"

The center passed him the ball as he sprinted to the right, across the field. Matt waited for his running back to get into position. He moved his arm up behind his head ready to lob the football.

 _BOOM._

The cool grass was below him and the cloudy sky above. He climbed to his feet. Tim was moseying towards him. "My bad, Seven."

The sound of Coaches whistle rang out across the field. "Change it up."

Matt and his teammates went back into formation and ran another play. It had the same result, Matt lying flat on his back. Except, this time he caught a glint of glee on Tim's face. He waved over 23, a large second-string player from the opposition, "33 take him down, hard, center left field."

They set play. "Red 44, Red 44, HUT!"

His accomplice mirrored Tim's movements on the field and took him down in a brutal manner. The fullback fell with a loud thud. Matt tried to contain his laughter as Tim took his time to get up off the ground.

Once Tim was on his feet he made a beeline for him, unbuckling his helmet and throwing it on the ground along the way. "You little shit. You got a problem with me? I bet I can guess why," Tim goaded, a ruler's length from his face.

Matt stood his ground, he wasn't going to be intimidated.

"You're a coward," Tim uttered and he started to walk away.

Matt hated being called a coward, that was his father's favourite way to cut him down. He leapt towards Tim pulling him into a headlock. He wouldn't be able to hold him for long. While Tim struggled to break free, he hissed, "You're an asshole! She'll never sleep with you!"

A sharp pain shot up Matt's arm as Tim reefed on it. "Argh!" he gasped letting his grip drop. In his peripheral vision, he could see several players crowding in closer.

Tim stood up tall with a self-assured smile and Matt stared him down. "That ship has sailed," he boasted.

 _What did that mean?_ She wouldn't have let him touch her like _that_. Matt flashed back to the laundry room. He had dated her for months and all they ever did was kiss.

"Poster above her bed, yellow walls…" Tim's grin widened as his words sunk in. He'd been in her bedroom.

Matt lurched forward determined to connect his fist with Tim's face. He swung, time and time again, coming up short as Tim ducked and sidestepped. He wanted him to feel pain. He needed him to feel physical pain.

Matt could faintly hear his teammates trying to calm him down. Several hands gripped his body to restrain him from his adrenaline-fuelled frenzy. He lowered his arms to create a false sense of security before he broke free and lunged at Tim again. His knuckles finally connecting with flesh.

"Ouch," echoed from the surrounding players. The sting emanating from his hand was worth it. He focused for a few seconds to see Coach Taylor standing between Tim and him. Coach was rubbing his chin. Tim was perfectly fine with a hand on Coaches' shoulder.

"Get off me." Tim sheepishly nodded and removed his hand. "What's gotten into you?" Coach demanded.

"I'm... I ah... I didn't want to hit _you_."

"I know you're not that stupid."

"Tim!" Jason warned from a few metres away, almost there. Tim held up his hands and strolled over to his best friend.

"I haven't touched the kid, _he's_ coming after _me_." Tim was anything but innocent.

"The pair of you, laps, until I tell you to stop! You're meant to be leading by example. GO!" Coach fumed. Tim's smirk faded in the face of Coach's disapproval.

"I'm sorry," Matt said, his guilt growing, the redder Coaches jaw became.

"GO. NOW."

Matt jogged to the outer ring of the field and started to run laps. Tim was jogging ahead of him while the rest of the team went back to practice. A few cheerleaders smiled and giggled as Tim passed by. There had to be a way to get payback. It wasn't likely he could beat Tim in a fight, he had to outsmart him, which wouldn't be very hard. What did Tim want?

Like fate, Julie Taylor walked up onto the bleachers. All he needed to do was drop a little hint and Julie would be grounded for life. No more Tim. He wouldn't get everything he wanted for once.

At the end of practice, Matt staggered over to the drinks table. He made brief eye contact with Julie in the process. It was the first time since they'd split that they'd acknowledged each other. She waved at him.

He tried to forget the girl he used to love, the girl he'd dated. The blonde who was staring down at him was a different girl. In light of Tim's revelations, he didn't return her wave. He broke their eye contact and finished his drink before he passed out. He could feel his body rejuvenating, returning to normal.

"Hi," her soft voice, the voice he used to long to hear, alerted him to her presence behind him. Matt turned to face her, the light freckles across her nose were what he chose to look at. He didn't have anything nice to say to her. "About Friday night, I wanted to… I've been meaning to-"

"There's nothing to say. Smash said you should be careful with Beau. We're not together anymore, you don't owe me anything."

"Matt, let me explain..."

It occurred to him that Tim could have taken her virginity at the party. She reached out and placed her fingers on his forearm. He shook away her touch, "Don't." He couldn't listen to her explanation. "Are you really going to do this?" A frown crossed her face. "Are you going to date, Tim Riggins?" She cast her eyes downward and chewed on her cheek. Her silence spoke volumes.

Tim was jogging across the field towards them. "I can't believe you lost your virginity to HIM!"

"Wait! What?" She gasped with wide eyes.

"Forget it. You can do _whoever_ you want. It's your life to screw up." Foolishly, the night of the party he'd left his girlfriend behind to go find Julie.

"Tim and I-"

"My girlfriend's waiting for me," Matt growled cutting her off. He planned to distance himself, he wasn't willing to risk his place on the team for her. Over summer he'd struggled as she bonded with the lifeguard and it would be even harder to see her with Tim. Everyone at school would be gossiping about the pair. He turned his back on her and walked over to Lauren.

"My superstar boyfriend!" she cheerily said placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "What did _she_ want?"

"Something about an assignment."

"She's such a goody-toe shoe. Imagine how desperate she is for friends, hassling her ex about homework. I'd die of embarrassment."

"Taylor! Wait up!" Tim's voice boomed behind him once her father was in the locker room. Julie was hurriedly heading for her dad's car. Tim slowed down and watched her retreating figure. It didn't take long for him to direct a glare Matt's way.

Matt shrugged, pecked Lauren on the lips and headed into the locker room. He was looking forward to getting out of this place.


	7. Chapter 7

**ROCKY ROAD - CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Tim was zoning in and out of concentration as Mr. Peters rattled on about Native American Indians. School was so boring. The second hand on the clock ticked around bringing his escape closer each time it moved. When the bell rang he hightailed it out of the classroom, flinging his backpack over one shoulder.

The hallway swarmed with students most lost in conversation with their friends. Tim strode towards the cafeteria making his way through the crowd.

He spotted Landry up ahead, followed by Tyra and Seven. It was a gathering of his arch enemies. All they needed was Smash and Lyla to make the meeting complete.

Landry waved when their eyes met. Tyra was quick to push his hand down and turn her disapproving gaze on him as he passed. Seven hadn't said two words to him since trying to take his head off at practice yesterday. Taylor had taken off because of whatever he'd said to her.

If he hoped to avoid being on the receiving end of a fist, he better stay out of the way. Tim passed the corner, entering the school cafeteria. Street was already at the team table so he took a seat beside him.

"You're here?"

"I'm full of surprises."

"I wasn't sure you'd show up after your fight with Saracen."

"I spent the first break in the detention room for not doing that little speech for Coach. Now I'm hungry as hell. It was hardly even a fight, with Seven. Remember that time we got into it with the McGlowski brothers? Now _that_ was a fight."

A crooked grin inched itself onto Streets face, warming Tim's heart. "You saved me from getting a beer bottle to the head that night."

"That's what I'm here for." Tim felt underneath his hair to find the scar on his scalp. "I can still feel those stitches... I think."

"Tim, can we talk?" A sweet familiar voice asked.

His little blonde angel was standing before him, dressed in her usual jeans and skate shoes. "What's up?" He tapped the seat next to him for her to join them. "You know Street?"

She gave Jason a nervous smile.

"What's wrong?" Tim couldn't quite get a read on her face. "Is it your mum?"

"No!" Her tone told him that was private. "I meant, can we talk _alone_?"

He hoped this meant they were about to get _familiar_ and she was too delicate to admit it. "Later, Jay." He snatched the rest of his friend's burger and followed Julie's lead.

"Not cool, Tim! That's my lunch."

He practically inhaled the last of Streets burger drawing a laugh from Taylor.

Once they were outside the cafeteria, she tugged on his shirt to direct him into a nook of the hallway. A large pillar kept her somewhat obscured from passers-by. "This is awkward, right? It's not just me."

"It doesn't have to be. If you were wanting a repeat of the last time we were together, we might draw a few looks. I know a room that's empty right now..."

"Tim! That's not why I wanted to talk to you and I do mean _talk_."

He chuckled at her clarification. "What's so important that you couldn't say it in front of Street?"

"Does he know about _us_?"

" _Us?_ Hold up Taylor, what gave you the idea that I'm looking for a girlfriend?"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Shut up for a second, you smart-ass. You remember when Matt walked in on us?"

"How could I forget? He ruined my night." Tim reached forward to slowly run a finger across the mark he had left on her neck. Lingering long enough for his touch to be conspicuous.

"Stop, there are people around."

"Good to know that's all that's stopping you?" Her cheeks flushed under his gaze.

"You're distracting me." She lowered her voice and continued, "Matt thinks we're having sex and I'm worried he might say something to my parents."

Shit, her dad. He hadn't even considered Coach Taylor when he mouthed off at Seven. Tim searched for the right words before he answered.

"You don't seem surprised?" He remained tight-lipped, still figuring out the best course of action to take. He didn't want to lie to her, like Tyra and Lyla and too many others to name. "Why aren't you surprised, Tim?"

"I told him we had sex." There it was, the honest answer. He braced himself for the inevitable fallout.

"You what!?" She took a step back from him. He grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers by the wall.

"Don't freak out on me." He pulled her in a little closer, rubbing his thumb reassuringly on the back of her hand.

"Why would you say that?"

"He was messing with me at practice because he was pissed that we were together at the party. He did his best to insult me, even tried to hit me. I didn't think he had it in him."

"He hit you?"

"He tried to." She let go of his hand and folded her arms across her chest as she digested his reasoning. Tim patiently waited for her to say something. He was used to the women in his life flying off the handle at the drop of a hat, screaming insults in his face. This was almost worse.

He'd disappointed one of the few people who didn't look at him like he was total screw up. Unable to wait any longer he spoke, "I shouldn't have said it... I lost my cool. He still likes you. He probably thinks I'm trying to win the bet..." He hesitated for a moment unsure if he should mention anymore. "When you two were going out, he was talking about getting your v-card."

"The whole team knows?" She whispered. Tim put his hand on her right hip, in comfort.

"Jules..." He waited for her to look at him. "I'm sorry." He'd only ever apologised a handful of times in his life. He rarely cared enough to make the effort. "I'm sorry," he repeated. The words were a little easier to get out the second time.

"Don't spread rumours about me that aren't true… Losing your temper isn't an excuse." She pivoted to leave the conversation. Tim gripped her hip a little tighter.

He didn't want this hanging between them. Her frosty demeanour told him she was still angry. "You don't believe me?"

" _Is_ that why you've been talking to me? Was it all part of some plan?" Her questions were like blows to the face, one after the other. She didn't trust him. "Is that why you came to the party?"

"I don't remember you complaining," he spat without a second thought.

Her eyes flashed a hint of pain before her face contorted into a look of disgust. He'd seen that look numerous times but never from her. She shoved his hand off of her hip. "Stay. Away. From. Me," her voice wavered slightly as she spoke. All too quickly he stumbled backward and she fled down the hall disappearing into a sea of students.

Tim slammed his hand against the nearby wall ignoring the stares of his peers. The bell rang for class. He'd had about all the schooling he could handle today. Tim strode towards the exit of the building. An afternoon of beer golf would be better than any science class. In actuality, he didn't need the golf club or the ball, just the beer.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eric Taylor was heading back to his office when he saw his daughter and Tim Riggins standing particularly close in the hallway. Intrigued, he slunk back behind the corner to remain hidden while watching their exchange. The only time she had acknowledged Tim's presence was after a strong talking to from her mother before the Riggins family came over for dinner last year.

Unable to make out what was being said he kept an eye on their body language. The moment Riggins put his hand on his daughter's hip, he wanted to wrap his hand around the boy's neck and never let go. He expected his daughter to slap him, walk away, do something. She didn't react at all when he touched her. Eric had a bad feeling, the lifeguard wasn't the only boy he'd missed hearing about while he was away.

Julie stormed off in an all too familiar huff, leaving a frustrated fullback in her wake.

Eric glanced at his watch, he had to go otherwise he'd be late for a meeting with the support coaches. He forced himself to walk away. Julie had a good head on her shoulders, she was smart enough to not get involved with a boy like Tim. _Wasn't she?_ He was going to have a little conversation with his fullback at practice.

The supporting staff including Jason were waiting outside his office when he got there. "Sorry, I'm running late." Eric unlocked the door and led everyone inside to take a seat.

Throughout the meeting, he struggled to focus. His mind was far too creative, imagining how Tim Riggins had made his move on his vulnerable daughter. Was she in the library studying when it happened? Was it at the pool? Was it in his car? If he'd taken her anywhere in his car. Eric ran his hands through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. God, knows the boy had no supervision.

"I believe that sounds like a good strategy for next week's game."

The gentlemen were nodding and Eric had no idea what they'd been talking about.

"We can test it out at practice this afternoon," Jason suggested. He wasn't normally in attendance, he only came when he had free periods.

"How about you lead this practice?" Eric proposed to save face.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, you know what to do."

At the sound of the school bell, Eric shot out of his chair, bustling past his colleagues to get to the locker rooms first. He scanned the room, with no sight of Tim. He eyed the players as they arrived. The only person missing was Riggins. He strolled over to Jason. "Where's Riggins?"

He shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Everyone suit up and be ready for drills in five."

With Jason by his side, they followed the players out onto the field. "Thanks, Coach... for putting me in charge."

"I know you'll make me proud." Jason eagerly gathered the players and began the drills. He was a really good kid. He wished Julie was dating someone like him not hanging around Tim. He wasn't a bad seed, but to say he had a lot of problems was an understatement. He didn't want his daughter getting sucked into his chaotic world.

Matt was sitting on the bench looking in the opposite direction. He wondered if his daughter was the reason he'd attacked Tim. It was so out of character for the mild-mannered boy.

After practice was finished Eric followed his quarterback inside the locker rooms. "Clean up and meet me in my office." If anyone would give him the answers he needed it was Matt.

"Yes, Coach."

* * *

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Eric was seated behind his desk. _Knock, Knock_. Matt opened the door, peering inside. "You wanted to see me?"

He waved him inside. "Take a seat." Matt entered the room closing the door behind him and sat opposite the desk. "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me why you were in a fight with Riggins yesterday..." Matt rolled his eyes and gazed at the stack of folders on the bookcase. Eric deduced he was trying to come up with a plausible lie. "I'd expect that from some of the other players but I can usually rely on you to be level-headed."

"It was... just the heat of the moment... and he said a few stupid things like he does and I… It won't happen again. I didn't mean to hit you. Being on this team means so much to me and my grandma."

"You should know a man can walk away from any situation." Matt nodded to acknowledge he was listening. His leg jigged about breaking the illusion of composure he was trying to exude. It had been a while since they had a heart to heart, a few weeks before Eric stepped down as Coach of the Dillon Panthers if his memory served him correctly. He wheeled his chair forward, resting both arms on the desk. "I was sorry to hear you and Julie aren't together anymore."

Matt grumbled something inaudible.

"Do you know where Riggins is?"

"I saw him at lunch."

"You've been in my home. I've trusted you with my daughter. I need you to level with me. This isn't your Coach asking, man to man, what happened while I was away?"

Matt met his gaze, a frown on his face. Eric went for the direct approach. "Why was my daughter having a conversation with Tim Riggins today?"

Matt's eyes widened from the initial shock. "How should I know? Maybe you should ask her?"

"Nice try. I get the feeling you're more likely to give me the straight answer. They were too friendly for complete strangers." Eric kept his stare directed at the boy, willing him to divulge any secrets he was keeping.

"They've been eating lunch together. That's all I know. I really don't want to talk about your daughter, she's..." Eric cleared his throat as a warning for Matt to choose his next words carefully. "Can I go if it's not about football?"

"No more fights." Matt nodded, stood up and left the office.

Tim Riggins and his daughter had been having lunch together. What could they possibly have to talk about? He prayed that was all they were doing.


	8. Chapter 8

**ROCKY ROAD – CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Tim had managed to drive himself home, without major incident after beer golf. A kerb may have been mounted on the way to avoid a collision with a parked car but there was no damage to his truck, so it was all good. When Tim staggered into his house he found Billy, strewn out in front of the television. Half sloppy, he'd begged his little brother to join him for a few shots.

An afternoon of beer golf had stretched into a _long night_ of drinking with his brother. A few hours in, Billy rattled off the details of how he was fired. It didn't come as a surprise, it was only a matter of time. Tim couldn't remember a time where Billy managed to hold the same job for 12 months. This time, he'd started sleeping with his boss's wife, not the smartest move if wanted to keep your job.

Around midnight Tim had a vague memory of collapsing onto his bed.

When he left the house this morning, Billy was still passed out on the couch. Tim didn't wake him, it wasn't like he had a job to go to.

On the way to his truck, he noticed Billy's car had been keyed. The word 'PRICK' was etched into the side, nice and large. Tim hoped he could keep his shit together and not get arrested for chasing down whoever did it. Billy had a knack for making enemies, obviously, the ladies husband was the most likely suspect.

Tim sped through the roads of Dillon but arrived late to his first class, resulting in a detention. He blamed his pounding head and cheap alarm clock. The teachers at Dillon High weren't really appreciative of student's taking naps, so he quickly found himself with two detentions under his belt. This day couldn't suck anymore.

His stomach growled as he stood in the cafeteria queue desperate for whatever was being served. The waft of meatloaf drifted by and his stomach churned. The line was barely moving, he needed to line his stomach before he puked. He checked up ahead curious as to why it was taking so long. His view was obstructed by two basketball players, proudly sporting backward baseball caps.

Tim hated waiting in lines, listening to insufferable conversations going on all around him. He considered getting out of the queue but he'd forgotten to grab any money for the vending machine this morning when he rushed out of his house.

"That was a rad party, my man. I woke up naked in my car."

"With a chick, I hope?" Tim recognised Beau, as one of the basketball players in line. They'd had the occasional run in over the years, mostly when Beau was drunk.

"Ha ha, you know it."

Tim watched them pound their knuckles in celebration of each other's awesomeness. 'Cartwright' was the name on the other guy's jersey. The name didn't ring a bell, he must be new.

"I had her moaning with these little babies," Beau said.

"Nice," Cartwright replied. Tim wished he didn't have ears as he tolerated their bragging. He doubted these two idiots ever scored. That was part of the reason why Beau hated him, jealousy. He wished he could play for the Dillon Panthers, not for the love of the game but the notoriety in town and the girls. "How'd your night go with the blonde and that rack?"

"They were even better up close, the perfect size. She was begging to see my room."

"The coaches daughter is so quiet in class." Coach Muller didn't have a daughter. _Who_ were they talking about?

"The quiet ones are always the freaks, trust me," Beau assured his teammate.

"Hasn't she been hanging out with the fullback lately? He gets around." _Were they talking about Jules?_ Tim listened more intently. "Sending her all those texts paid off. You gonna see her again?"

"Nah. I've had better. Plus, she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." The pair let out obnoxious laughter.

She had been texting _Beau._ Tim surged out of line jumping the queue. He jabbed Beau on the shoulder hard enough for him to winch and whirl around. "33!"

"Wanna know what I heard?... I heard _y_ ou couldn't get it up, so you wanted her to dress in his jersey. That's pretty twisted man, even for you," he spat barely containing his rage.

Beau glanced at his younger acne ridden teammate, then back at Tim. "That's horseshit."

"It's as true as your little tale." Tim took a few steps closer, entering Beau's personal space. "Stop trash talking her or I'll make your life a living hell. You and I both know she wouldn't go anywhere near you... because you're a loser. You always have been."

Tim weaved to avoid Beau's flying fist. He retaliated by landing a clean right hook to Beau's jaw. Tim didn't ease up, he tackled Beau across the cafeteria onto a table, knocking the trays all over the floor. The students seated at the table fled.

Tim held Beau down, as adrenaline coursed through his veins and repeatedly punched his ribs. Just when he was getting a rhythm going, a blow to the back of his head had him staggering off of Beau. He spun around, slightly dazed.

Two basketball players grabbed his arms and restrained him. This allowed Beau to stand up and walk towards him. He grinned at Tim. "I'm gonna enjoy this." He saw Beau's fist come towards his face, a left hook, followed by a right hook. He struggled to break free tasting something familiar, like metal - blood.

He spat his blood on the cafeteria floor between blows. Street was now at the forefront of the gathering crowd. Tim shot him a bittersweet smile. Normally he was by his side, they covered each other's backs. The whole wheelchair situation had thrown a spanner in the works this time.

"Williams!" Street yelled.

Between punches from Beau he saw Smash jog over to Street. "Need a hand?" Smash sarcastically called a few metres away.

"Not from you," Tim yelled back after taking another knock to the face. Physical pain didn't bother him in fact he enjoyed it at times. It made him feel alive.

Smash ignored him and his entourage of teammates began pulling the players off Tim. The fight quickly escalated into a brawl between the football and basketball team as more students joined in.

Tim kept his eyes on the prize amidst the scuffle - Beau. He charged towards him tackling him hard to the floor. Once he had him pinned down, he set atop him and began to wail at his face, ignoring the sting of his split knuckles.

Whistles were being blown seconds later. "Get off" Beau groaned weakly. Teachers were running towards them; Coach Taylor was one of them.

Tim stood up, straightening his shirt. Buttons were missing, seemingly torn off in the action. He wiped his hair away from his sweaty forehead. Coach Taylor separated his players and directed them to the locker room. He specifically eyed Tim and pointed. "My office, NOW!" The little vein in his neck protruding.

The adrenaline was wearing off as Coach Taylor trailed behind him on the way to his office. Tim moved aside and waited for the door to be unlocked then walked inside. He took a seat as the door closed behind him.

Seeing as he was the only one being taken to Coaches office, someone had already snitched that he was the instigator. He kept his gaze on his shoes, not ready to face those intense eyes. Tim's heart was racing more than it had been during the fight. "I thought we were past all this." Tim shrugged and kept looking at his shoes. "Are you going to tell me why you were fighting in the cafeteria?"

Tim couldn't tell him the _actual_ reason. He would be a little proud if he knew the truth.

"How about we work our way down the list of your latest bad decisions." Tim's heart sunk. "First, you get into a fight with your teammate after I let you back on the team against popular opinion, then I find out you skipped class not to mention practice, now you show up late to school - hungover by the smell of you and incite an all-out brawl. Tell me why I shouldn't kick you off the team? Hell, out of this school?"

"That's your decision."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Tim glanced up at Coach Taylor, feeling all the goodwill he'd built up with him slipping away. "Sometimes life doesn't deal you the best hand but you find ways to make it work. You step up and make choices to improve yourself and lives of those around you. You are going to be out in the real world soon and it's time you learnt how to behave like a man."

"Yes, Sir." Silence fell in the room. Tim was ready for interrogation to end, he still hadn't eaten.

"How are things at home? Is your father in town?"

The question caught him off guard. _Coach Taylor doesn't know shit about my father, just because he met him once he thinks he knows all about my life. He has no idea. I don't need his pity._ Tim reminded himself this was Julie's father he was talking to and a man he respected. Without any anger he calmly answered, "No, he's not in Dillon." Truth be told, Tim had no idea where he was.

"I expected more from you. I know you can do so much better. Be so much better."

"Yes, Sir." Coach let out a large breath.

"You're suspended from the team for a month and forget about helping Santiago. I guess I was wrong to put my faith in you. Anymore behaviour like this and I can't in good conscience let you influence my team. I mean it… no more chances."

Tim wiped the oozing blood from his knuckles on his jeans. He took the punishment without argument, simply nodding in understanding. After Coach remained silent for a while he peered up between the tendrils of his shaggy hair.

"You can go." Tim stood up from his chair and walked over to the door. He turned the handle and opened the door. "Riggins…" He faltered in the doorway keeping his back to Coach. "Stay away from her son." Unwavering Tim strode out of Coaches office.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Posted 3 Chaps in celebration of my little class of 30 followers :D


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

"One... two... three," Julie uttered studying the blossoming freckles atop the bridge of her nose in the bathroom mirror. Her body and mind were blissfully relaxed out on the lake earlier today. Time had flown by. Lois had been trying to lift her spirits after her conversation with Tim. She hadn't been foolish enough to ignore the bright star above them remembering to reapply her sunscreen.

* * *

 _Earlier in the week, late at night, Julie had overheard her father informing her mother that Tim Riggins was the instigator of a cafeteria brawl. The alleged facts didn't make sense. She figured someone was trying to get themselves out of trouble by blaming Tim. It wasn't until the next day at school when she saw Beau's battered and swollen face that she found Tim's motive._

 _When Beau saw her, he cocked his head and picked up his pace in a self-assured manner. Julie looked for an escape, an empty classroom, sensing he was looking to cause a scene. They hadn't spoken since his party. She edged towards the lady's bathroom. Pressing the door open with Beau only a few metres away. She ducked inside prepared to wait it out until classes were back in session._

 _Drifting on an inflatable ring at the lake helped her forget what a piece of work he was._

* * *

A loud knock nearby startled Julie from her thoughts. She picked up her mascara, twisting open the lid while listening for movement outside the bathroom. The sound of footsteps grew in volume. A shadow passed under the bathroom door.

Seconds later, she heard the familiar creak of the front door opening. Julie surmised Jason Street had arrived for dinner and started applying her mascara.

"Come on inside Hun. Here, let me help you," Her mother's southern hospitality was always on display for company.

"I can manage Mrs. Taylor but thank you for the offer. These are for you."

"Ah sweetie, you didn't have to. They're lovely, I'll put them in some water."

In the mirror, Julie's eyes caught their shadows passing under the bathroom door. Julie tipped her head downward and gathered her hair into a ponytail, tying the elastic around. It had been a while since anyone had joined them for a family dinner.

"Jason!" Her father affectionately welcomed their new arrival.

Julie hung her towel on the railing to dry and exited the bathroom. She strolled down the hallway to join her family, knowing the sooner it began, the sooner it would be over.

As she entered the living room, Jason and her father were seated at the dining room table discussing last night's game. Jason's wheelchair was tucked out of the way by the wall. He wore pressed slacks and a crisp white, long-sleeved button-up shirt. His hair was neatly combed back and the smell of cologne was in the air.

Julie pulled out a chair and sat down. Her mother placed a vase of fresh flowers on the table, smiling at Jason. He knew how to impress her parents.

"Hey, Julie. You look nice," Jason said, acknowledging her arrival when her dad gave him a chance.

"Thanks, you too." She lowered her eyes, self-consciously taking in her white cheesecloth sundress. Maybe she _was_ trying too hard to appear perfect, in the hopes, it would get back to Tim.

"I do my best, being stuck in that wheelchair doesn't make it easy," Jason said with a wink and disarmingly bright smile.

"Dinner is nearly ready," her mother announced from the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a light beer," Julie's father immediately replied.

"Cold water for me," Julie added, touching each of her cheeks with the back of her hand. The cool touch felt good on her developing sunburn.

"Where have y'all manners gone? I was asking Jason, _our guest_." Julie's father jerked his head and torso toward his wife in the kitchen. Her mother was standing with her hands in the air, aghast by her family's behaviour.

Jason's laughter alleviated the tension entering the room. "A light beer sounds good Mrs. T... but I'll have a water."

Neither of her parents seemed phased by his admission of underage drinking. One day she'd find out his secret. Perhaps it was a magic dust he'd sprinkled around to charm all the adults in Dillon. Julie's father spun around and affectionately patted Jason's shoulder the way boys did.

"You're in for a real treat tonight. My gorgeous wife has made Casserole. It should be world famous, award-winning! The way the sauces mix with the meat. You can smell it, can't you?"

Jason grinned and his eyes locked with Julie's as her father grovelled to get back into her mother's good graces. "It smells great Mrs. T."

The chipped ceramic rooster, her grandmother had passed down to them, rang out on the kitchen counter. Dinner was ready.

"Julie, put out the plates please." Julie stood up from the table and walked into the kitchen as her mother instructed. She opened the kitchen cupboard containing the plates and pulled out four placing them on the counter top. From the cutlery draw, she retrieved knives and forks while her mother turned off the stove and stirred the casserole.

Julie carried the dinnerware over to the dining table and placed a plate and knife and fork on each place-mat. Jason slipped her a curious glance when she set down his plate.

"Do you want me to check on Gracie?" She blurted out to her parents. Jason's shoulders sagged and his brows knitted together, she felt guilty. It wasn't his fault that his presence reminded her of Tim.

"That's thoughtful, she should be awake," her mother said, carrying side dishes over to the dining table. Jason and her father struck up a conversation about professional football as she left the room.

Julie meandered down the hallway and entered Gracie's room. She was fast asleep in her cot. Julie spun the purple mobile which hung above her little sister's head, watching until all the butterflies stopped spinning.

She walked over to the bookshelf and picked up her favourite picture book as a child. She sat down on the rocking chair beside the cot and read about the elves and the shoemaker.

Gracie was still asleep when she finished the story, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. It was hard to be annoyed with her when she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and innocent.

Julie wondered if Lois had managed to escape being grounded by her parents for getting home late.

She skipped across the hallway and into her bedroom, jumping onto her bed. A flickering light radiated from her bedside table where her phone sat. The same unknown number that had been calling her for the last few days was at it again.

"Julie?" Her mother beckoned from the dining room. She declined the call and begrudgingly traipsed back into the dining room.

Her mother looked her hard in the eye upon her return. "She's asleep," Julie offered as a way of explanation for her lengthy absence.

Her mother gave her a sceptical look and tapped the table beside her. "Let your sister sleep for now and come say, Grace."

Julie knew better than to bicker in front of company so she took her place at the table. She held Jason's hand while they all shared in a prayer. Her casserole was eaten in silence thinking about school on Monday.

After she finished eating, she glazed over in a vacant stare at the wall. "You're quiet tonight?" Julie felt a tap on her arm and turned towards her mother.

"Am I?" Her mother's eyes darted heavenward and she exhaled a long breath. "I'm tired, the sun has sucked all the life out of me."

Her mother's demeanour softened and she reached forward to touch Julie's forehead with the back of her hand. "You look flushed, it's a good idea to drink a big glass of water. You were at the lake for a long time. We hardly see you anymore."

Julie picked up the glass of water her mother had set on the table earlier and took a big gulp. "Already on it."

"The book Ritchie Walls wrote, the one I was telling you about the other day has to be in the garage," Julie's father said to Jason as he stood up from the table. "It helped me look at the game differently when I was your age. I'll find it." With that, he left the room.

"Eric, your dinner's going cold!" Her mother's words went on deaf ears. He was already out of earshot.

"Don't worry Mrs. T, my dad doesn't listen either." His kind words made her mother smile.

Julie ate the last mouthful of potatoes from her fork. She could sense Jason's gaze had fallen on her following her mother's departure into the kitchen. Unease tightened in her chest. Gracie's cries began in the nick of time. "She's awake. I'll go check on her."

"Your sister will be due for a diaper change. I know how much you _hate_ doing that. Sit and keep Jason company. I'm sure you could talk about school," her mother said.

"I don't mind Mum." Julie slid her chair out from under the table.

"If I have to listen to you whine one more time…." She sighed and slowly pulled her chair back in. _This_ was the one time her mother decided to let her off the hook. She left the kitchen and hurried down the hallway to her little sister's bedroom leaving Julie alone with Jason.

"Call me crazy but I get the feeling you're trying to avoid me?"

"You're crazy," Julie remarked and then sipped on her water hoping her father would return soon.

"You've hardly said two words to me tonight."

She met Jason's gaze in an attempt to appease his concern. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm here, you're here. See, no avoiding." A range of emotions she couldn't quite place flitted across his face and then they were gone.

"I can leave if you want me to? Make up an excuse?"

He was so polite, even when she was giving him the cold shoulder. Julie was reminded of all the times he had been sweet to her, most recently when she broke up with Matt. "I'm making this awkward, aren't I?" She had no idea what Tim had told his friend about her. "My dad will be in a huff for the rest of the weekend if you leave because of me. Stay."

Silence sat between them for a moment as Gracie's cries abruptly stopped. Julie wondered if her apology was too half-hearted. She was about to break the silence but Jason beat her to it. "What did he do?"

Julie squirmed in her chair, uncomfortable with where this was going. "Huh?"

" _Tim_ …" Her eyes shot open wide. "What did he do?"

"Keep your voice down!" She whispered, leaning on the table and glancing around to check her parents were out of sight. "What did he tell you?"

Jason rested his arms on the table closing the distance between them. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I know he's been trying to call you."

Julie remembered the missed calls from an unknown number. She thought it was just a telemarketer. "All of those calls were from Tim?" Jason nodded. "How did he get my number?" Her tone now accusatory.

"How should I know? He's resourceful when he wants to be."

Julie leant back on her chair. She ran her hands along the outside of her glass and quickly tapped the palms of her hands on both cheeks. The condensation was so refreshing.

"Have you spoken to him since he was suspended?" Jason asked.

" _Tim's suspended_!?" He had the tendency to spiral when life wasn't going his way.

"He started a fight involving half the team at school. What did you think would happen to him?"

"He's a Dillon Panther, normal rules don't apply."

Jason picked at the cut vegetable platter in the centre of the table. "I'm surprised you didn't notice he wasn't at school this past week."

"Oh, I was avoiding him. At least, I thought I was." They both chuckled at the absurdity of the situation.

"He's off the team for a month and school for two weeks. You should call him."

The suggestion caught her off guard. "Maybe I don't want to." She shrugged, not wanting to explain herself any further. "Did he ask you to talk to me?"

"No, Tim doesn't ask for help even when he needs it, that's a Riggins family trait. He probably wants to apologise for whatever he said or did. He makes a lot of mistakes out of fear and impulsiveness."

"You said the two of us hanging out and eating lunch together was a bad idea."

"I don't know if he's the right guy for you but he's not a bad guy, that's all I'm trying to say. A bit of advice though, don't ignore him forever or he'll show up on your doorstep."

"He wouldn't be that stupid," she challenged and Jason smirked.

"Wanna make a bet? This is the same guy who once jumped off a moving truck because Billy said he was chicken shit. Somehow, he managed to only walk away with a sprained wrist. Me, I fall the wrong way and end up in a wheelchair, figures."

She reached out across the table and placed her hand on Jason's. He shot her a solemn gaze and took hold of her hand. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. My parents and I know that nothing can stop you from making your dreams come true. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Thanks, Julie. Your family has always been great to me. Some days, I _really_ need it."

Julie's father walked back into the dining room with a book in his hand. Jason quickly let go of her and she stood up from the table.

"Here it is, Son." Jason took the book her father was holding and flipped through the pages.

Her father looked between the pair. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, I was just saying goodbye to Jason. I have some reading to do for school so I'll be in my bedroom."

"You're looking a little red in the face. Grab another glass of water." Her father pulled her close and placed a kiss on her hair. Julie smiled at Jason embarrassed by her father's display of affection.

"I'll see you at school." Jason mimed a phone call with his hand as she said her goodbye. Julie was glad Tim had someone like Jason in his life.

She pushed her chair in under the table and walked into the kitchen with her empty glass. She filled it with cold water and headed to her bedroom. Her mother was changing her sister's clothes as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

Julie turned on the television and sat on the edge of her bed drinking another glass of water in her hand. The unknown number, she now knew to be Tim flashed on her phone. She declined the call and set her glass down on the dresser.

From her backpack, she pulled out the book she'd been reading for English. She carried it back to her bed and laid down, resting her head on her pillow.

Three chapters in, she heard a car pull into the driveway. Her heart began to race, fearing Tim was the culprit. She tossed her book aside and peered through her blinds to see who it was.

Thankfully it wasn't Tim in her driveway. Jason's parents had arrived to pick him up. Julie exhaled a sigh of relief and reopened her book. She'd forgotten to mark her page, now she was flipping through the novel trying to find where she was up to.

What if it _had_ been Tim in her driveway? She shuddered to think of her parent's reactions. She closed her book and picked up her phone. She stared at the unknown number listed, contemplating one short call. She watched shadows pass by the gap under her bedroom door.

What would Tim say to her? She spontaneously picked up her phone and hit call. As the line rang, she was struck with a sense of panic. She hadn't thought about what she was going to say to him.

"Hello."

A female voice answered and she froze _._

" _HELLO_? I'm going to hang up if you don't speak."

Julie wracked her brain for a simple explanation as to why a female would be answering the Riggins home phone. It could be a neighbour, a relative, Billy's girlfriend, something perfectly innocent.

There was something familiar about the voice though.

"Real funny kid, I'm hanging up now. You picked the wrong house to prank call."

It clicked, the voice it was… Lyla Garrity. Tim had Lyla _freakin_ Garrity at his house on a Saturday night.

Julie hung up without a word and flung her phone onto the mattress beside her. Tim was messing around with Lyla _again_. "Unbelievable." She had been duped for the second time, so had Jason apparently.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Tim had been told by numerous school principals he was suspended for this that and the other, sometimes he regretted his actions, other times even with hindsight, he wouldn't change a thing. This was one of those times; he knew how great it felt to wipe the smirk off of Beau's face.

Tim changed the television channels with his remote as he sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. Normally he relished getting suspended. It meant he could sleep in and lay on the couch all day drinking and watching television. So far, he'd served three days of this suspension and each one felt longer than the last.

Tim dialled Taylor's number for the second time today. It went straight to voicemail. He regretted mouthing off at Seven during practice. God knows what she was hearing at school about the fight. Tim wanted to convince her she could trust him. He knew a suspension had shot him in the foot.

Having Billy around all the time did nothing to appease his self-loathing.

* * *

 _Yesterday, Billy had dragged Tim to the grocery store to get him out of the house and into the fresh air. It wasn't like Billy was much of an example; he'd been lying about instead of looking for another job. Tim bet the real reason they were going into town was to buy more alcohol._

 _At the grocery store, they ran into Street's mother, Wendy. She'd asked if Tim could pick her son up from school tomorrow._

 _Since Street's injury on the field, Tim rarely spent time at their house. There were periods of his life in which he practically lived there, taking shelter when his world was crumbling._

 _Tim agreed to pick up his best friend and Wendy showed_ _how grateful she was by inviting him over for dinner. Whatever food they were having was sure to be nicer than anything Billy could scrape together._

 _Tim gave her a hug and she radiated happiness as she walked away from them down the aisle. "Sucker," Billy had uttered smacking Tim on the back of the head. He wasn't one to help someone out unless there was something in it for him._

* * *

Tim looked up at the clock and switched off the television. He pried himself off the couch and grabbed his truck keys. Street would be finishing up practice soon.

Tim left his house and drove his truck through Dillon until he reached the High School. He pulled into the car park and killed the engine.

Players began to stream out of the locker room building within minutes of his arrival, freshly showered and dressed. Street soon appeared, searching the car park for his mother. Tim waved to get his friends attention. Street started wheeling himself towards Tim's truck once he spotted him.

Tim stepped outside of his truck, meeting Jason at the passenger's side door. "How come you're picking me up?"

"Your mum bailed, she had better things to do than drive your sorry ass around."

"Anyone ever tell you, you're a smart ass?"

"Hmm, sounds vaguely familiar," Tim said before laughing with Street.

"Coach would love to drive me home," Street remarked searching behind him.

Tim swung the truck door open and leant on it. "Shut up and get in, or I won't get a home cooked meal."

"It's all making much more sense." Street threw the backpack that sat in his lap onto Tim's truck bed. "She's making wings; I saw them marinating this morning."

"With the honey sauce?" Tim salivated at the thought. Street's mother was a great cook.

"Yep."

Tim bent down and scooped Street up out of his wheelchair and onto the front seat. "No more wings for you," he heaved lumping his friend in place.

Street corked Tim on the upper arm. "I'm gonna start eating twice as much from now on." Tim burst into laughter as he rubbed his arm. He began to fold up Street's wheelchair and set it on the truck bed when he finished. Tim walked over to the driver's side, opening the truck door. As he climbed inside and put his key in the ignition, Coach exited the building.

Tim's eyes darted around hoping to spot Taylor somewhere nearby. "She wasn't at school today," Street offered. Tim started the engine without a word.

"How was practice?" They slowly drove out of the car park, Tim was careful to keep his eyes averted from Coach who was parked a few spots away from the exit. He'd made his feelings pretty clear, he didn't want Tim anywhere near his daughter.

"I've been working with Santiago, the kid Mr. Garrity brought to town."

Tim kept his eyes on the road, recalling Coaches offer for him to train Santiago. "Is he any good?"

"He could be, but he's never had any proper training."

"Lyla said he's been in juvie and foster homes most of his life. Before she hit you up, she was trying to convince me to train him. I told her I wasn't interested. Why bother?"

"Coach will come around," Street offered reassuringly.

Tim could see Street looking his way in his peripheral vision. He gave his friend a sidelong glance. "To the idea of me, dating his daughter?"

Street smirked and shook his head. "That... I'm _not_ so sure about."

His waning hopes disintegrated. Maybe he was being unrealistic dreaming of a life with a girl like Julie Taylor?

Tim focused on the road ahead and they settled into a comfortable silence.

Minutes later, he pulled into Streets driveway and parked the truck. Tim walked around the back of the vehicle and lifted the wheelchair out from the truck bed. Once he had it ready for Street, he opened the passenger's door and scooped his friend into his arms. Tim placed him in his wheelchair and closed the truck door.

He followed Street up to his house and down the hallway to his bedroom. "Video games?" Tim suggested plonking himself on the edge of the bed.

"I never did get my rematch. This time _I_ pick the track." Street turned on his game station and searched for the Need for Speed Underground 2 disc.

Tim picked up a nearby football and fell back onto Street's bed. He started tossing the football towards the ceiling and catching it on the way down. "How was she?" He hesitantly asked, tossing the football again. A weight had settled on him since he last spoke to Taylor. She took him seriously, she saw him in a different light. He didn't want to lose that but he didn't know how to keep it either.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to ask about her." His amused tone matched the bright smile he shot Tim's way. Street opened the game case on his lap and set the disc in the Xbox. "I went to her house because Coach invited me. Your girl _was_ there looking all cute in her white sundress."

Tim missed the way her eyes delved into his soul. "She's not _my_ girl."

"So, I can ask her out?"

Panic temporarily shot through Tim's body, easing when he saw Streets crinkled eyes. "Do it and you're dead," Tim chastised.

"Or I end up with a face like Beaus. You definitely walked away as the victor from that fight."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Tim boasted.

"I told her you had been calling, most likely to apologise and that she should call you."

"And?" Tim was hanging on his every word.

"I take it she hasn't called?" The Need for Speed theme music cut through the room, prompting Street to look at the menu screen on the television. "You two were getting along from what I've seen. What changed?"

"I screwed up like I always do… I told Seven a lie and she made it clear she doesn't trust me."

"Here." Street handed Tim a controller. He sat up on the bed, dropping the football. "Was that why he was gunning for you at practice?"

"Yeah, but that's not the only reason." A raised eyebrow let Tim know he wanted to hear more. "He walked in on us at a party."

"You and Julie?" Tim nodded in confirmation. "Tim, if her dad finds out-"

"Yeah, I know… Coach has already told me to back off." Tim gazed outside the window. "I was so off base with her. When Billy and I went to the Taylor's house for dinner I thought she was stuck up." Tim recalled the times they'd spent together since then, unable to keep a wistful smile off his face.

"To be honest I never thought I'd see this day." Tim jerked his head towards Street, curiously. "You're falling for her, aren't you?"

"It's stupid, right?" Tim lowered his gaze burning with humiliation.

"My best advice is to lay low and give her time, she's nothing like Tyra. If she doesn't call, you'll see her at school anyway, if you can find her. When we were talking at dinner, she mentioned she'd been hiding from you. She didn't know you were suspended."

Tim threw a nearby football at his friend who elbowed it away from his torso. "I could go to her house."

"That would be a bad idea."

"What if I…" Street's open palm cut him short. "You're right, you're always right. Let's talk about something else, you're bumming me out. Do you wanna go for a drive, _after_ dinner?" They selected the multiplayer option and began modifying their vehicles.

"Sounds like a plan. I've been itching to spend a night outside of this bedroom. It feels like a prison sometimes."

"At least Billy's not here," Tim admitted unfavourably.

"Has he found a job?"

"Unless he's becoming a stripper, I'd say no." They both laughed at the disaster that was _Billy Riggins_.

"Sorry, man. If you need anything, you only have to ask." Tim finished modifying his car and waited for Street to finish. "I mean it."

Tim was often floored by his friend's ability to remain in his corner. Jay was always there for him, even after the wedge Lyla and he created. "What are we a pair of ladies?"

"You sound like Billy." He was the last person Tim wanted to emulate.

"Hurry up and pick a car. I want to taste victory before I eat." Street chose a car, making minor modifications and a track.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Boomed the television.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

 ******A WEEK LATER******

* * *

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door. Santiago put down his Panther's playbook as Lyla Garrity entered his bedroom.

"Church is in mass tonight," her light pink cardigan was as sweet as her voice. Lyla visited often, she was the one-woman welcoming parade to town. Attending church once a week was more than enough, he didn't want to add a Saturday night session.

Santiago had only agreed to go because Buddy Garrity was providing a roof over his head. He'd learnt it was always better to have shelter, so he suffered through readings of scripture.

"I can't," he said gesturing towards the playbook beside him. "Your dad was pretty insistent I read and recite it." After Buddy's meltdown on the ride home from Thursday's practice, it was clear he'd be back on the streets if his gameplay didn't step up.

"My dad can be... he has high standards. Sorry, if he was hard on you. I'm sure I could talk him around for an evening at the church. You could meet some of the youth group."

Santiago had other ideas. He sat up straighter on the bed. "Some of the guys from school were talking about a lake party tonight. Do you know where it is?"

"The Lake..." she paused and her face softened, "Jason and I used to hang out there. It might sound strange to say, but that feels like another life to me."

Santiago had heard all about Lyla's downfall. He'd witnessed taunts directed at her from former cheer-leading teammates. She was going to need convincing to socialise with this crowd. "Hear me out; it's hard moving to a new place, especially Dillon. Everything's different here. This is the first time I've had a place to call home in a really long time. I want to make friends with my classmates even though I don't exactly fit in. I want to hang out with the team socially, so they feel comfortable around me." Lyla stepped back looking to exit his room. "Wait, please."

She paused, folding her arms across her chest as she leant against his doorframe. "I don't drink anymore and I don't _party_ with people who don't appreciate me," she reiterated.

"You don't have to drink. You could invite Jason?" She vehemently shook her head, provoking ire in Santiago. "Maybe you could tell your dad we're going to church? Please, for me? I need to get out of this place," he begged pointing around his bedroom at the Dillon Panthers merchandise which adorned every wall.

Buddy Garrity was fanatical about the Dillon Panthers. Santiago could only assume his passion to control extended into his darling daughters' life.

"How about we stop by the church first? I'll invite a friend and then we can go to the lake."

He sprung to life leaping off the bed, fresh energy invigorating him. "You're a lifesaver." He grabbed a few clothes from the wardrobe and turned towards Lyla. "I'll go shower before we go." He brushed past her as he exited his bedroom.

"You do that." His excitement brought a smile to her face.

Santiago hadn't tasted a beer in months; Christmas was coming early this year.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A roaring bonfire, free drinks, and ladies a plenty, Santiago was going to like parties at the lake. His eyes were drawn to the mysterious blonde he'd seen around school.

Dillon High was blessed with a few walking and talking goddesses. After a three-month stint in a facility for young men, Santiago was craving female attention. Soft hair, silky skin, the scent of perfume, he missed it all.

He was grateful to finally be at the lake. Lyla had taken her sweet time mingling with the church youth group. She tried her best to involve him but they weren't the type of crowd he was used to, neither were these jerk-offs that currently surrounded him.

Santiago grunted and asked the odd question about professional football to his teammates. He found himself distracted by the nearby blonde and her denim cut-offs. The reflection of the flames made her tan legs shimmer.

Landry's girl had been with her all night. Tyra handed the blonde a beer, her fourth by his count and skipped away into the crowd to join Saracen and Landry.

Santiago excused himself from the mind-numbing conversation. Dillon Panthers sure loved to relive their glory plays. He walked over to the girl who'd caught his attention and took a seat beside her on the log. "Hey."

She gulped down a mouthful of beer staring into the distance. Her cold welcome did nothing to deter him. Her lips were in full pout as she fiddled with her hoop earring. "You don't look like you're having any fun?" Her face swiftly contorted in disgust. He followed her eye line hoping it wasn't in reaction to his words. She was looking at Lyla and Suzie who were barrelled over in laughter. "You don't like them," he stated.

"You do?" She glanced sideways, her eyes meeting his. The flecks in her eyes entranced him. His moment of hesitation didn't go unnoticed. "Why aren't you over there talking to them? Don't let me stop you."

Why was she so bothered by Lyla and her friend? The girls were pretty harmless. He didn't know Suzie but _Lyla,_ he'd met her type before. She was vanilla flavoured ice-cream, a perfectly fine staple for some. He needed excitement, rainbow ice-cream with a flake and sprinkles on top, a fellow thrill seeker to get his engines revving. "I live with Lyla part-time so technically I have to like her. Buddy Garrity put me on the football team, I might be starting." This town seemed to be impressed by anything football related, why not throw it out there.

Her eyes darted back to her beer bottle and she peeled off the label, scrunching it into a ball. "Oh, you're the new player. That's where I've seen you."

His attempt to impress her with his football status had failed miserably. "Santiago is my name. You don't like football players?" She flicked the scrunched ball into the fire and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I'm Julie."

 _Julie_ , the name made him pause. He'd heard some of his teammates talk about Julie Taylor. "Are you-"

"Yep, the coaches' daughter." She took another mouthful of her beer.

"Interesting. A coach's daughter who doesn't like football and a Dillon Panthers player who doesn't like football, sitting by a fire at the lake... you finish it." He elbowed her playfully eliciting a brief smirk. She laughed amused by his attempt to soften her up and sipped on her beer. "Do your parents know you're drinking?"

"Maybe," she challenged.

"Excellent, a secret I can use for my own gain," he joked.

"Where did you move from?" She asked not acknowledging the waggle of his eyebrows.

"I wasn't too far from here when Mr. Garrity took me in. I grew up in Mexico and then I moved around a lot when I was younger."

"Your parents like to travel, must be hard going to new schools."

"Something like that." He didn't know her well enough to tell her his drug-addicted parents had been MIA for most of his life. When his grandparents died, he looked after himself the best he could.

Julie sculled the last of her beer. "Can I get you another drink?"

"You better."

Santiago shot her a large grin and walked over to the cooler. He grabbed them each a beer cracking open hers on his return. He sat back down on the log so their thighs were touching. She took her drink and he opened his bottle savouring the first sip. "Do you come to the lake a lot?"

"It's pretty here."

"I was surprised to find you sitting all alone. I figured you'd have a boyfriend."

"Nope, no boyfriend anymore."

"Guys in this town are a little too interested in football if you ask me." Santiago noticed Saracen was looking their way, so he leant closer, whispering in her ear, "His loss, you're the most beautiful girl in Dillon." Her hand pressed against his chest preventing him from making a move. She turned her head and his gaze briefly drifted to her lips.

"I wanna go out on that boat," she demanded, pointing out across the lake.

There was no nice boat in sight only a rickety wooden dinghy tied to the pier. "Who owns it?"

"Who cares?" She dropped her hand from his chest and stood up, running her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her, taking a moment to think before he acted. He was trying to stay out of trouble with law enforcement and Mr. Garrity. "Are you scared?" She teased. "I can find someone else to take me out?"

The opportunity of getting her alone in a boat was too appealing to pass up. He put down his beer and scooped her over his shoulder. She dropped her beer bottle and squealed with childlike joy. He carried her to the little pier putting her down when they reached it. He untied the boat from the pillar, climbed in and held out his hand for her. She stumbled and clumsily fell onto his lap.

He helped her move to the other seat and picked up the oars. Santiago began to row them towards the middle of the lake as their knees knocked against each other. The sounds of everyone's voices softened the further they drifted from shore. "I'm learning all about you tonight. I know you lie to your parents, you can't handle your beer which tells me you don't drink often and you like to steal old boats."

"I only steal boats when strangers come to town," she snickered taking in the roaring fire at a distance. The soft breeze blew the wispy strands of her ponytail and hoop earrings onto her neck. She pulled her phone out of her hoodie pocket and groaned.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"No, he won't leave me alone."

Santiago saw the screen flashing and snatched the phone from her hand before she could put it away. He answered the call. "She doesn't want you to call her anymore dude. Take a hint."

"Who is this?" A deep male voice said.

"Hang it up!" Julie shouted, stumbling towards him to get her phone. He leant back on his seat and she smiled as the boat rocked. She purposefully began dancing about in what little space there was. The water made slapping sounds as it lapped against the outside of the boat.

"Take it easy, the water's cold tonight and I'm not looking to go for a swim," he joked. She giggled as he tried to stop her twirling around while the boat swayed.

"Stop, that tickles," she squealed knocking an oar out of the holder in her attempts to escape him. It plunged under water before Santiago could grab it. "Oops, I'm sorry."

"How are we going to get back now?" She shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"Put her on," the man on the phone ordered.

She whirled around again defiantly. "Julie, chill. Sit down and hold onto the oar. Your dad will have Mr. Garrity kick me out of this town in a heartbeat if anything happens to you." Santiago held the phone out for her. "Whoever it is, wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to Tim."

"Tim _Riggins_?" he asked putting the phone back to his ear.

"Santiago, is that you?"

"Shit." He wished he'd picked another girl to party with tonight, of course, Riggins was already chasing after her.

"How drunk is she?"

"She's not wasted."

"Hang up," Julie called and playfully splashed him with water.

"You don't want to start a war you can't win!" She splashed him again bursting into laughter.

"Don't let her swim, you hear me!" Tim's voice boomed.

Seconds later, Santiago heard nothing but a dial tone. He slipped her phone into his pocket and looked down at her smiling face. "He hung up."

"Finally," she grumbled, bringing her arms back inside the dinghy. The sight of her soaking wet sleeves made him laugh. She was having the time of her life - tipsy and carefree.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys - Yes, I'm alive. Hope you enjoyed the new chapters. I plan to have another two up before Christmas, just a little more tinkering to do :D


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

Tim slammed the phone down onto the receiver. He bet Santiago had taken her to the lake. Tim grabbed his truck keys off the kitchen bench and marched outside his house. He flung open the driver's door and jumped inside, flying in reverse out the driveway.

On the familiar roads of Dillon, he floored the accelerator pedal. The lake was famous for high school parties, he'd spent countless nights there himself. The sooner he made it to Taylor, the better. He often regretted his actions from the previous night and didn't want the same fate for her. It had nothing at all to do with the new kid circling around her.

After twenty minutes, his truck jotted about atop the dirt road destined for the lake. A glowing bonfire came into sight paired with the sound of blaring music. Tim threw his truck into park and scrambled outside.

He scoured the horizon but couldn't see any boats out on the lake. He was pleased Santiago wasn't a total loss and had managed to get back to shore. Tyra and Landry were standing near the bonfire. Tim made a beeline for the pair. "Where's Taylor?"

Tyra lifted her hand to rest on her hip, holding a drink in the other. "How _nice_ of you to join in on our _private_ conversation."

"Where's Taylor?" Tim repeated.

"She was here earlier, calm down." Landry and Tyra began to look around for Julie.

A high-pitched scream followed by laughter echoed across the lake. Tim moved to the water's edge. Tyra and Landry followed him. Something was out on the horizon, but he couldn't quite make it out. The pit of his stomach fell when he noticed Mr. Richards old dinghy was missing. It was always tied to the pier.

He was unable to tear his eyes away from the object in the distance as it swayed dangerously. "SANTIAGO! GET BACK HERE!" He bellowed. If something happened to Jules, Coach would have to get in line to serve up justice. The supposed dinghy continued to rock. All he could do was helplessly watch when it tipped seconds later. Tyra gasped in horror.

Without a second thought, Tim dove into the lake. His arms and legs worked double time to propel him towards Taylor as fast as he could. With each stroke, he closed the gap between them. His mind was in a frenzy knowing she'd been drinking. It was like an Olympic race, with a dire consequence if he lost.

Each time he took a breath, he could hear splashes that weren't his own. It was most likely Landry not far behind him. He hoped Santiago was sober enough to help Taylor until he reached them.

Tim was unable to see her only a couple of meters from Mr. Richards's dinghy. "JULIE!"

"Tim?" Her voice made his spirit soar.

He swam around to the other side of the dinghy. Her mouth was dipping under the waterline as Santiago struggled to keep them both afloat. Tim wrapped his arm around her midriff and began paddling on his back. "I've got you," he said, steadily supporting her body while he swam. Landry and Santiago followed behind them.

The journey back to shore was taking its toll. Tim's arms were beginning to tire and ache.

Not far from land, Taylor began to thrash against his arm. Tim tightened his grip; there was no way she was swimming on her own. "We're nearly there." When they reached dry land, Tyra was waiting to lift her friend out of the water. Tim staggered to his feet and focused on Taylor who had her back towards him. "Are you okay?" When she didn't answer he put his hand on her hip. She pushed it away from her body and gave him a dirty look.

"What are you doing here?" She asked distracted by Santiago and Landry reaching the shore.

Confused by the level of outright hostility directed his way, Tim grabbed her wrist and swiftly yanked her closer to him. He whispered out of Tyra's earshot, "Are you really okay? How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Like you care?" She sneered. He inhaled deeply and let it out, "Of course, I do. He doesn't. If he did, he wouldn't have taken you out there in the dark."

"I don't need you." She uttered avoiding his gaze.

"Good to know, next time I'll let you drown." She attempted unsuccessfully to pull out of his grasp.

"Let go of me." Her eyes shot sparks in his direction.

"What's going on with you? Is this about Seven?" Tim delicately moved the wet hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Talk to me."

"You're with her, I know it." Fear crossed her face and his heart clenched seeing her eyes well.

"Look, whatever's going through your head right now is wrong. Please don't cry... I came here for you and I only care about keeping you safe." Noticing her shivers Tim wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on, I have a blanket in my truck."

Relief suffused her features and she leant into his embrace. They moved towards Tim's truck until Tyra stepped in their path, holding her arm out in protest. "Not so fast hotshot. Where do you think you're going?"

"We're going home." Taylor was huddled against his chest wiping her eyes.

"Her parents know she's with me. I brought her here, she's staying." Tyra's voice rose in confidence and Landry moved closer to be a part of the conversation.

Tim sceptically looked at the beer in Tyra's hand, his ire building. "You're drinking, I'm not leaving her with you. She nearly drowned out there while you were busy with your new boyfriend."

"Oh, since when did you become so dramatic."

"Friends help out their friends, Tyra."

"She's not your friend, Tim. I don't know what you're trying to pull with her, but she knows better than to get involved with you," Tyra spat. Tim sidestepped her, done with the conversation. She grabbed his arm. "I'm not letting you leave with her."

"Stop," Taylor moaned, "Tim-"

"It's okay, we're leaving," he said rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Julie? Are you crying?" Tim recognised Sevens voice before he appeared and stood beside Tyra.

"Stay out of it Seven, you're no hero."

"Where are you going?" His eyes were wide in concern for his ex-girlfriend.

"I'm taking her home if you three would just get out of my way."

"To your bedroom," Tyra challenged.

"Her parents can't see her like this," Tim explained.

"I'll watch her until she sobers up," Seven offered.

"Not a chance in hell," Tim retorted. Taylor shivered and moved her hands under Tim's shirt. Seven looked away with a tight jaw. Tim hoped he was riddled with jealousy. "I'll put the heater on in the truck if we _ever_ get there." He pressed her close to his body with his arms.

"Lois will come and get her if I call her," Tyra suggested.

"She's leaving with me, you three can do whatever you want." Tim barged past them ignoring Tyra's verbal onslaught.

Suddenly his movements were halted by the grip on his shirt. He whirled around to see who was stupid enough to lay hands on him. "You have two seconds to let go of me." Seven heeded Tim's warning and removed his hand. "Tyra, what do you think I'm gonna do to her?"

She glanced at Landry for support. Tim directed a hostile glare at the boy. Maybe it was pointless to try and reason with his ex?

"Get her home early. I'll tell her parents she's with me." Tim nodded and eagerly headed to his truck with Taylor glued to his side.

As they neared the truck, he directed them towards the tray and retrieved the blanket. Taylor moved her hands higher up on his back sending a shiver through his body. "You have to get out of this hoodie." She lifted her arms for him to pull it off over her head. Tim tossed it in the back of the truck and wrapped her in the blanket.

He opened the passenger's door, helping Taylor inside and closing it behind her. He hurried around to the driver's side checking she was okay through the windscreen, flashes of her struggling to swim entered his mind.

She was resting against the door when he swung open his truck door and climbed into the driver's seat. He started the truck and switched on the heater.

Tim sped away from the lake leaving only a cloud of dust behind them.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you warm?" He asked midway home, the hairs on his arms were still standing on end. Taylor unbuckled her seat-belt and slid next to him. It was irresponsible to ride with no seat-belt but it had been a long week. Tim lifted his arm to huddle her body against his, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

With Taylor warm and content by his side, it was hard not to be disappointed by the sight of his street up ahead. He pulled into the driveway relieved to find Billy's truck wasn't there. Tim killed the engine and watched her eyes flutter open sensing the motion of the truck had ceased. "We're home."

Tim couldn't help but grin as she yawned and let the blanket fall from her shoulders. He took her hand and helped her out of the driver's side of the car. They strolled to the entrance of his house and he unlocked the front door.

He led her to his bedroom letting go of her hand when they entered. She immediately sat down on his bed. He opened his closet and pulled out some clothes for them both to wear placing them on the bed. "I'll get you a drink of water while you change."

Tim walked into the kitchen and fetched a glass of water. He began opening every cupboard in the kitchen in search of a hot water bottle. He remembered his mother bringing him one when he was a small child.

"Tim!" He heard a panicked Taylor call from the bedroom.

He left the kitchen to check on her, colliding as she exited his bedroom wearing only his Panthers Jacket. She shot a hand up to her mouth while he took in her pale complexion. "I'm gonna be sick," she muffled from behind her fingers.

"The bathroom is down there on the right." She pushed past him and ran down the hallway, flinging the door closed behind her. Tim followed her, to hear the unpleasant sounds of vomiting through the door. Those sounds were far too common in the Riggins household.

He walked back into the kitchen to give her some privacy and continued the search for the hot water bottle, finding it in the second last cupboard. Tim filled up the kettle and set it to boil.

He went into his bedroom and changed out of his own wet clothes. Taylor's denim shorts, singlet, and bra were flayed out on his carpet. He picked them up and carried them into the laundry along with his clothes, hanging them on the sink edge to dry.

Back in the kitchen, he heard the kettle boil so he filled up the hot water bottle and carried it along with a glass of water into his bedroom. Tim sat on the end of his bed for a few minutes waiting for her to return. He was about to make sure she was okay when he heard her plodding up the hallway.

She entered his bedroom, with notably more colour in her face and a look of embarrassment. She was trying to make his jacket cover more than the tops of her thighs. "Sorry, I'm so gross."

He laughed appreciating how wrong she was. His eyes scoured her body, she was far from gross. She'd never looked sexier. "We've all been there, nothing to apologise for." Tim held out the glass of water. She walked closer to him and took the drink, holding it to her lips for a sip.

"Where are we?" She asked, wiping her watery red eyes.

"At my house." She froze momentarily contemplating the repercussions of staying. "Tyra's handling your parents."

"So... this is your bedroom." He looked around at the empty beer cans, food wrappers, magazines and clothes strewn across the floor.

"I didn't know you were coming or I would have tidied up." She set her glass down on his dresser and lent down to fold his quilt back. The movement caused her jacket to creep a little higher on her thighs. Tim looked away and stood up from the bed. "Get some rest. I'll be in the living room."

"You don't have to leave."

He swiftly turned to face her, surprised by the offer; she looked awfully comfortable in his bed. Her hoop earrings were resting on his side table. It was tempting, too tempting. "It's a comfy couch."

"I feel weird kicking you out of your own room," she said fighting off a yawn.

She had to sleep, if she was anything like her parents, she wasn't going to lose an argument. Tim laid down on top of the quilt. She snuggled closer resting her head on his chest.

He drew soft patterns on her back until she fell asleep. It felt right to have her with him. His eyelids grew heavy as she slept. A few more minutes, then he'd go to the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who left me a kind review on the last few chapters.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter that was meant to be out before Christmas (eek skulks away in shame) :D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

"Honk, Honk."

Tim broke from his morning slumber with his heart racing.

"HONK, HONK, HONK!" The impatience of the driver outside was growing.

Tim groaned, cursing whoever was waking him. He rolled over in bed and opened his eyes. Alarm rang in his mind and he quickly began to distance himself, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Startled from his movement or the noise outside, Julie Taylor was soon awake. There was a look of surprise on her face quickly followed by a range of emotions. The morning after was the reason he had stopped drinking so heavily.

"I must have fallen asleep here," he said. She propped herself up, one shoulder exposed from her jacket. "Are you feeling better?"

"My head is throbbing," she admitted.

"Yep, getting drunk will do that," Tim recalled her obnoxious laughter when he was trying to get her on the phone. "You had a big night with Santiago."

"What did we…" There was weary hesitation in her voice. He rubbed his stiff neck waiting for an explanation. "I don't..." He looked up to see her wrap her arms around her knees bringing them to her chest. "I didn't even know who he _was_ two days ago."

Why were they talking in the first place? Why were they out on the lake? Does she like this guy now? Tim struggled to shake off his internal dialogue.

Taylor was still getting her bearings. From experience asking more questions would inevitably lead to an argument. "You shouldn't put yourself in that position," he remarked unable to bite his tongue.

Her brow furrowed. "What position?"

"Alone with a stranger when you're drunk."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the tip, Dad."

"I've been called worse... Your Dad is right about a lot of things."

"Was he right about you?" She challenged, with her eyes fixed on him.

Tim tightened his jaw as a long-held sense of worthlessness arose. If he reacted on impulse the morning would inevitably turn sour. Determined to keep level headed, he stood up from the bed and walked to the doorway. "I'll make breakfast. You should feel better once you've had something to eat."

Her footsteps scurried behind him as he left the bedroom. "Are you mad at me?"

Affected by the vulnerability in her voice he said, "I'm not mad." Tim kept his back to her but glanced slightly over his shoulder.

"Can you look at me?"

Her soft fingers reached across his right hand, begging him to comply. When he turned around, her eyes were glistening like they had last night, on the verge of spilling down her cheeks. She wiped them pre-emptively with her jacket sleeve. "Argh… I'm always crying in front of you. I don't know what's wrong with me."

She lowered her gaze to the floor in a feeble attempt to hide her emotions. "There's nothing wrong with you," he whispered. He tilted her chin up with his finger until their eyes met. Soothingly he reassured her, "There's nothing wrong with you."

She sniffled, focusing her doe-eyed gaze on him. "I don't want to fight with you."

He cradled her face in his palm and wiped away a fallen tear. "We're fine." Tim wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Every time Taylor broke down, he increasingly felt like he mattered in her world. He wondered if Tyra or Seven had ever seen this side of her. Did she use to cry on her exes' shoulder? Was he simply a replacement?

"Is your brother here?" She whispered, moving her head away from his chest.

"It's just us. He probably crashed at a friend's house." Tim chastised himself for the lie as soon as it left his lips. It was too soon to impart the ugly truths of the Riggins family upon her.

"Did everyone see me make a fool of myself last night?"

Her question put an end to his thoughts about Billy. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek to ease her worries. "They were all drinking just like you. I doubt they even noticed."

"I'm never drinking again. I learnt my lesson, Dad," she joked.

He looked down into her eyes. "So, no more late-night adventures with Santiago?"

A smile danced on her lips. "You're jealous?"

He loosened his grip on her body and took a step back. "Go take a shower," he said ignoring her question. "Your clothes are in the laundry on the left. Use the blue towel it's clean."

She hugged him tighter. "Not until you admit it!"

"What is this _third grade_? I'm not jealous." He chuckled. "But, if he thinks he can weasel his way in, he's wrong." Taylor released her hold on him and skipped away down the hall. Tim marvelled at her ability to wreak havoc with his mood. She had a way of getting under his skin.

He strolled into the kitchen and retrieved a frying pan from the cupboard, setting it atop the stove. Tim opened the refrigerator and grabbed the butter out, smearing a slather in the frying pan.

While it heated up, he surveyed the state of the living room. Clothes, dirty dishes, and food scraps were littered around. Sometimes it took seeing your house through a visitor's eyes to realise you lived like a pig.

He'd been to the Taylor's house twice and each time it was spotless.

"Tim…" her voice called. He walked over to the hallway. She was about to close the bathroom door. "Thanks for coming to get me even though I blew you off."

"No problem. Do me a favour… don't ignore my calls next time."

"I won't, I promise." The butter began to sizzle taking his attention for a split second. It was enough for Taylor to close the bathroom door.

Tim had a little time on his hands while she showered. He decided to clean the house while he made breakfast. He picked up Billy's clothes and tossed them beside his brother's bed. Tim shoved his own clothes in his closet.

He walked back to the refrigerator and grabbed out the bacon. Tim unwrapped it, placing several rashers in the pan. As it cooked, he continued tidying up, putting the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink.

Tim flipped the bacon rashers and went into his bedroom to make his bed and tidy up. He was inspecting his bedroom to see if he had missed anything when he smelt something burning.

"The bacon!" He jogged back into the kitchen to remove the first lot of rashers from the frying pan. He set them on a napkin-lined plate and started the second batch as the shower water stopped.

Tim switched on the kettle and prepared two mugs of coffee for her arrival. She was the first girl he'd ever made breakfast for.

The bathroom door opened and she entered the kitchen not long after. Her hair was towel dried and she was dressed in her denim shorts and singlet from last night. She glanced around the room and then back at him. "You cleaned," she stated in wonderment. "You didn't have to do that."

Tim shrugged. "The house could use it."

A warm smile spread across her face as she inhaled. "Mm, that smells so good."

"There's nothing like the smell of bacon when you have a hangover." He gestured at the breakfast bar stools. "Come sit down." He plated their breakfast and carried the coffee filled mugs to where she sat.

Tim pulled out a stool and sat beside her. He reached for the nearby loaf of bread, unsure of how to act. His parents didn't lead by example. He removed the plastic tag and untwisted the loaf. He retrieved two slices and made a bacon sandwich with his rashers.

Taylor picked up her mug and sipped on her hot coffee. He bit into his sandwich, savouring the taste. "Are you seeing Lyla Garrity?"

Tim coughed, choking on his mouthful. "What?" he garbled.

"Are you?" She put down her mug.

Her expectant stare let him know she was serious. "NO..." Her frown questioned his sincerity. "Was _she_ in my bed last night?"

Her eyes bugged. "I wasn't _in your bed_. You better not tell people that!"

"I can keep a secret... if it gets you back in my bed." Her mouth gaped open drawing a laugh from Tim.

"Stop!" She giggled. "You're _really_ not hooking up with Lyla?"

He shook his head annoyed someone had planted the thought in her head. "We never hang out anymore."

Her expression hardened. "That's a lie... _Why_ are you lying to me?" Tim wasn't hooking up with Lyla. He'd been down that road before. He waited for her to explain herself. "I called you after Jason left my house Saturday night and she answered your phone."

"That was nothing. She was here for ten minutes tops, trying to get me to teach Santiago how to play football so her crazy dad wouldn't kick him out."

"And that's all she wanted?"

"I told her to leave. I wasn't falling for her sob story. Street did... he always does. I'm glad I didn't help Santiago after last night."

"You can't lie to me anymore?" She lifted her mug and began to sip her coffee. "I don't like getting lied to."

"Nobody does," Tim sympathised. He was about to ask her about Santiago when she spoke.

"I saw Beau's face... Jason told me you were suspended." Tim took another bite of his bacon sandwich. "What did he say about me?" She took a bite of her bacon rasher.

"Nothing true, he's bitter you didn't put out as he expected."

She sighed in defeat swallowing her food. "I'm capable of defending myself. You shouldn't be getting kicked out of school over Beau."

"He's a complete asshole if you'd heard him..." She flinched at the implication and Tim regretted his words. "I've had heaps of suspensions and this probably won't be the last. I'm not going to let him talk shit about you and get off scot-free. Believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

"What about your grades and college?"

"What about them?" Taylor nibbled on a bacon rasher processing his answer. She was going to attend college when she graduated there was no question. He couldn't see himself doing the same. "Get that head of yours back here, stop planning the future." Tim spun sideways on his stool and tapped his knees, calling her closer to him.

She put down her food and slid off her stool to climb onto his lap. With her back to the counter, Tim wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her in place. She slung her arms around his neck for extra support. "Can we forget this past week? Put Matt, Beau, Lyla-"

"Santiago," he added. One of her hands trailed down from his neck to sit on his chest.

"Nothing happened between us."

Tim nodded accepting her confession. He subconsciously began to trail his fingers up and down her outer thigh. "We should keep the good part of last night."

"Before or after I threw up?"

"After, definitely after." He leant forward to close the gap between them. His eyes flickered over her face taking in her beauty. Tim placed a tentative lingering kiss on her lush lips, grateful she hadn't rejected his advance. He lazily pulled away and her mouth trailed after his.

Her hand caressed his cheek and she pressed her lips against his. He'd waited too long to kiss her again. Her cheeks were rose coloured when they separated. "If my parents think I'm at Tyra's I don't have to rush home." Her finger hooked under the top button of his shirt.

"I'm listening."

"How about you go shower while I finish eating?"

Tyra would freak out if he didn't take her home. The worst-case scenario would be her parents finding out she spent the night. Tim was considering his options when she kissed his lips again. It was a kiss full of naughty promises eliciting a smirk. "Girls are always trying to take advantage of my innocence," he declared.

Taylor scoffed and moved off his lap. "Well, I wouldn't want to make you do anything you didn't want to do."

"You're the mastermind of this plan if we get caught." He cheekily smacked her behind as he walked past.

"Tim!" She squealed, breaking into laughter.

"I couldn't help myself." He joked, holding his hands up innocently. "They have a mind of their own sometimes."

He entered his bedroom leaving her to finish her breakfast. Tim opened his closet and retrieved clean clothes. He was exiting the doorway of his bedroom when she asked, "What should I do if Billy comes home?"

"It's your call, tell him or don't tell him." He headed for the bathroom and closed the door behind him once inside. Looking around he noticed she'd organised the household items beside the basin, wiped down the mirror and even hung up her wet towel. It was a pleasant change to Billy's disregard for everyone around him.

Tim placed his clean clothes on the washing basket and undressed. He turned on the hot and cold taps waiting for the water to warm. The water flow changed as he entered the shower. He guessed Taylor was using the kitchen taps and adjusted the temperature accordingly.

He had a quick shower, keen to see what she had in mind for the morning.

While he was drying himself, he heard a drawer slam followed by heavy footsteps like someone was running. Curious as to what was going on outside, he pulled on his sweat shorts and swiftly exited the bathroom with his towel slung around his neck. Droplets of water ran down his wet back as he advanced up the hallway into the kitchen.

It was spotless and Taylor was nowhere to be seen. He doubted she would have left without a word.

He checked the driveway; Billy's car wasn't there.

Tim heard a thud in his bedroom and followed the lead. It was subtle but he caught the movement when he surveyed the room. "Why are you hiding in my closet?" His hanging clothes rustled as she peered out from behind them. "What's wrong?"

She stood up from the dirty pile of clothes she had been crouching on and pushed herself out of the closet. She straightened her hair and singlet top. "I thought I heard your brother." Tim chuckled at her attempt to hide and started to dry his hair with the towel around his neck. "Don't laugh at me… and put some more clothes on."

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He challenged. His body began to warm in response to her gaze.

"No, but most people put on clothes after they shower." She folded her arms across her chest and her eyes darted to his door.

"It's not like I came out naked." He stalked towards her, backing her into the corner.

"Tim…" She swallowed and let her arms drop to her side.

"Jules…"

"What are you doing?" He pressed her flush against the closet door and a heavy breath escaped her chest.

He whispered in her ear, "I was good last night, today not so much." He angled his head towards her mouth for a bruising kiss. She parted her lips for Tim to languidly caress his tongue against hers.

"You tell me when to stop." Her hooded eyes opened, lusting after his next advance. She tossed his wet towel aside and attacked his mouth. He felt her hands gliding across his wet back as they French kissed, pulling him closer.

Her breathing was heavy as he kissed a trail down her neck and back up to her lips. Tim slid his hand under her singlet, to rest on her hip as their tongues reunited. He hadn't made out with a girl in a very long time. He craved the feel of her hands on his body.

A car door slammed and she instantaneously shoved him away from her. Tim watched dejectedly as she ran to his bedroom window, bending over in her denim shorts to peer outside and investigate. "It's across the road," he said taking a seat on his bed. "Car doors sound closer here."

She moved away from the window. "Sorry," she uttered batting her eyelashes in his direction. He held out his hand for her. He wanted her close to him, to feel her lips on his.

She crept over little by little. When she was within reach Tim swiftly pulled her down pressing a hard kiss against her lips.

He hungrily lifted her onto his lap, placing her knees either side of his thighs. Her hands ran through his hair as they made out. His fingers crawled up the inside of her singlet in search of her bra clasp. The moment he found the clasp, she pulled away from his lips.

"Don't get any ideas," she playfully whispered.

"Too late," he said dropping his grip on the clasp. He could work at her pace.

She took each of his hands and interlocked her fingers with his. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she did so. He hadn't seen this dominant side of her. He liked it. She lowered her mouth to the side of his neck. Returning the favour, she planted kisses across his skin.

He relished the feel of her warm body next to his, her fingers tightly gripping his hands. Her tongue was gliding along his neck when another car door slammed.

She dropped his hands and Tim gripped her waist so she couldn't leave his lap. Her eyes were focused on the window. It felt like a cruel joke. Tim kissed her cheek wanting her undivided attention again.

He bet nobody was in his driveway. "Tim, stop!" He reluctantly let go of her waist and she climbed off his bed to see outside. She looked relieved to find no one there. "This was a bad idea. You should take me home before Billy walks in on us."

"I know you've met my brother and he can be a total dick sometimes but he won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." Taylor walked away from the window and started to put in her gold hoop earrings.

Tim surrendered and stood up from the bed, she was probably right. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a black t-shirt. He pulled it over his head as she stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise." Tim walked closer to her and placed a swoon-worthy kiss on her lips.

"I can't risk my dad getting suspicious. I'm not ready for that."

He didn't have the heart to tell her he already was.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

 _I want you to know that it's our time, you and me bleed the same light._

The opening line of the song echoed through the dance hall. Lois and Julie ran through the choreography leading the class. The group had learnt the steps so it was time to practice with the music.

Mrs. Fuentes stopped the track after the first verse and then they ran it through another three times. Once the group had mastered the next series of steps, they tackled the next section of the song.

 _Honey, it's raining tonight. But storms always have an eye have an eye._

"Well done girls, that's it for today," Mrs. Fuentes announced. "Everybody please give Julie and Lois a round of applause for their efforts." The dance team cheered as instructed and began to move towards the exit.

Lois and Julie strolled over to the benches on the far wall to retrieve their backpacks. Lois picked up her towel to wipe herself down while Julie took a sip of water from her drink bottle. "I forgot to ask you about the lake party?" Lois's curious eyes met Julie's as she fixed up her ponytail.

Julie tried not to dwell on her behaviour that night. She'd made a fool out of herself with Santiago and worse yet, in front of Tim. "It was what you'd expect, nothing to report."

"My date with Lucas was fun. He's actually a really nice guy."

" _See_ , you were worried for no reason." Julie poured a little water in her hand and slicked her hair in place.

"I'm thinking of inviting him over to my house next weekend, my parents are going out of town."

"WOW. That's... quick," Julie uttered considering how slowly her relationship with Matt had developed.

"Not like _that_ ," Lois scolded mortified at her friend's insinuation. "A get to know you night. You could come over and meet him? Since he's not in any of your classes. Maybe stay the night?"

Julie's current plans consisted of reading a book in bed. Hiding in her bedroom made life safer but also predictable, routine and boring. "I haven't had a girl's night in ages. Count me in."

Lois giggled in delight, putting her towel inside her backpack. Julie followed suit with her bottle and they each slung their bags over their shoulders.

They walked to the dance hall exit and pushed open the heavy doors.

"JULIE! hold up..." Hearing her name she turned around and Lois did the same. Santiago was jogging over from the picnic tables. Julie's stomach swirled in anticipation.

"Who is he?" Lois asked standing beside her friend.

"I'll fill you in later," Julie stated, hoping Lois wouldn't be around to hear all the embarrassing details.

"I look forward to it," Lois said moseying away while trying to ears drop as Santiago came to a stop in front of Julie. His olive biceps were exposed in his light grey muscle shirt.

"Hey," Julie said apprehensively, noticing how soulful his brown eyes were in the light of day. Those eyes roamed over her body for a moment before he looked down at the backpack in his hand. "I have something for you." He unzipped his bag and rummaged around.

He held out her phone, the one she figured was at the bottom of the lake after they both hit the water. Julie took it from his hand, grateful and a little surprised that he'd managed to keep it safe. "I thought I'd never see this again."

"With the help of YouTube, I dried it out. It's working." She pressed the ON button and her home screen became visible. "I figured I owed you one. I shouldn't have taken you out on the water," he explained, dimples and pearly whites on full display, as they had been that night. "What can I say? I was weak to your persuasion tactics."

Julie glanced away, cringing inside as she recalled running her fingers through his short spiky hair. "I drank way too much."

"I didn't want to get in the way of your friends but I would've given you a ride. I saw you leave with Tim..." His look of concern was unwarranted.

"He took me straight home," she blurted out. Santiago grinned at her unnecessary detail. "Please don't tell my dad."

"Do I look like a narc?" He asked, with his hands raised.

Julie didn't know him well enough to tell if he was lying. She fidgeted with the hem of her tank top, debating her next move. "Did Lyla let you back in her car?"

"She was cool, could tell I was freezing cold. Had to try and explain to Mr. Garrity how I got wet at church. Lyla and I weren't meant to be at the lake."

"Sorry if I got you in trouble, at least you weren't throwing up." Santiago laughed and then offered her a sympathetic look in apology.

"I had fun... the most fun I've had since I moved to Dillon." He gestured at her phone. "My numbers in there if you rethink hooking up with Riggins." Julie wondered if she'd heard him correctly. "I'll see you later… small town and all." Floored by the brazen offer she checked her phone as he strutted away. There it was, his number.

"Santiago!" She called out, being new in town was difficult. He whirled his head around and Julie held up her phone. "Thanks for this."

"Anytime," he called back over his shoulder with a small wave. She paused in the walkway inspecting her phone. _How had he gotten past her lock code?_

Shoes screeched on the concrete. "MOVE IT!" Julie jumped at the sound of an angry male voice.

An incoming herd of teenage boys swerved around her. "Loser standing in the middle of the path," one remarked as he passed.

"Assholes," she muttered under her breath, sliding her phone into her pocket. The school bell rang for the second time reminding her it was time for the first period.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

* * *

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Julie lifted another textbook into her open locker. "So many heavy books," she groaned. With her backpack finally empty, she started grabbing the textbooks from her locker that she would need for the next two lessons.

A shadow was cast over her books as she motioned to close her locker. Peering to her right she found Tim Riggins leaning against the lockers in his Dillon Panthers t-shirt and jeans. Long hair effortlessly styled to perfection.

"Taylor," he drawled. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since he dropped her home after the lake party. She wasn't sure what they were _officially_ , but that didn't stop her body racing in exhilaration anytime she was in his presence. "How'd it go with your folks?"

"It was a normal day at the Taylors. I read on the couch while Dad watched football and Mum played with Gracie."

"So, no more checking over my shoulder for Mrs. T? We're free and clear?" Julie laughed at the idea of Tim hiding from her mother.

"My Dad is the one you would need to hide from."

"You're probably right." Tim's eyes sparkled as he scoffed. "The games Coach watches, are they my moments of glory that won him the championship last year?"

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes at the size of his ego. "You haven't got a big head at _all_ … Lately, if you really want to know, he's been keeping an eye on the local College recruits."

Tim's expression sobered. "You were watching college guys all day!" He surmised taken aback by the development.

"No! I was studying, some of us do our own assignments. Ryan Yearling only distracted me twice." Tim folded his arms and straightened up, increasing the height difference between them. "In my defence, any girl would find it hard to concentrate when he was around."

Tim pursed his lips for a moment. "What are you doing this weekend? Feel like slumming it with a high school guy?" He emphasised 'high school' with a finger quotation.

Julie scanned the hallway, "I dunno, which 'high school' guy? Cause there is a new-"

"Me, you Smartass!" He quipped, playfully nudging her with his forearm.

She giggled, wishing she didn't already have plans for the weekend. "I'm booked, my friend Lois has a new boyfriend and it's my chance to suss him out."

Tim pinned her with his eyes almost searching for a lie. "He won't want you there like a third wheel."

"I don't care what _he_ wants. I'm looking out for my friend."

"Must be a Taylor family trait, taking care of other people." His eyes blazed with affection as they gazed at her, making her heart flutter. Julie recalled the sensation of his lips on hers shortly followed by the need to feel it again.

"You should come over to Lois's house Saturday night." He abruptly broke their eye contact. There was silence, nothing but time seemingly moving slower than ever before. His pause set her mind racing.

 _Was he trying to find a polite excuse to reject her?_

 _Why had she just let an invitation slip out?_

 _One little pause._ _Why did it hurt so much?_

She flipped through the textbooks stacked in her locker, unnerved by his reaction.

"Her parents will be creeping around."

That was his _only_ concern, Julie filled with relief. "They're out of town for the weekend." His eyes went wide-eyed and he leaned a little closer, his breath now tickling her cheek.

"So, it's a double date?" She could almost hear the gears turning in his head.

"We don't," Julie hesitated then carefully said, "It doesn't have to be, we can hang out... just as friends." There was a faint tension about his eyes that she couldn't read.

"Who's the guy?"

"Lucas, I doubt you've met him. He doesn't play sports."

Tim wore a cocky grin. "What you're trying to say is, he's a nerd."

Julie nudged Tim's core with her elbow, personally offended. "That doesn't mean he's a nerd! I don't play sports. Am I a nerd?" She warned him to watch his next words carefully by pointing her finger in his direction.

Tim's chuckle made her laugh too. "Jay told me that you dance. I haven't seen it for myself." Julie's cheeks warmed at the possibility of Tim watching her dance. "What's her address?"

"You sure we won't bore you?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Just write it down, Taylor." Julie opened her notebook and wrote down Lois's address and meet time. She tore it out and handed it to Tim. He pocketed the paper without looking at it. "I'd kiss you but..." Tim eyeballed the students dawdling past.

Julie had an idea; she didn't want to wait until the weekend to hang out. She scrawled down a time and place where they could meet without prying eyes.

She handed the scrap of paper to Tim. He read the note and glanced up at her with a devilish grin. Without a word, he swanned away down the hall. Julie laughed as she closed her locker, picked up her backpack and walked in the opposite direction.

She entered Health class with the knowledge that Tim's mouth would be on hers in under an hour.

She plonked herself down on the seat next to Lois.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," Julie lied.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss Taylor," Mr. Holland announced to the entire class. He was actually one of the better teachers at Dillon High School. Julie checked the clock, unsettled by his hostile tone, she was only two minutes late to class.

"Sorry, Sir, it won't happen again." She apologized, worried he might not let her out of class to see Tim. Julie planned to win back his favour by participating in whatever class debate they were having this lesson. **  
**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

* * *

 **/\/\/\/\**

The class flew by as she daydreamed, giddy and somewhat apprehensive about meeting up with Tim. She stared at her blank notebook unable to answer the question sheet. Lois was beside her busily skimming her textbook for answers.

Tim probably did this a lot; she'd never lied to get out of class or met up with a guy in a restroom. Her heart began to race as the time she wrote down fast approached.

Julie steeled herself and raised her hand.

"Yes, Julie."

"May I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Holland checked the clock and sighed. "Make it quick."

Julie practically ran out of the classroom and down the corridor.

She peered around the bend near the restrooms but couldn't see Tim. She entered the girl's restroom. The end stall was occupied so Julie tottered over to the sink to check her hair in the mirror.

The door of the occupied stall swung open. "What took you so long?" Her heart skittered hearing the familiar gravelly voice. Tim was leaning against the doorway a crooked smiled stretched across his face. Her legs felt weak; she was frozen on the spot. He lazily pushed off the frame and pulled her inside the stall in one fluid motion.

She leered at his broad shoulders while he locked the latch on the door and turned his attention back to her in the cramped space. Tim's mischievous eyes intensely stared down at her and suddenly it felt even smaller.

He cupped her cheek with his strong hand and closed the gap between them. Eagerly his lips pressed his against hers for a bruising kiss. Julie returned the kiss as his free hand slid down her body coming to rest on her hip. Her skin tingled and she sighed into his mouth, momentarily forgetting where they were.

Julie parted her lips and Tim's tongue began to caress hers. The present, this moment was all that mattered in the world. Being alone with him, encased in his scent, his lips and hands on her body. She draped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers through his hair.

The hand on her hip lowered, hovering over her behind before giving it a squeeze. "Tim," she breathed as he held her tightly against his body.

"Mm," he hummed against her lips.

"I have to be quick," she uttered breaking for a moment from his mouth. Tim swiftly lifted her up off the ground and pressed her against the cold cinderblock wall, returning his lips to hers.

Julie pushed his chest until he moved his head back, meeting her eyes. She grabbed his chin to make sure he heard her. "Mr. Holland will send someone to look for me." He bit her bottom lip and fixed his eyes on her, begging to stay longer.

She ran her fingers down his cheek and softly kissed his lips. He smiled against her lips before moving tenderly down her neck and back up to nibble on her earlobe.

Julie heard the restroom door open.

Before she could say a word, Tim had placed his hand over her mouth. He gently lowered her feet to the ground and sat down on the closed toilet lid. He dragged her onto his lap and put his feet up, so only hers could be seen under the stall. She stifled a laugh, her back shaking silently against his chest.

A girl entered the stall beside them.

As they listened to her relieve her bladder Tim began to tear off pieces of toilet paper, the chinking of the toilet roll echoed in the room. Julie was quiet as the girl flushed the toilet and left the stall to wash her hands.

Tim flushed their toilet as the girl was leaving the restroom. Once the door was closed, Julie burst off his lap and whirled around. "How many times have you done that?"

Tim leered up at her from his seated position, looking rightfully guilty. "Once or twice." He tugged her down onto his lap to straddle him. "We're good for a couple more minutes, relax." Julie leant into his embrace pressing her chest against his. Tim exhaled a sharp breath when she slid forward.

As they made out, he ran his hand under the back waistband of her jeans encouraging her. Only a thin layer of lacey fabric separated their skin. "Tim," she gasped by his ear, breathless and nervous. "If we get caught like this."

He wisely slid his hand out from under her waistband and rested his forehead against hers while he caught his breath.

Julie used her long sleeve to wipe the lip gloss from this mouth. "I won't wear it next time."

Tim leant back and confidently met her gaze. "Already planning next time, huh?"

Julie purposefully rolled her hips as she stood up making him arch forward after her. Each time she'd wiggled her waist, he'd let out a ragged breath sending a shot of pride through her. Julie pulled Tim up and he planted a soft lingering kiss on her lips. "Same time tomorrow?"

"By room 102, if you can get there."

"Wouldn't miss it," he replied with a wink.

Julie caught her reflection in the mirror as Tim left the restroom. Her face was flushed and her lips were plump. _What if people could tell?_

She patted down her hair and reapplied her lip gloss before she went back to class.

The hallway was eerily quiet on the walk back to class. Julie entered the classroom taking her seat next to Lois.

"Argh…" Lois groaned. "Can you find the answer to number eleven? I'm giving up."

Julie inwardly rejoiced; they were all none the wiser.

* * *

 **AN:** Winters back so I've been writing again! I hope you liked the new chapter. I should have another one up soon, a little more tweaking to be done.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

"Want something to drink?"

"It's my house. I can get it." Lucas scoffed and followed Lois into the kitchen a little too eagerly. They'd been sneaking off all night.

Julie picked up a nearby couch cushion and screamed into it. She'd never been a third wheel before. It was awful watching them flirt and share awkward one-liners as they played video games. Julie wished Tim would hurry up, she'd bought a new off the shoulder lilac jumper dress for tonight and wanted to get reacquainted with his mouth.

Every day for the past week, she had been sneaking out of class to hook up with Tim in the school restrooms. It was difficult to concentrate on her schoolwork when all she could think about was their next meetup. Julie was level headed and measured most of the time but Tim made her reckless, willing to throw caution to the wind.

There was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it," Julie volunteered, practically falling off the couch as she raced to answer the front door in her thigh high white socks. Through the stained glass cut out, she saw Tim standing on the other side in jeans and a black hoodie. Her heart pounded in her chest. She flung open the door, the rush of air blowing her hair around. The corners of his eyes crinkled when he saw her. "I'm so glad you came!"

"You in need of savin Taylor?" His eyes raked over her outfit in approval. Julie wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Tim kissed the top of her head, holding her close against his broad shoulders. They stumbled inside Lois's house without taking their hands off one another. Tim's eyes widened as he took a moment to inspect the grand interior of her friends' home.

"She's not a snob, I swear but her parents are a tiny bit. Lucky for us they're not here." The familiar feel of his lips made her melt. "They're in the lounge room," she whispered as his lips left hers.

"We could sneak out?" He suggested pressing her between himself and the foyer wall.

"You were right, being the third wheel sucks."

"Julie!" Lois called. "Has Tim arrived?" Tim pressed his lips against hers sensing their alone time was ending. Julie parted her mouth deepening their kisses. Tim's hand began to nudge the hem of her dress up her thigh. She pushed his chest back and tilted her head towards the direction of the incoming footsteps. He understood and put some distance between them.

Lois appeared in the foyer seconds later. She was wearing the short black bandeau dress Julie had suggested she buy when they went shopping. Julie had crimped Lois's hair for her date and surprisingly it was holding well. "Why didn't you answer me?"

Julie gazed up at Tim. "We didn't hear you." She hoped her ability to lie had improved.

"Hey Tim, come on in, you can meet Lucas." Lois turned and walked into the lounge room.

Tim dropped his head to rest on Julie's bare shoulder. "Do we have to make small talk?" He groaned.

She stroked his hair cradling his head. The scent of his aftershave was in the air. "He's not that bad," she whispered.

"What a ringing endorsement..." She giggled and stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. Tim took her hand in his gazing into her eyes long enough to make her feel self-conscious.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's get this double date started." Julie felt like she was floating. Tim was considering it a double date - their first real date.

She led Tim into the lounge room. Lois and Lucas were sat on the carpet in front of the couch with controllers in their hands focused on the television screen. Julie and Tim stood there awkwardly waiting for a greeting. Tim squeezed her hand calming her nerves. "We got this," he whispered by her ear. Julie stood a little closer to him comforted by the warmth of his body next to hers.

"I'm not a dick but I'm right in the middle of a race here."

"He can't face the shame of losing three times in a row to a girl," Lois joked as Lucas ran his spacecraft into the wall.

"Damn it!"

Julie and Tim watched as Lucas straightened his craft and sped off. "They're playing Wipeout," Julie explained to Tim. "Have you played it before?" She asked. Tim shook his head. "It's really hard."

"I was hoping you'd teach me." Tim leant down and kissed her neck seductively.

"I can teach you," Lois offered. Tim straightened, checking if Julie was okay with the idea.

"You should probably teach all of us," Lucas admitted getting Julie's attention.

"You could use it," Tim teased as Lucas's craft spun and ricocheted off another wall.

"Laugh it up Buddy, wait until it's your turn. It's not as easy as it looks and I'm a gamer. I've dedicated my childhood to playing video games."

Tim directed an 'I told you so' look at Julie. He already thought Lucas was a nerd, he wasn't doing himself any favours. The Donkey Kong shirt he was wearing would only reinforce Tim's beliefs when he saw it. "Sit down you two," Lois said.

Tim tugged on Julie's hand and led her over to the couch. He pulled her down next to him. "I didn't peg you as a video game guy," Lucas called back to Tim.

Julie snuggled tightly next to Tim. "What can I say?" Tim's fingers tickled the bare skin between her thigh highs and dress hem. "I'm easily persuaded."

"You probably play a lot more now that you're off the football team." Tim tensed beside Julie and Lois elbowed Lucas for the comment. "I didn't mean to rub any salt in," he added.

"It's all good," Tim uttered willing to shake it off in the spirit of keeping the peace.

Lois threw her controller down, squealing in joy. She stood up, celebrating her win. Lucas finished not long after. Julie chuckled at the sight of Lois dancing around the room in glee.

"We're playing Tekken next," Lucas declared.

"But I've never played that," Lois whined stopping her obnoxious dancing.

Lucas stood up with a beaming smile. "It'll be a fairer game then." Lucas glanced at Tim and headed his way. "I'm Lucas, but I'm sure Julie's filled you in." He held his hand out ready for Tim to shake.

Tim leant forward on the couch causing Julie to shift away. He shook Lucas's hand. "Yeah, I guess you know who I am," Tim muttered uneasily. Julie ran her fingers along his lower back in support.

"Just your name." Tim sank back onto the couch, tugging Julie next to him again.

Lucas stretched his back and legs. "You need to get wireless controllers."

Lois poked her tongue out at him. "Only my little brother plays it. Why don't you play Tim while Julie and I put some food in the oven?" Lois suggested.

"I'm happy to play Julie again," Lucas teased.

"You've already beaten me twice," Julie replied, she didn't like losing. She whispered in Tim's ear, "Lois wants to talk about him, I won't be long. Kick his ass!" Julie loudly added the end phrase.

"I heard that," Lucas deadpanned.

"That was the point," she replied making Tim laugh. Julie and Lois slunk out of the lounge room. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Tim joining Lucas on the carpet. Lucas was handing him a controller.

Lois yanked on Julie's jumper dress. "They'll be fine." Julie followed her friend into the kitchen feeling guilty for leaving Tim on his own.

Lois opened the freezer pulling out sausage rolls and party pies. Julie walked over to the oven and retrieved a tray. Lois opened the cardboard boxes and started placing the frozen food items onto the tray. Julie sat on a stool by the counter waiting for her friend to start talking. Lois opened the oven door and slid the tray onto the rack. She closed the door and turned it on. She grabbed the empty boxes and stuffed them in the recycling bin before joining Julie.

"So, what do you think of him?"

Julie was honest. "He seems nice. He's putting up with your poor sportsmanship like a true gentleman."

Lois laughed as she set the timer for the food. "Should I tone it down?"

"He should see the real you. I happen to know you and think you're pretty awesome."

"Thanks for coming tonight. I bet it was horrible before Tim got here."

"No, I barely noticed." The white lies we told our friends.

"You and Tim look cosy... anything you forgot to tell your best friend?"

Julie's cheeks warmed under her friend's suspicious gaze. "This is our first date."

Lois's mouth dropped. "I cannot believe you are dating TIM RIGGINS!" She quickly wrapped her arms around Julie in an excited hug.

Julie considered her friend's reaction, it was one of shock, the twilight zone, similar to her exes minus the anger. "Me, either..." When her family first moved to Dillon, she never would have guessed she'd be falling for Tim. She didn't want other people raining on their parade. "Can you ask Lucas not to tell his friends?"

"Of course," Lois replied before blurting out, "He invited me to his house for dinner."

They _were_ moving quickly. "You're meeting the family already?"

"It's a little scary. I've never met a boyfriend's parents before. Were you scared when you met Matt's family?"

"Not really, but he only has his grandma around," Julie recalled her initial awkward encounters with Matt and the reveal of his grandmother's condition.

"That's sad," Lois said.

For a split-second, Julie wondered how Tim would fare at a family dinner in the Taylor household. She scurried away from the thought just as quickly, imagining her dad chasing him out of the house.

"Sorry, for bringing up Matt. I've bummed you out."

"No. It's okay. It was for the best our break up. He has Lauren and I have Tim."

"If I was dating Tim, I would be all _Matt who_ too!" Tim was gorgeous, but there was more to him. "What do you guys talk about? Do you even _talk_?"

"Yes, we _talk_!" A flare of irritation shot through her.

"Okay, calm down... We better check on the guys." Julie begrudgingly followed her friend out of the kitchen. Tim and Lucas were racing, Tim was in the lead. Julie placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. Lois's remark had left a bad taste in her mouth. How dare she insinuate that they couldn't hold a conversation. Tim tilted his head back and winked at her, removing any doubt that their relationship was a mistake.

Lately, there hadn't been much talking but they could if they wanted to. It was _hard_ when their alone time was limited. It was _impossible_ when his hands were wandering across her skin. Julie picked up her phone from the coffee table and sat down behind Tim on the couch. She browsed the internet while they raced.

A few minutes later, Lucas declared, "It's Tekken time, I'm done with this game." Julie glanced up to find Tim smirking triumphantly because he'd won the race. "Have you played Tekken?" Lucas asked Tim.

"No, but I'd never played Wipeout," Tim replied. "I've never owned a game station."

"I'm gonna show you _all_ up with my skills. I'll go grab the disc from my car."

"I'll help you," Lois added running after her boyfriend.

Tim turned his attention to Julie. He stood up and sat on the couch next to her. "I thought you lost your phone?"

"Santiago had it, he got it working again."

"How nice of him," Tim's voice conveyed his insincerity.

"He gave it back to me at school the other day." Tim was quiet looking over at the television. Julie cupped his face in her hand forcing him to look at her. "You kicked Lucas's ass." Tim closed the distance between them and stole a kiss.

"I insulted him when you were in the kitchen," he admitted. "He was prying, wanted to know how long we'd been dating and made a comment that you weren't my _type_." Saddened by the words, she dropped her hand from Tim's face. "I told him; a computer seems more his type."

Julie chuckled at Tim's lack of restraint. "He didn't leave because of you. They've been making excuses to sneak off and be alone before you arrived."

"We're alone right now..." His grin was contagious as they both closed the gap between them. Tim slid his hand along her thigh as they made out, angling her down onto the couch never breaking their lip contact. Julie couldn't remember how she survived without his touch. His light stubble brushed against her chin.

"They're coming back," she uttered in panic. He groaned but sat up on the couch, pulling her up with him. Julie straightened her clothes and hair while Tim left his tussled.

Lucas and Lois entered the lounge room. Lucas raced straight over to the game station. He opened the disc tray, removing Wipeout and putting in Tekken. Tim shot Julie a pained look. He was sweet, hanging out with her friend and boyfriend. She took his hand in hers and stood up from the couch leading him down onto the carpet.

She sat down first and Tim sat behind her letting his legs crowd either side of her. She turned around and he tapped his chest. She picked up a controller and nestled her back against him. "We can play together," he offered as an explanation.

"Tim and I versus you and Lois?" Julie suggested. Lois nodded sitting down next to Lucas on the carpet. He navigated the menu and Tim followed his lead. Julie selected a player and Lucas picked the arena.

They played Tekken for about 20 minutes, each winning several matches. Lois and Lucas were the tournament winners.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Julie asked Tim as she stretched. He shrugged nonchalantly. "We're going to get something to drink," Julie announced standing up. Tim followed close behind as she filed into the kitchen.

Julie opened the refrigerator and retrieved two soft drink cans. She handed one to Tim and placed hers on the counter. She jumped up and sat on the stone countertop. She was now eye level with Tim. "Are you having fun?"

"Beats being at home," Tim replied.

"I've never been suspended-"

"That doesn't surprise me." Julie playfully kicked Tim.

"It's probably boring. I never would have guessed that Tim Riggins would be happy to go to school and learn?" Tim moved closer, sliding her legs forward and wedging himself between them.

"I didn't say anything about learning. Being home 24/7 gets old and you're not at my house."

"Do you miss football?"

"Sometimes... I'll be back on the team soon. You keep me busy."

"Do I?" She cooed pleased with herself. Tim kissed her exposed right shoulder and began moving along her collarbone. The timer Lois set buzzed beside them. Tim paused with a frown and looked at Julie. "The food's ready." He kissed higher on her neck; it was torture.

Julie grabbed his face and directed his lips up to hers. Tim wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Julie sighed into the kiss knowing she could stay like this forever, in her own world with him. **  
**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

* * *

"Gross guys!" Tim and Julie broke apart, turning their heads to find Lois standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Can't you smell the food burning?"

Julie hadn't smelt anything other than Tim's aftershave. She tried to catch her breath, processing how it looked to Lois. Tim held her thighs making it impossible for her to unwrap her legs from his body. "Tim!" She scolded as Lois opened the oven door to retrieve the tray of food. His proud smirk assured her he wasn't budging.

Julie was worried Lucas might enter the kitchen at any second.

Lois placed the hot tray on the stove top. She opened a nearby cupboard to pull out plates. Tim kept his hold on Julie's thighs. "I hate you right now," she mouthed to him. He scoffed, making Lois look their way as she dispersed the food onto plates.

"Bring the plates out, when you two are finished." Lois left the kitchen purposefully eyeing Julie.

She turned to Tim once her friend was gone. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't wanna take my hands off you. Is that a crime?" Tim let go of her, stepping away so she could jump down from the counter.

"She's going to chew my ear off later, she already thinks we have nothing in common."

"Who cares what she thinks? She doesn't even know me."

"She doesn't need to know you to judge you." Julie handed Tim a plate to carry and an apologetic look for snapping at him. He took the plate and moseyed back into the lounge room. Julie followed with a plate in her hand.

Lucas was putting in a movie. Julie was relieved to learn the game portion of the night was over.

Tim put his plate of food on the coffee table and sat down on the couch leaving a gap for her on the end. Julie sat next to him and he lifted her legs up to rest across his. Julie was conscious of Lucas's stare, pulling down the hem of her dress. He quickly turned his attention to Lois, wandering over to her and taking a seat.

The movie started and the title 'Heavyweights' emerged. It was one of Julie's favourites, a childhood classic. She was in the mood to laugh.

Tim's laughter throughout the film warmed her heart. His hands softly trailed up and down her legs in the less action-packed scenes making her wish they were alone.

At some point during the movie, Julie removed her legs from Tim's lap and snuggled against his side.

When the fat camp teacher lost it and began smashing glasses and standing on them, she burst into laughter. She knew it was coming, but it got her every time.

As the credits rolled Tim moved in for a sneaky kiss. The lounge room lights flicked on and they quickly parted.

Lois and Lucas were over by the switch. "You were right, it was good," Lucas said to Lois. She kissed his lips and he hugged her close. Julie snickered as Tim rolled his eyes. "Sorry to be a killjoy, but I gotta head off, my parents run a tight ship," Lucas announced to the room. Lois pouted and took his hand in hers. "It was nice to meet you guys."

"Yeah, you two," Tim said.

"Bye Lucas," Julie chimed. He waved goodbye and walked out with Lois.

"I should take off to," Tim said.

"Are you making excuses to leave? I know your parents aren't waiting..." Julie gasped, realising what she'd said. "I was trying to make a joke."

"I get it. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I would be sensitive if I was in your shoes... I've been a mess; you've seen it first-hand."

"You're beautiful, caring and sweet - never a mess." Julie kissed Tim; grateful she'd found him.

She stood up from the couch and helped Tim up. "See you at school?"

"I want to see you outside of school," he admitted.

"The _school restrooms_ aren't enough for you?"

Tim wrapped her in his arms. "Hell, no. Come to my place after school, Billy won't be there."

Desire radiated between them as they gazed into each other's eyes. The invitation made her a little dizzy. "I have homework during the week and my parents keep a close eye on me." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear shooting her puppy dog eyes. "I _really_ do have homework."

"You care about your grades, I get it. I can keep my hands to myself. _Can you_?" Tim's mischievous grin made her doubt them both.

The front door closed and Lois entered the lounge room not long after. "Thanks for coming Tim, you made her night."

"Hey!" Julie blurted; Lois was spilling her secrets.

"I'm gonna take a shower. See you at school Tim." Tim raised his head back as a goodbye. Lois trod up the internal staircase.

"Did I make your night?"

"Maybe..." Julie took his hand and Tim squeezed hers in return. They strolled outside to his truck, parting at the last possible moment with one last kiss.

Tim opened the driver's door and climbed inside. Julie bent forward and pulled up her thigh socks that were slipping down. When she finished, she found Tim's eyes scouring over her body. He'd wound down his window. "What are you doing to me, Taylor? Don't wear them to study if you want me to be good."

Julie crossed her arms in the cool breeze. "I'll see you at school," she replied, shaking her head at his antics before turning and skipping away as he started his truck.

Faint wolf whistles echoed through the quiet street as he pulled out of the driveway.

She entered Lois's house and pressed her back against the closed door. He was adorable, and he was all hers.

* * *

 **AN: Reading over old chapters, I noticed timeline went a bit wonky hehe. So can everyone please look at this cylindrical I'm holding. Look directly into the red eye. Thank you, until next time.**


End file.
